Vivre et aimer à Konoha
by Frasyl
Summary: Nos héros ont dix-sept et découvrent les sentiments... HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>_Note : Cette histoire a été écrite en 2008, soit bien avant que l'on connaisse ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui de l'évolution des personnages de l'auteur._

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Sasuke rentrait chez lui après une mission, en fin d'après-midi lorsque qu'il vit Naruto s'enfuir en courant quelques rues plus loin. Bien sur, Naruto était friand de ce genre de bêtises, mais là il ne savait pas pourquoi, il eut impression que ce n'était pas une de ses ridicules blagues habituelles.  
>Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées surgirent par le même coin de rue une dizaine de personnes qui lui couraient après en l'insultant passablement :<p>

- Monstre !  
>- Démon ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce village, renchérit un autre.<p>

Et cela continuait avec des insultes de plus en plus virulentes. Sasuke vit son partenaire se retourner brusquement faisant face à ses poursuivants :

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla- t-il à la face de la dizaine de personnes qui s'arrêtèrent sous le coup de la surprise, mais l'un d'eux se reprit très vite et ramassant un cailloux qu'il lança sur Naruto qui heureusement n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter mais préféra reprendre sa fuite par les toits. Ses poursuivants n'étant pas des ninjas ne purent pas le suivre et se dispersèrent rapidement en disant :  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, on l'aura la prochaine fois.<p>

Sasuke n'avait pas réagit tellement tout cela le surprenait, bien sur il savait que Naruto n'était pas toujours apprécié des villageois, voir de certains ninjas…mais à vrai dire il pensait que c'était à cause des ses bêtises alors que là il y avait de la haine dans les paroles de ces hommes, et la haine il connaissait bien…trop bien même.

Il se mit à la recherche de son partenaire presque malgré lui et repensa à tous les moments qu'il partageait avec lui depuis que l'équipe sept avait été reformée. Mais après plus d'une heure de vaines recherches dans tout le village il finit par s'asseoir sur le toit de l'appartement du blond et décida d'attendre son retour, il finirait bien par rentré chez lui !  
>Au bout d'une nouvelle heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Naruto ne revenait toujours pas, la nuit était tombée sur Konoha et Sasuke était de plus en plus inquiet.<p>

_« Baka, où donc es-tu ? Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui moi ? » _

Il finit par se lever, posant ainsi les yeux sur les visages sculptés, son attention fut alors attiré par une forme sur la tête du quatrième Hokage, il sourit et partit en courant jusqu'au haut de la falaise.

Plus il approchait, plus la forme se précisait, et il reconnut sans problème les vêtements orange et la chevelure blonde. Arrivé en haut il s'approcha du bord de la falaise, juste au dessus de Naruto et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un autre bruit venait de se faire entendre : des sanglots qui semblaient déchirés la nuit, des sanglots long et profonds…si profonds que Sasuke fut bouleversé par ce son si déroutant de la part de Naruto car il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute possible, c'était bien Naruto qui pleurait à chaudes larmes assis sur le visage sculpté du quatrième Hokage.

Sasuke restait figé :

_« Mais pourquoi pleures-t-il ? Peu importe, il faut que je le console…Mais je dis n'importe quoi, moi ! »_

Mais avant que Sasuke ne fasse un geste, une voix se fit entendre sur la falaise, par réflexe le jeune brun se dissimula un peu plus loin. Il reconnu la voix qui appelait Naruto : C'était Iruka-sensei. Celui-ci eut un temps d'arrêt en arrivant sur la falaise, il avait senti la présence de Sasuke, au même moment Naruto fit irruption sur la falaise.

- Je suis là Iruka-sensei, vous me cherchez ?  
>- Je croyais que l'on devait manger des ramens ensemble ce soir ?<br>- Oh désolé, j'ai du oublier, mais s'il n'est pas trop tard …lui répondit Naruto plein d'espoir.  
>- Non, allons-y<p>

Iruka observait Naruto, qui affichait un sourire bien trop calme à son goût, on lui avait rapporté l'attaque qu'il avait subie et Iruka s'inquiétait pour son pupille :

- Naruto, tu es sur que tout va bien ?  
>- Oui, je n'ai pas été blessé cette fois, dit Naruto en baissant la tête<br>- Viens tu me racontera en mangeant, lui répondit son tuteur en l'entraînant vers le chemin qui redescendait vers le village.

Naruto retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle se dégagea et partit en courant en lui disant :

- Je parie que j'arrive avant vous, Iruka-sensei

Iruka sourit et le suivit.

ooo000ooo

Sasuke attendit un bon moment avant de sortir de sa cachette, complètement déboussolé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister :

_« Mais pourquoi Naruto a dit cette fois ? Pourquoi Iruka-sensei était-il si inquiet ? Pourquoi… »_

Il fut interrompu à ce moment dans ses réflexions par une voie derrière lui :

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Sasuke !

Il se retourna d'un bond et découvrit Kakashi, son éternel bouquin à la main. Le jounin l'observait et continua :

- Viens, nous allons redescendre au village

Ils prirent le chemin menant vers le village, Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé une parole perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait à côté de Kakashi en le regardant parfois à la dérobée. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe du calme apparent de son élève. Même si Sasuke était revenu au village depuis un peu plus d'un ans, après avoir vaincu un sanin, il restait le même : déterminé à se venger de son grand frère Itachi, pourtant là, il y avait autre chose…

- Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi Naruto s'est fait attaquer de cette façon ?  
>- Tu sais ce qu'il y a en Naruto ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Alors tu as la réponse, répondit simplement Kakashi, tout en continuant d'observer le jeune homme de 17 ans.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés au village, Sasuke souhaita bonne nuit au jounin et se dirigea vers chez lui, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, mais surtout de comprendre pourquoi sa première réaction avait été de prendre le blond dans ses bras pour le consoler et faire cesser ses larmes et ses sanglots douloureux.

ooo000ooo

Kakashi, de son côté alla s'installer sur l'escalier qui menait à sa résidence où vivait un grand nombre de ninjas de Konoha et se replongea dans son livre.

Environ une heure plus tard, Iruka arriva au pied de ce même escalier, perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Il venait de raccompagner Naruto chez lui, qui comme d'habitude avait fait comme si de rien était en parlant de tout et de rien pendant qu'il avalait plusieurs bols de ramens.<br>Mais Iruka était inquiet pour lui, jusque quand celui-ci résisterait-il à ces attaques et ces insultes ?  
>Il s'apprêtait à gravir les marches quand une voix lui fit faire un bond en arrière en le ramenant brutalement à l'instant présent.<p>

- Evite de me marcher dessus, Iruka

Iruka, rouge de confusion, ne savait plus où se mettre. Devant lui, nonchalamment assis sur les marches se tenait l'homme qui venait de parler, le regardant mi-amusé et mi-inquiet de son unique œil visible. En d'autres circonstances, Iruka aurait remarqué ce détail, mais là son esprit été préoccupé par autre chose.

- Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…je n'ai pas fait attention.  
>-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui te préoccupe ? Viens je t'offre une tasse de thé, ou autre chose si tu préfère. dit le jounin en se levant et se dirigeant vers son appartement.<p>

Iruka était atterré, toujours en d'autre circonstance il aurait été ravi de ce que lui proposait Kakashi, mais là, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'expliquer tout en respectant la promesse faite à Naruto un peu plus tôt. En effet, avant de lui dire bonsoir Naruto avait simplement dit à son tuteur :

- S'il vous plait, Iruka-sensei, soyez gentil ne parlez à personne de ce qui s'est passer ce soir  
>-Mais, Naruto, il faut en parler…il faut que cela s'arrête !<br>-Non, ils ont leurs raisons…s'il vous plait promettez-moi !  
>-Naruto…<p>

Et Iruka avait promis, comme à chaque fois.  
>Il suivit quand même Kakashi, se demandant s'il pourrait résister aux questions de cet homme, surtout de cet homme…<p>

ooo000ooo

De son côté, Sasuke était rentré chez lui, dans la grande maison vide de sa famille et assit sur son lit, il laissait vagabonder ses pensées :

_« Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme cela, pourquoi d'un seul coup j'ai envie de protéger ce baka et depuis combien de temps ça dure cette histoire, Naruto n'est pas un ange mais de là à le traiter comme cela….d'après ce qu'à bien voulu dire Kakashi-sensei, c'est à cause de Kuybi, mais pourquoi ? Ce baka n'y es pour rien, après tout… »_

Et Sasuke passa une partie de la soirée à se poser sans fin plein de questions sans y trouver une seule réponse. Après un frugal repas et toujours autant de questions dans la tête, il finit par ressentir le besoin de voir Naruto pour lui parler et ainsi pourvoir répondre à certaines de ses questions. Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre, il irait plus vite par les toits.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire et il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues pavillonnaires du village, mais une autre partie du village s'était éveillé, celle des tavernes, des maisons de jeu et de plaisirs, cette partie de Konoha où les ninjas risquant chaque jour leurs vie venaient se détendre après des missions plus ou moins sanglantes, car après la peur, l'incertitude du lendemain, il fallait bien oublier et surtout parfois, s'oublier.

L'appartement de Naruto se situait pas très loin de cette zone du village et Sasuke put voir l'animation qui y régnait en se rendant chez le blond.

Il y arriva rapidement et vit tout de suite qu'une des fenêtres était ouverte, il s'y posa doucement. Il s'apprêtait à entrer mais un regard dans la pièce l'arrêta : il se trouvait à la fenêtre de la chambre du blondinet et la lune éclairait le lit où reposait sur le dos, Naruto. Il avait l'air serein et tranquille, les paupières closes sur ces yeux bleus, un léger sourire sur le visage, sa touffe blonde en bataille étalée sur l'oreiller.

Le brun fut saisi par cette vision et ne put se résoudre à le réveiller.

_« Il ressemble à un ange» _

Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre tout doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit et s'assit doucement sur le lit du blond, malgré lui sa main remit quelques mèches rebelles à leur place dans un geste tendre. Naruto bougea légèrement à ce contact et son sourire s'accentua alors qu'un mot s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

- Sasuke…

Celui-ci se figea, la main suspendue au dessus du visage de son ami qui dormait toujours paisiblement :

_« Il rêve de moi ! »_

Sa main redescendit doucement vers le visage de son ami et recommença doucement son manège avec les mèches blondes. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir qui lui fit rosir les joues.

Il resta ainsi, oubliant complètement pourquoi il était venu, oubliant même sa seule obsession : sa vengeance, seul comptait ce moment et la douceur des cheveux de Naruto sous ses doigts, son sourire qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, et son prénom qui s'échappait à intervalle régulier des lèvres du blond.

Une bagarre d'ivrogne éclata dans la rue au-dessous de l'appartement, faisant sursauter le dormeur et ramenant brutalement le brun à la réalité.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pestant intérieurement contre ceux qui avaient mis fin à ce magnifique moment d'intimité. Il faillit s'affoler en s'apercevant que la lune allait bientôt se coucher, il réalisa qu'il s'était passé un très, très, long moment. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Naruto qui avait bougé mais ne s'était pas réveillé, affichant de nouveau ce léger sourire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter.

Sasuke se pencha doucement vers son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du dormeur avant de sauter par le fenêtre et de se mettre à courir vers chez lui, un très petit sourire sur le visage : il avait au moins répondu à une des ses questions et même si il soupçonnait qu'elle en amènerait bien d'autres pour l'instant il voulait encore profiter de ce moment qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur, lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant, incroyablement vivant.

Il arriva chez lui et pénétra dans sa chambre comme il en était sorti, se déshabilla rapidement et se mit au lit, toujours avec cette douce chaleur au ventre. Il s'endormit pour les quelques heures qui restaient en pensant au blond reposant à quelques maisons de là.

ooo000ooo

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'origine du bruit qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil : des coups à la porte, quelqu'un s'acharnait sur sa porte d'entrée. Le jeune blond sauta de son lit et courut ouvrir la porte à toute volée, décidé à chasser avec perte et fracas celui ou celle qui osait venir l'importuner jusque chez lui. Mais toute sa colère tomba d'un coup en découvrant son tuteur un grand sourire aux lèvres et deux bols de ramens fumant dans les mains :

- Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi ?  
>Naruto s'effaça pour laisser entrer son tuteur qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.<br>- Bonjour Iruka-sensei, oui j'ai bien très bien dormi, gardez les bols au chaud, je prends une douche et j'arrive, lui répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Iruka soupira en découvrant la cuisine. Une mini tornade serait passée ici que cela n'aurait pas été pire. Il posa les deux bols, les couvrant pour les garder au chaud et entreprit de ranger un minimum en attendant le retour de Naruto.

Celui-ci sortit bientôt de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement qui s'était effectué sur le physique de son pupille, du haut de ses presque dix sept ans. Naruto avait maintenant un corps parfait et il ne comprenait que trop bien les jeunes gens, filles ou garçons, qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce détail mais Naruto avait un physique à faire pâlir pas mal de ses camarades du même âge, à part peut-être son partenaire Sasuke Uchiwa. Il repensait au gamin qui s'était battu contre Mizuki et sourit, Naruto avait bien grandi depuis…

- Iruka-sensei, ça va ? demanda l'adolescent devant le regard perdu de son tuteur. Iruka sursauta et regarda Naruto sur le seuil de la cuisine, il était maintenant habillé et venait déguster ses ramens.  
>- Oui, lui répondit son tuteur en lui tendant son bol, je repensait juste au passé<p>

Naruto s'assit, Iruka fit de même en face du blond et ils se mirent à manger.  
>Ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence en disant en deux bouchées :<p>

- Merci pour ce petit déjeuner, mais je suppose que je vais avoir droit à un sermon en échange  
>Naruto souriait malicieusement en regardant son tuteur visiblement embarrassé.<br>- Je voudrais te faire une suggestion plutôt qu'un sermon, commençât-il en regardant le jeune homme, j'aimerais que tu parles à quelqu'un de ces attaques continuelles.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma et il baissa la tête vers son bol semblant soudain passionné par les pattes flottant dans le bouillon. Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant qu'Iruka ne commence sérieusement à paniquer de l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, surtout que ce n'était vraiment dans ses habitudes de rester silencieux pendant aussi longtemps :

- Naruto ?

-Naruto, s'il te plait…

L'interpellé releva doucement la tête et planta son regard bleu, légèrement voilé par la tristesse dans celui de son tuteur. Iruka fut bouleversé par ce regard que lui lançait Naruto, il n'avait pas vue dans les yeux du garçon une telle tristesse depuis bien longtemps, il continua cependant doucement, il fallait qu'il ailles jusqu'au bout :

- Personne ne peut t'y forcer, mais je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant, d'accord ?

Le blond ne répondit pas se contentant de se remettre à manger en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans son bol, d'ailleurs Iruka n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, connaissant bien le garçon il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir à ses paroles. C'est pourquoi il reprit la parole sur un ton plus neutre :

- Tu as une mission aujourd'hui ?

Le visage et les yeux du blond étaient redevenus gais et chaleureux quand il releva la tête pour répondre :

- Non, mais on doit se retrouver avec l'équipe pour s'entraîner cet après-midi. Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il essaierait de passer nous entraîner un peu, vous voulez venir nous rejoindre ? demanda malicieusement le blond, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Les joues de son tuteur virèrent aux rouges et il balbutia une réponse négative que Naruto, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne comprit pas, il finit par baisser la tête en se maudissant intérieurement d'être si transparent aux yeux de son pupille. Il se redressa en entendant la question suivante de celui-ci :

- Iruka-sensei, comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?

Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, même s'ils avaient déjà parfois parler des choses de la vie, c'est la première fois qu'il posait une question aussi directe, Iruka sourit et lui demanda :

- Tu penses être amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
>- Je ne sais pas…je me pose des questions, dit le blond en regardant de nouveau vers son tuteur<br>- Et que ressens-tu ?  
>- C'est justement cela qui est difficile…je ne comprends pas vraiment, les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche, j'ai l'impression d'être à la fois très heureux…mais parfois aussi très triste.<br>- Il n'est pas évident de répondre à ta question car chaque individu réagit différemment face à ce sentiment, mais pour faire court quand on est amoureux, on voudrait être avec la personne que notre cœur a choisie en permanence, la protéger mais en même temps on a très peur de la perdre…C'est un peu schématiser mais c'est à peu prés cela.

- Si tu veux on peux en reparler ce soir chez Ichiraku, je t'invite, car là, il faut que j'aille à l'académie.  
>- Ok…merci de m'avoir répondu<br>- Pas de problèmes, je suis là aussi pour ça.

Iruka s'était levé et passa sa main sur la tête du blond avant de sortir de l'appartement pour se diriger vers ses cours.

Naruto resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, les réponses d'Iruka étaient trop vagues pour qu'il puisse répondre à ses interrogations. Pourtant il savait que son tuteur était amoureux, il savait même de qui, il se rappelait de ce jour où il avait compris :

**Flash-back**

Cela remontait à environ 3 mois, ils étaient tous les deux dans un salon de thé après un retour de mission de Naruto, ils discutaient tranquillement quand le regard de son tuteur avait été visiblement captivé par autre chose.

Naruto connaissait bien son tuteur et avec l'âge il avait appris à déchiffrer le langage corporel des gens. C'était parfois capital en mission, et là, il avait vu les yeux un peu trop brillant, le rose au joues, il comprit qu'Iruka était plus que fasciné par ce qu'il regardait.

Surpris, il suivit le regard de son tuteur qui se portait vers une table ou venaient de s'installer trois senseis, Kurunai, Asuma et Kakashi. Les trois jounins discutaient, Kurunai et Asuma se tenaient par la main, Kakashi en face d'eux semblaient les charrier car Kurunai était de plus en plus rouge alors que Asuma souriait.

Intrigué notre jeune blond regarda de nouveau vers son tuteur qui le regardait à nouveau en souriant comme si de rien n'était mais si ses joues avait repris leur couleur normale, ses yeux brillaient encore légèrement.

Naruto reprit sa conversation, tout en observant très attentivement Iruka qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeté des regards à la dérobée vers la table des 3 jounins et il finit par découvrir que celui que son tuteur observait avec tant d'attention était son professeur : Kakashi.

L'esprit taquin de Naruto reprit le dessus et en regardant Iruka avec un regard plein d'innocence comme il savait si bien les faire, il lui demanda tout doucement pour n'être entendu que par lui :

- Dites, Iruka-sensei, vous le trouvez comment Kakashi-sensei ?

Iruka piqua un fard et regarda Naruto avec des éclairs dans les yeux, mais le jeune homme était maintenant plié de rire devant la réaction quasi-immédiate de son tuteur, il venait de taper dans le mille.

L'hilarité de Naruto ne passait pas inaperçu et les trois jounins tournèrent leur regard vers la table d'où venait tout ce bruit, le blond essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire alors qu'Iruka ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour le chuunin tout le monde connaissait la joie de vivre de son pupille et personne ne remarqua son trouble du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla, mais un ninja avec des sens aiguisés ne pouvait passé à côté de ces détails et ceux de Kakashi les enregistrèrent sans le moindre mal.

**Fin du flash-back**

Naruto se secoua pour revenir à la réalité et se décida à ranger un peu son appartement en attentant l'heure du rendez-vous avec ses coéquipiers.

Avant de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement, il passa déjeuner chez Ichiraku et s'installa donc pour déguster un nouveau bol de ramen, il faillit s'étrangler en entendant la voix de Sasuke qui lui lança juste un :

- Je peux ? en désignant le siége libre à côté de son ami. Naruto, la bouche pleine se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête en regardant le brun.

_« Mais que fait-il ici ? Il ne vient jamais d'habitude » _

Surpris, mais au fond plutôt content, Naruto finit son bol avant de se tourner vers Sasuke :

- Tu avais envie de ramen ou tu passais par hasard ?

Sasuke, en train de manger, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la question du blond, celui-ci d'ailleurs continua son monologue faisant les questions et les réponses. En fait à ce moment précis seul comptait la présence du brun à ses côtés et peu importe les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir. Naruto savourait simplement l'instant présent et remerciait secrètement son ami de ne pas avoir à traversé le village seul, car au fond de lui, il redoutait une nouvelle attaque.

Les deux amis partirent donc tranquillement après avoir payé leur repas vers le terrain d'entraînement. Dés qu'ils avaient quittés la rue principale, Naruto s'était tu. Le brun étonné finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers lui, le blond semblait nerveux et surveillait sans cesse ses arrières.

_« Alors je ne me trompais pas, il subit régulièrement ce genre d'attaque…mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit …ou à notre sensei ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, avec moi à tes côtés il n'oseront pas »_

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement sans encombre où ils retrouvèrent Sakura et Sai déjà sur place. Sakura les salua gaiement et Sai hocha la tête en guise de bienvenue.

Ils commencèrent par des tirs de kunais et shurikens, Sasuke le plus doué des quatre sur ce terrain prit la direction des opérations.

Puis ils attaquèrent des combats au corps à corps, Naruto fit une dizaine de clones qui se répartirent ses trois compagnons, lui-même se mêlant aux clones afin de participer au combat.

Ensuite ils décidèrent de faire un combat à un contre un : Sai contre Sakura et Sasuke contre Naruto. Mais le combat entre ces deux derniers s'intensifia au fur et à mesure, le brun repoussant toujours plus les limites du blond qui finit par ne plus savoir si son compagnon s'entraînait ou s'acharnait à le mettre hors combat.

En fin d'après-midi Naruto s'écroula les bras en croix en disant :

- Stop, j'en peux plus, une pause où je vais mourir !

Sakura se laissa tomber à coté du blond, pour une fois d'accord avec lui. Sai et Sasuke les rejoignirent et s'installèrent à leur tour sur l'herbe pour une pause bien méritée.

Naruto de son côté cherchait à comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui Sasuke s'était ainsi acharné dans leur combat, le poussant toujours plus loin…ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de se comporter comme cela, à bien y réfléchir il ne l'avait pas trop insulté, ça non plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il se passait quelque chose…  
>Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur sensei :<p>

- Salut les jeunes, alors l'entraînement ?

Une vague de grognements en tout genre lui répondit et Kakashi sourit sous son masque, il s'était visiblement entraîner très sérieusement il reprit :

- On a une nouvelle mission, rendez-vous demain matin à 6 heures à la grande porte, prenez des affaires, on en aura pour plusieurs jours  
>- Super, une mission ! cria Naruto<br>- Et on va où ? demanda Sakura  
>- Au pays des vagues, je vous expliquerais les détails demain, en attendant bonne soirée à tous ! lui répondit Kakashi en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée blanche.<p>

Sai, Sakura et Sasuke se relevèrent pour rentrer au village :

- Eh, dobe, tu te lèves ou tu couches là ? dit Sasuke à Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas dobe, dobe. Et non, je reste encore un peu, on se voit plus tard.<p>

Le blond sourit intérieurement :  
><em>« Voilà, ça c'est Sasuke »<em>

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, visiblement contrarié, mais déjà Sakura le prenait par le bras et l'entraînait vers le village, suivit de Sai qui regardait le tableau devant lui un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto les regarda partir en silence et quand il furent hors de vue, se releva. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et retourner au village pour se cloîtrer chez lui en attendant Iruka ne l'enchantait pas. Il se dirigea vers la rivière qui longeait le terrain et commença à se déshabiller, ne gardant que son caleçon, pour se plonger dans l'eau fraîche.

_« Sasuke s'est conduit bizarrement aujourd'hui, d'abord, il vient chez Ichiraku alors que les ramen ne sont pas vraiment son plat préféré, ensuite il ne m'insulte quasiment pas et enfin cet entraînement…comme si il voulait tester mes limites…et puis ce rêve cette nuit…cette impression…comme si il était là…juste à côté de moi…et pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien de le savoir là…il faut qu'Iruka-sensei m'en dise plus….c'est ça être amoureux ? »_

Notre blond continuait à profiter de la fraîcheur de la rivière pour chasser les traces de l'entraînement, en réfléchissant. Il passa aussi en revue les objections qu'il pourrait opposer à son tuteur si celui-ci revenait sur la discussion du matin, mais avec un peu de chance cela attendrait son retour de mission, ce qui lui donnait un peu de répit.

Quelques jours loin du village lui feraient le plus grand bien, en ce moment. Comme chaque année à cette époque, ceux qui le haïssaient redoublaient d'ardeur : dans deux semaines il aurait dix sept ans, mais c'était aussi l'anniversaire de l'attaque de Kuybi sur Konoha, et les douloureux souvenirs semblaient resurgirent en force dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient perdu beaucoup cette nuit là.

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, ses trois coéquipiers étaient arrivés au village et Sasuke put enfin se libérer de Sakura en prétextant un truc à faire. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers mais dés qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer par Sai ou Sakura, il fit demi-tour et repartit au triple galop vers le terrain où ils avaient laissé le blond :

_« Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec nous ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? »_

Sasuke était inquiet pour le blond. Arrivé sur place il constata que le blond en question avait disparu. Le brun activa ses sharingans et finit par distinguer une forme près de la rivière en contrebas, sautant dans d'arbre en arbre, il s'arrêta sur une branche, restant à couvert, en voyant que c'était les vêtements de Naruto sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à enclencher ses sharingans quand une vision le cloua sur place, faisant naître au creux de son ventre une étrange chaleur qu'il ne put contrôler : Naruto venait d'émerger au milieu de la rivière, revenant doucement vers la rive.

Sasuke savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay, ses diverses expériences sexuelles lui avaient prouvées. Mais en général il savait plutôt bien contrôler ses hormones, mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était une véritable invite au viol : Naruto, avec pour tout vêtement son caleçon collé à sa peau avançait doucement vers lui. Ses cheveux d'or mouillés lui descendait sur les épaules les muscles de son torse, parfait, ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun, luisant encore de l'eau qui dégoulinait doucement en gouttes et qui semblaient jouer avec la musculature du jeune homme pour finir par glisser très sensuellement le long de ses cuisses ou se perdre dans son caleçon la peau halée, faisant ressortir ses yeux couleur océan, était éclairée par les rayons d'un soleil couchant qui semblait ne briller que pour l'éclairer davantage, soulignant chaque détail du corps du blond. Le brun en avait le souffle coupé, si la veille, il avait compris qu'il était attiré par son coéquipier, là il réalisa soudain que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

- Naruto ! Tu es…  
>- Sakura-chan ?<br>Le blond rougit violemment alors que sa coéquipière, saisie par le même spectacle que le brun quelques minutes plus tôt, était dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son.  
>- Sakura-chan, retournes-toi, dit le blond se précipitant vers ses vêtements et les enfilant à la vitesse de l'éclair.<p>

Dans son arbre, notre brun maudit Sakura qui venait d'écourter sa vision sur le corps de rêve du blond.  
>La rose avait obéit et attendit que Naruto soit rhabillé pour se retourner et parler :<p>

- Désolée, je te cherchais, je voulais te parler  
>- Que se passe-t-il de si important qui ne puisses attendre demain ? interrogea le blond<br>- C'est au sujet de Sasuke, je voulais …

Sur sa branche, le brun était tout ouie

- Oui ? l'encouragea Naruto sentant le malaise de Sakura  
>- Je voulais savoir si vous…enfin s'il t'avait dit…elle inspira un grand coup, est-ce qu'il préfère les garçons ?<p>

- Tu comprends, depuis son retour, il ne m'a jamais regardé, mais en fait j'ai remarqué qu'il ne regardait pas non plus les autres filles, alors je me demandais…

_Enfin, elle a compris, se dit le brun_

- En fait, je ne sais pas, Sasuke et moi on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de chose, tu sais il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup avant, mais depuis son séjour chez le serpent, c'est presque pire…  
>- Pourtant vous êtes souvent ensemble tous les deux ?<br>Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre  
>- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on parle, en fait c'est moi qui parle souvent pour deux.<p>

Le brun sourit, c'est vrai que Naruto parlait pour deux. En dessous de lui le blond reprit :

- Mais, dis-moi Sakura-chan, pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?  
>- Eh bien…je me disais que si je n'avais aucune chance avec Sasuke, je pourrais peut-être accepter l'invitation d'un autre garçon.<br>-Et qui est l'heureux élu, demanda malicieusement le blond en souriant  
>- Naruto…<br>- Je sais, c'est Sai, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est enfin décidé ?  
>- Comment ?<br>- Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'il craque pour toi.  
>- Naruto…dit Sakura en rougissant, elle reprit plus sérieusement, tu crois que l'on pourra rendre le sourire à Sasuke, même en tant qu'ami ?<p>

Le blond réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour lui chez Orochimaru. Il n'en a jamais parlé, mais tu sais quand on vit des choses très dures, il suffit parfois d'une présence, d'un regard et on se dit que l'on peut continuer, que cela vaut le coup de continuer…

Il avait presque murmuré les derniers mots, Sasuke, au-dessus du blond se sentait étrangement touché par les paroles de Naruto, parlait-il pour lui ou moi, se demanda-t-il.

- Il est temps de retourner au village où je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Iruka-sensei.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le village en continuant à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Sasuke attendit un bon moment avant de descendre de son arbre encore profondément troublé par la vision du blond sortant de la rivière. Puis, à son tour il se dirigea vers le village, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour tenter retrouver le contrôle de ses hormones.

ooo000ooo

A l'académie, Iruka quittait la salle des professeurs après une journée bien remplie qui lui avait laissé peu de répit pour penser. Mais maintenant qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers son rendez-vous avec Naruto, ses pensée le ramenèrent à la veille au soir, avait-il vraiment vécu ou simplement rêvé ces événements. Il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire…

Il avait depuis longtemps compris ses sentiments envers Kakashi, il ne souvenait pas comment tout cela avait commencé, peut-être cette habitude qu'il avait pris de les rejoindre après chaque mission de Naruto, le soir chez Ichiraku. Au début cela avait surpris Iruka, et puis il avait fini par trouver cela normal, jusqu'au jour où ne voyant pas venir Kakashi, alors que Naruto et lui finissaient leur repas, il avait ressentit un étrange vide en lui. Son pupille lui avait involontairement ou non (avec Naruto, allez savoir), donner l'explication à son absence : il était reparti immédiatement en mission.

De retour chez lui, dans le calme de son appartement, Iruka avait commencé à se poser des questions il n'avait jamais vraiment affirmé ses préférences, sortant indifféremment avec des filles ou des garçons, mais personne n'avait vraiment réussi à accrocher son cœur. Ses aventures n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps.

Mais là, c'était autre chose, il se sentait si bien en sa présence…et ce manque ce soir était révélateur à ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel vide…était-il en train de tomber amoureux ?

Il eut la réponse à cette question quelques jours plus tard : alors qu'il se rendait chez l'Hokage pour lui remettre un rapport de mission, il croisa une équipe qui était sur le départ et il entendit involontairement leurs propos :

- Si Kakashi est porté disparu, cela veut peut-être dire qu'il est tombé au combat, dit l'un d'eux  
>- Pas de conclusion hâtive, Kakashi Hatake est l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, le fait d'être sans nouvelles ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort, répondit son chef d'équipe, de toute façon, c'est sur place que l'on trouvera les réponses. Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! et ils partirent rapidement.<p>

Iruka, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir continuer sa route, mais son visage avait nettement pali et son cœur semblait près à exploser dans sa poitrine. Il réussit néanmoins à faire son rapport à l'Hokage sans trop de difficulté (les ninjas doivent toujours maîtriser leurs émotions) et à rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est que là, seul qu'il pu enfin donner libre cours à ses émotions, il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et une sourde douleur l'envahir, et il comprit qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux du ninja copieur.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après cet incident qu'il sut par son pupille que Kakashi était rentré au village, blessé, mais en vie et qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il se sentit incroyablement soulagé de la nouvelle et si frustré de le savoir si près et si inaccessible en même temps :

- Sakura-chan nous a dit que l'on ne pourrait pas le voir tout de suite et qu'en attendant qu'il aille mieux c'est le capitaine Yamato qui nous accompagnerait en mission. Nous sommes d'ailleurs convoqué demain chez Tsunade…lui dit Naruto  
>- Kakashi-sensei doit avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer et il vaut mieux que vous partiez en mission plutôt que de vous morfondre ici, non ?<br>- Oui, c'est vrai, mais toute l'équipe aurait bien voulu le voir avant de repartir, qui va s'occuper de notre sensei pendant notre absence ?

Iruka sourit à la réflexion de Naruto et le rassura en lui disant qu'il était entre de bonne main, (même si intérieurement il ressentait exactement la même chose que le blond) et qu'il pourraient tous les voir sûrement à leur retour de mission dans une ou deux semaines.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus de trois semaines plus tard que l'équipe rentra de mission et le soir même Iruka et Naruto se retrouvaient chez Ichiraku. Ils venaient de s'installer quand le cœur d'Iruka fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'une voix qu'il identifia tout de suite demandait :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Naruto sauta presque sur son sensei (Personne n'avait été autorisé à lui rendre visite durant son séjour à l'hôpital) tout en le bombardant de questions auxquelles Kakashi répondit de bon cœur, du moins quand le blond le laissait placer un mot. Iruka, souhaita la bienvenu à Kakashi plus modestement mais emplit son esprit des images de ces retrouvailles avec celui que son cœur avait choisi.

A partir de ce jour, il savoura pleinement chaque minute où il pouvait passer un moment avec lui ou simplement l'observer, car dans son esprit il respectait bien trop cet homme pour oser se déclarer. De plus, à sa connaissance, Kakashi n'avait jamais été vu avec quelqu'un que ce soit fille ou garçon et Iruka savait, pour l'y avoir déjà vu, qu'il fréquentait certains établissements de plaisir de Konoha. Il pensait avoir été le plus discret possible mais depuis la veille il était en pleine confusion.

**Flash-back :**

Iruka avait suivi le jounin résigné, refusé aurait semblé suspect à Kakashi et même s'il devait respecté la promesse faite à Naruto, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Kakashi lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, observant au passage le trouble du chuunin, celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rosies et un air à fois contrarié et satisfait. Le ninja copieur ne put retenir le sourire sous son masque. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en disant :

- Installe-toi, je vais faire du thé, à moins que tu ne préfères autre chose ?  
>Il s'était à demi tourné vers Iruka en prononçant ces derniers mots, celui-ci rougit un peu plus en répondant :<br>- Non, du thé, c'est parfait  
><em>« Si en plus je bois de l'alcool, je risque bien de ne plus rien contrôler<em> ».

Iruka regarda autour de lui en s'installant sur le sofa, et tentant surtout de reprendre son calme. L'appartement était le même que le sien, mais quoi de surprenant, ils étaient tous pareils : une grand pièce contenant un lit, un bureau et une partie salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Son regard s'arrêta sur les photos au-dessus du lit, l'équipe de Yondaine avec Kakashi, Obito et Rin et celle du même Kakashi adulte et son équipe actuelle Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Il connaissait bien cette dernière, elle était aussi chez son pupille, mais il se leva afin d'examiner l'autre, le ninja copieur était enfant sur celle-ci et n'avait pas encore son sharingan, donc pas de bandeau sur l'œil gauche qui lui cachait une partie du visage, par contre le masque était déjà présent…il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par Kakashi qui revenait avec le thé :

- Iruka ?  
>L'interpellé se retourna brusquement, la photo toujours en les mains, l'espace d'une seconde le regard de Kakashi se voila, mais déjà il reprenait :<br>- Alors, on le boit ce thé ?

Iruka reposa délicatement la photo à sa place et retourna s'asseoir un rien chamboulé, pendant ce court instant, il avait vu tombé un peu le masque impassible qui ne quittait jamais l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Celui-ci s'installa sur en tailleur sur le sol en face de lui et reprit :

- Et si tu me parlais de ce qui te préoccupe ?  
>- …, Iruka avait plongé son regard dans sa tasse de thé<br>- C'est Naruto ? Les attaques qu'il subit en ce moment qui t'inquiètent à ce point ?

Iruka avait brusquement relevé la tête et regardait éberlué Kakashi, toujours aussi calme devant lui :

- Alors vous savez ? Vous êtes au courant ?  
>L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, sans parler<br>- Mais si vous savez…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne fait rien pour empêcher cela ?

Iruka sentait une sourde colère l'envahir, il posa sa tasse un peu brusquement sur la table basse et se leva, regardant par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Kakashi, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, essayant de se calmer :

- Alors tout le monde sait et personne ne fait rien, on sentait dans sa voix la colère qu'il essayait de contenir, il n'a donc pas assez souffert ? Il est normal qu'il subisse encore ces humiliations ? N'a-t-il pas déjà prouvé sa valeur et son attachement à ce village ? Pourquoi laissez les gens lui faire encore du mal ? il s'était retourné en disant ces derniers mots qu'il avait presque hurlé.

Kakashi se trouvait debout juste derrière lui, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, il ne put retenir un léger frisson :

- Et toi, Iruka, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, nous sommes amis, non ?

Ces paroles avaient prononcé d'un ton très doux et le regard du ninja copieur était planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne put soutenir l'intensité de ce regard et baissa la tête en murmurant doucement :

- Je ne pouvais pas…il me l'a fait promettre…à chaque fois, il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, malgré lui, Iruka sentait les larmes perlées à ses yeux et sa colère retomba d'un coup.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Il ne veut pas que gens du village soit punis à cause de ce qu'il est…il dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un futur Hokage…et que cela finira par leur passer, il releva doucement la tête et regarda de nouveau Kakashi, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

La main droite de celui-ci vint doucement se poser sur une joue du chuunin essuyant avec tendresse les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, figé par la surprise et le bien-être qui l'envahissait, il regarda le jounin d'un air interrogatif et lut à cette instant une immense tendresse de l'œil unique de Kakashi.

Celui-ci, encore plus doucement, prit Iruka dans ses bras abolissant le peu de distance qui les séparait. Le chuunin sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et referma ses bras autour du jounin, enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant à chaudes larmes son impuissance à pouvoir venir en aide à Naruto. Il sentait les mains de Kakashi qui parcourait son dos, l'une remontant vers son cou, pour finir par jouer avec sa queue de cheval.

Il murmurait à son oreille des paroles de réconfort et Iruka pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du ninja copieur à travers la fine barrière de son masque. Leur corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et Iruka pouvait sentir la musculature de son compagnon, malgré lui ses sens s'embrasèrent, (depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur lui, sur cet homme qu'il pensait si inaccessible), il sut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et voulu rompre l'étreinte qui risquait de le rendre fou. Mais Kakashi sentit son mouvement et resserra ses bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant un peu plus. Iruka releva la tête, affolé et complètement paniqué, il sentait monté en lui une érection que son compagnon ne pouvait que sentir aussi, tant leurs corps étaient proches.

Il tomba sur un regard de braise et avant qu'il réalise, il sentait les lèvres du jounin (sans masque) se poser doucement sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser qu'il avait si souvent imaginé, mais l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était bien supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait pu rêvé. Il sentit contre son corps l'excitation de son compagnon. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres, il sentit la langue de Kakashi qui forçait le passage qu'il venait de lui donner, explorant avec avidité sa cavité buccale et recherchant sa propre langue qui se rencontrèrent en entamèrent un ballet enivrant.

Iruka frissonna de plaisir et quand, par manque d'air, ils rompirent le baiser enflammé, il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Kakashi qui le regardait avec une infinie tendresse, sans son masque, baissé au niveau de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur une joue puis l'autre, caressant doucement ce visage que personne ne voyait jamais. Et il était incroyablement beau, le visage de Kakashi, fin et si doux, celui-ci souriait et il voyait ce sourire qu'il imaginait parfois, il sourit à son tour comblé par la vison qu'il avait en face de lui. Le jounin lui murmura alors :

- Tu crois que je n'avais rien remarqué à ton manège ? Que je venais manger avec vous si souvent juste pour le plaisir de voir Naruto que je venais de quitter ?  
>A nom de son pupille, les yeux d'Iruka se voilèrent de tristesse et il perdit son sourire et s'écarta un peu du jounin.<br>- Vous ne…  
>- Tu, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Kakashi<p>

Iruka sourit un peu et reprit

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure  
>- Pourquoi personne n'intervient ?<br>- Oui, il avait baissé la tête  
>- Par respect pour Naruto<br>- Par respect ? Comment ça ? Iruka regardait de nouveau son compagnon incrédule  
>- Naruto refuse que tu en parles et ne s'est confié à personne d'autre, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il veux régler ça seul, et je, enfin plutôt, nous pensons qu'il faut respecter sa décision.<br>- Vous ?  
>- Oui, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama et moi-même.<br>- Mais si…s'ils lui faisaient du mal, s'il finissait par se retourner contre eux ?  
>- Crois-tu vraiment que nous laisserions, que je laisserais faire du mal à Naruto ?<p>

Iruka regardait Kakashi sans comprendre, celui-ci reprit

- Une équipe d'anbus le surveille en permanence et interviendrait immédiatement si les choses allaient trop loin  
>- Une équipe d'anbus ?<br>- Oui, placée sous mes ordres.  
>- Alors pour hier soir ?<br>- J'étais sur la falaise quand tu es venu chercher Naruto.  
>- Vous…tu n'étais pas le seul<br>- Je sais, Sasuke était là aussi, j'ai bon espoir que ces deux-là arrivent à se parler d'ailleurs…

Iruka était perplexe, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur ce sujet, il resserra son étreinte sur le chuunin en murmurant sensuellement à son oreille :

- Et si on reprenait cette conversation un peu plus tard ?

Sa langue caressait, jouait doucement avec le lobe de son oreille et Iruka ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir, basculant sa tête en arrière. La langue de son compagnon partit à l'assaut du cou offert faisant naître une multitude de sensations dans le corps d'Iruka qui sentit son désir revenir en flèche brûlante dans le bas de son corps. Il sentit une main passer sous sa veste dans son dos et entrer en contact avec sa peau.

Cela lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir et il reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui visiblement était dans un état proche du sien, quoique, un peu plus contrôlé. Au moment où Iruka s'emparait à nouveau des lèvres de Kakashi, prêt à se laisser succomber dans ses bras, un coup léger à la porte les fit se figer tous les deux.

Le jounin rompit le baiser et l'étreinte et se retourna rapidement, réajustant son masque sur son visage puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Iruka eut le temps d'enregistrer son visage redevenu impassible, sa démarche souple et sure d'elle, son ton quand il ouvrit la porte sur un anbu qui lui tendait un message avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Kakashi lu le message avant de se retourner vers un Iruka blanc comme linge.

- Iruka ?

- Iruka, ça va ?  
>- Oui, murmura le chuunin…mais en fait cela n'allait pas du tout, une foule de questions venaient de s'abattre sur le professeur qui essayait de reprendre pied.<br>- Je dois partir, mais si tu veux tu peux rester  
>- Non, je vais rentrer<p>

Iruka passa rapidement devant un Kakashi médusé par le changement intervenu chez son compagnon, il lui attrapa le bras au passage et planta son regard dans le sien, mais Iruka se dégagea et sortit par la porte restée ouverte sans ajouter un mot.

Kakashi ne comprenait pas mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder maintenant sur l'étrange comportement d'Iruka, il verrait cela plus tard. Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Iruka s'était réfugié dans son appartement et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit encore sous le choc de la rapidité avec laquelle Kakashi s'était reprit juste après le coup à la porte :

« _C'est impossible, on ne peux pas se reprendre aussi rapidement…comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'avait jamais existé…est-ce que Kakashi jouait avec lui….est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était destiné qu'à le rassurer pour Naruto…mais tout ce qu'il avait dit alors…toutes ces paroles et ce regard plein de tendresse… »_

Les questions fusaient dans la tête d'Iruka qui n'y trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante et quand, après une douche rapide il se coucha, il sentit alors les larmes revenir en force et ne put s'empêcher de penser, les laissant couler :

« _Si c'était juste un jeu, Kakashi-sensei, alors je vous en prie cessez-le »_

Il finit par s'endormir vaincu par les émotions.

Il ne sentit pas Kakashi apparaître quelques heures plus tard juste à côté de son lit dans un nuage de fumée. Le ninja copieur s'accroupit doucement près du visage d'Iruka et vit les traces des larmes qui avaient coulées le long se son visage, il avança la main mais s'arrêta au dernier moment avec un soupir de regret. Iruka était un chuunin et pouvait se réveiller à ce contact, si Kakashi pouvait passer complément inaperçu, voilant son chakra et sa présence, il ne pouvait éviter le contact. Il soupira et laissa retomber sa main avant de disparaître comme il était venu se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre Iruka dans cet état. Et demain, il partait en mission, les explications devraient attendre.

**Fin du flash-back**

Iruka n'avait pas revu Kakashi aujourd'hui et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi pensait-il en arrivant chez Ichiraku où l'attendait déjà son pupille, il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir si Kakashi était sincère ou non la veille au soir. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit souriant à Naruto qui lui faisait signe en soupirant intérieurement et se demandant s'il était le mieux placé pour parler de l'amour à son pupille alors que ses propres sentiments étaient si confus.

ooo000ooo

Pendant qu'Iruka et Naruto s'installaient tranquillement chez Ichiraku, dans une autre partie du village, Sasuke sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure essayait sans aucun succès de chasser de ses pensées la vision d'un certain blond sortant de la rivière.

L'eau froide coulait le long de son corps, mais rien n'y faisait, il finit par soupirer vaincu par ses hormones et laissa ses mains courir les long de sa poitrine, recherchant ses points érogènes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son érection qu'il avait en vain cherché à calmer, se dresse à nouveau fièrement.

Le brun ferma les yeux et avec l'image de son blond imprimé dans son cerveau, la tête renversée offrant son visage à la douche au-dessus de lui, il commença avec sa main, un lent va et vient sur sa verge durcie. Le mouvement s'intensifia bientôt et dans un râle ou l'on pouvait entendre un prénom, il se libéra enfin. Ses genoux plièrent sous l'effet et il se retrouva à genoux sous l'eau maudissant au passage sa propre faiblesse. Comment allait-il tenir pendant leur mission si la simple vue du blond sortant de la rivière le mettait dans cet état ?

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Iruka venait de déposer Naruto chez lui et retournait tranquillement à sa résidence, Kakashi n'était pas venu et son pupille lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en mission demain avec son équipe, donc il quitterait le village apparemment pour plusieurs jours. Il avançait songeur, sous un regard perçant qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie.

Kakashi, car c'était lui, était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui s'était passé le veille. Mais un groupe bruyant vint contrarier brusquement ses projets.

Des collègues d'Iruka, visiblement bien éméchés, entraînaient celui-ci, malgré ses protestations. Il suivit le groupe qui arriva rapidement dans le quartier chaud où il entrèrent tous dans une taverne. Le ninja atterrit souplement devant et entra à son tour, il eut vite fait de repérer le groupe qui venait de s'installer à une table. Iruka était de dos et Kakashi s'installa au bar à une place d'où il pouvait observer tous les mouvements du groupe.

Une des jeunes beautés du bar vint immédiatement d'installer à ses côtés sentant là un client potentiel. Mais le ninja ne fit aucunement attention à cette présence, son regard accroché au dos du chuunin qui avait hanté ses pensées toute la journée.

Iruka, de son côté, après avoir accepté un verre de sake, cherchait un moyen de s'éclipser sans vexer ses collègues. Ses sens l'avertirent qu'on l'observait et il se retourna pour tomber sur la vision de Kakashi, au côté d'une superbe jeune femme qui cherchait toujours à entamer la conversation avec le ninja.

Il se figea, leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec une intensité telle qu'ils semblèrent un instant seul au monde, mais un de ses compagnons le tirant par la manche le ramena brusquement à la réalité, le forçant à se retourner. Le chuunin avala coup sur coup deux verres de sake, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Au bout de quelques instants, il se leva et balbutiant une excuse à l'attention des ses compagnons. Il sortit rapidement, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le bar pour constaté que le jounin et la jeune femme avaient disparu.

Il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine mais ne s'arrêta pas, arrivé dehors il s'élança sur le toit d'en face se mettant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour fuir cet endroit, surprenant ainsi Kakashi, sortit juste avant, qui ne put que le suivre.

Iruka ralentit légèrement son allure dès qu'il fut assez loin du quartier chaud de Konoha, mais il continua sa route ne prenant pas la direction de la résidence où ils vivaient tous les deux comme l'avait d'abord supposé le jounin :

_« Je me demande où il compte aller en pleine nuit »_

Il eut bientôt la réponse, Iruka venait de se poser sur le sol dans une clairière que Kakashi reconnut sans aucun mal, vu que lui-même y passait pas mal de temps. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la stèle marquée des noms des ninjas morts au combat. Kakashi se posa sur une branche d'arbre essayant de comprendre pourquoi le chuunin était venu jusqu'ici.

Celui-ci s'avança doucement jusqu'à la stèle, se demandant lui aussi pourquoi sa fuite de la taverne l'avait emmené à cet endroit.

Enfant, après la mort de ses parents, il venait souvent pleuré ici, essayant de se persuader qu'il devait être fier d'eux et ne pas leur en vouloir d'être mort en héros. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que cette fierté s'associait à une immense douleur et que malgré lui, il leur en voulait d'être partis, de l'avoir laisser seul.

Il lui avait fallut l'aide du troisième Hokage pour comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait était tout à fait normal. Un léger sourire se dessina, au milieu des larmes qu'il ne cherchait même pas à contenir. Il comprit que les événements de ces derniers jours, son inquiétude pour Naruto, son incertitude face à la soirée de la veille et l'immense douleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt en découvrant Kakashi dans cette taverne l'avait d'instinct fait venir à cet endroit où enfant il venait pleurer son chagrin à l'abri du regard des autres.

Le ninja copieur atterrit doucement à quelques mètres derrière Iruka, encore indécis sur l'attitude à adoptée, mais déjà le chuunin, sentant une présence se retournait. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans prononcer une parole. C'en fut trop pour Iruka qui préféra rompre cet échange silencieux en baissant la tête, il prononça alors quelques mots dans un murmure si douloureusement que Kakashi les entendit à peine :

- Pourquoi ce jeu ? Je ne demandais rien…pourquoi jouez comme cela avec moi, Kakashi-sensei ?

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse, il se tourna et s'apprêta à partir, il fut bloqué par le jounin qui venait de plaquer contre un arbre. Iruka croisa le regard de Kakashi qui reflétait de l'incompréhension mais aussi de la colère, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions :

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, Iruka, mais si tu crois que ce qui s'est passé hier soir était juste un jeu, il me semble que c'est toi qui a entamé ce jeu, il y a quelques mois non ? La voix du ninja copieur était dure, tranchante, de plus il me semble que tu n'étais pas contre hier soir ? continua impitoyablement Kakashi, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire cela, mais si tu me fuis sans cesse, je vois pas comment je pourrais m'expliquer, alors écoutes-moi bien : Saches que je n'ai jamais joué ou essayé de profiter de quelqu'un et je commencerais sûrement pas avec toi. Je pars demain en mission, comme tu dois déjà le savoir…le soir de mon retour je te donne rendez-vous ici même si tu veux en parler si tu ne viens pas, je ne t'importunerais plus, mais tu devras cesser ton manège !

Sur ces mots, Kakashi le lâcha fit un pas en arrière et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Il fallut un bon moment à Iruka pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle et quand enfin il repartit chez lui, il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

ooo000ooo

**Le lendemain matin à 6 heures devant la grande porte…**

Sasuke arriva le premier suivit de près par Sai et Sakura qui, au grand étonnement de Sai ne se jeta pas sur Sasuke, avec son habituel « Sasuke-kun ! ».

Sasuke, lui, savoura cette petite victoire et guetta la rue d'où devait arriver le blond. Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que celui-ci finit par se montrer, traînant les pieds et l'air encore endormi, il salua tout le monde et s'installa à l'écart pour finir tranquillement sa nuit en attendant l'arrivée de leur sensei.

Celui-ci, contrairement à son habitude, arriva peu de temps après Naruto, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et se demandait depuis son altercation avec Iruka, et une fois sa colère retombée, s'il n'avait pas été un peu dur envers le chuunin.

Il salua tout le monde, expliqua rapidement la mission : protéger un convoi de personnes qui voyageait incognito du pays des cascades à celui du riz. La mission présentait un risque assez grand d'attaque d'autres ninjas, sans compter les bandits qu'il faudrait repousser. Les faits exposés, ils pouvaient partir.

Kakashi donna le signal de départ et les quatre jeunes ninjas franchirent les portes du village. Le jounin s'immobilisa au moment de passer la porte. Il venait de sentir une présence, il se retourna rapidement et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de ressentir : un peu plus loin sur un toit se tenait Iruka. Kakashi sourit sous son masque et sortit à son tour du village, le cœur un peu plus léger.

ooo000ooo

Il leur fallait un peu plus d'une journée pour rejoindre le convoi qu'il devait escorter, ils campèrent donc la première nuit à proximité du pays des cascades. Une fois les tentes montées, le feu allumé et le repas achevé, ils décidèrent des tours de garde, le sensei commencerait, Naruto et Sasuke feraient le deuxième et Sakura et Sai finiraient.

Sakura salua tout le monde et rejoignit sa tente, les garçons prendraient l'autre, Naruto se dirigea vers la rivière en contrebas de leur campement pour faire un brin de toilette. Sasuke, après un instant d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi le suivit.

Quand il arriva à la rivière, le blond était déjà en caleçon et se retourna à son arrivée :

- Sasuke, viens te baigner, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire  
>-hum…<p>

Le blond venait de plonger mais Sasuke préféra faire sa toilette un peu plus loin. Il avait très peur de ne pouvoir contrôler ses hormones si se retrouvait trop proche de Naruto, et il devait se concentrer sur leur mission.

Naruto n'insista pas et repartit nager plus loin, en regardant son ami discrètement : Sasuke était bizarre en ce moment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ça pour l'instant, il fallait penser à la mission, il décida donc de tirer cette histoire au clair dés la fin de celle-ci.

Il laissa donc Sasuke retourner au campement avant de se sortir de l'eau et de prendre le même chemin.

La nuit était tombée, il ne restait plus que Kakashi qui buvait un thé assis devant le feu, Naruto savait par expérience que celui-ci pouvait presque monter la garde les yeux fermé et qu'il l'avait senti approcher. Il s'assit prés du feu profitant des flammes pour finir de se sécher. Son sensei lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta.

Naruto profita de ce calme pour repenser à son repas de la veille au soir avec son tuteur, celui-ci lui avait paru contrarié et surtout malheureux, bien sur il avait tout fait pour se comporter normalement mais Naruto le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir et…

- Naruto ?  
>Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son sensei qui répétait<br>- Naruto, un problème ?  
>- Non, c'est juste que je me m'inquiète pour quelqu'un…<br>- On peut savoir ?  
>Après tout, pourquoi pas, se dit Naruto, si ça se trouve c'est à cause de lui…Mais la mission…non je ne peux pas.<br>- Non, rien de grave Kakashi-sensei, je vais me coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la tente sous le regard perplexe de son sensei qui pensait

_« Il est attaqué quasiment tous les jours en ce moment et il arrive encore à s'inquiéter pour les autres ! Ce gosse est vraiment unique, je comprends qu'Iruka s'inquiète.»_

ooo000ooo

La fin de la nuit se passa sans problèmes et à l'aube ils repartaient tous pour atteindre le convoi à escorter en fin de matinée.

Kakashi se dirigea vers le responsable du convoi, un homme d'un certain age, avec un je ne sais quoi d'antipathique dès qu'il vous regardait. Les quatre jeunes ninjas se tinrent derrière leur sensei qui se faisait passablement enguirlandé pour leur retard, une histoire de rendez-vous raté à cause de leur incompétence et cela continuait sous l'air impassible de leur sensei qui attendait patiemment la fin des reproches.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard que Sai remarqua, quelque chose avait attiré leur attention, il serait mis au courant plus tard, il le savait. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il avait été intégré à l'équipe sept et presque un an que Sasuke était revenu, pourtant parfois, comme maintenant il se sentait exclu de cette équipe. Ces quatre là, ils leur suffisaient parfois d'un regard, d'un geste pour se comprendre, même si chacun d'entre eux, malgré leur début difficile, le considérait comme membre à part entière de cette équipe, il manquait encore quelque chose…

Après un rapide déjeuner, Kakashi donna l'ordre du départ et leur distribua leur place, Sasuke devant, Sakura et Sai sur le côté gauche, Naruto le côté droit, et lui-même fermerait la marche. Tout le monde se mit en route, le convoi se composait de trois chariots transportant diverses marchandise et deux carrioles pour les femmes et les enfants, au total une douzaine de personnes dont cinq enfants.

L'après-midi se passa sans incident et en début de soirée, Kakashi ordonna la halte pour la nuit. Le chef du convoi commença à protester mais le regard que lui lança le jounin suffit à le faire taire. Naruto sourit, leur sensei savait se faire respecter. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua tout de suite pourquoi celui-ci avait ordonné la halte à cet endroit : une rivière coulait en contrebas de l'endroit où ils étaient une clairière où ils pouvaient installer le campement, bien dégagée donc bien éclairée même en pleine nuit, décidément il avait encore du chemin pour parvenir à ce niveau.

Le campement s'organisa donc pour la nuit sous l'œil attentif des ninjas qui se relayait pour continuer à assurer la surveillance. Après le repas, Kakashi leur fit signe et ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq autour d'un feu un peu à l'écart des autres :

- Alors ? leur demanda le sensei  
>- Le chef, il y a un truc qui cloche, dit Naruto<br>Sasuke hocha la tête pour confirmer  
>- Sakura ? demanda Kakshi<br>- Rien de spécial de mon côté, répondit celle-ci  
>- Pour moi non plus, ajouta Sai<br>- Ok, on monte la garde par deux pour la nuit, restez vigilants et par deux au minimum.

Les quatre jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent et repartirent vers leurs occupations respectives. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler davantage. Ils savaient tous les cinq que Kakashi et Sai commenceraient la garde, puis Kakashi se ferait remplacer par Sakura, Sai resterait encore un moment puis se ferait relayer par Sasuke, Sakura attendrait encore avant de réveiller Naruto et enfin Sasuke sur le matin laisserait sa place à Kakashi. Ils avaient fait cela des dizaines de fois, leur sensei ne laissait aucune place au hasard et là, les quatre adolescents sentaient qu'il était particulièrement vigilant, quelque chose le gênait…

La nuit se passa pourtant sans incident et au matin ils purent reprendre la route. Les enfants s'étaient fait plus entreprenant avec les jeunes ninjas, surtout envers Naruto et Sakura qui les impressionnaient un peu moins que les autres.

ooo000ooo

Vers la fin de la matinée, Naruto remarqua un mouvement suspect sur sa droite, tout en continuant sa conversation avec un gamin d'une dizaine d'année qui se renseignait sur les ninjas, il lança un œil vers Sai. Celui-ci comprit sa demande et s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour être se mettre à couvert. Il sortit son parchemin et sa plume. Une minute plus tard une vingtaine de souris d'encre inspectaient les alentours de chaque côté du convoi. Il leur fallut environ cinq minutes pour revenir dans le parchemin et transmettre leurs informations à Sai.

Naruto avait vu juste. Sai revint dans le convoi faisant les signes adéquates à son sensei qui attendait le rapport : quatre à droites, cinq à gauche, à priori des bandits.

Kakashi fit quelques signes Naruto, Sasuke à droite, Sai et lui à gauche, Sakura restait sur le convoi. Les quatre partirent en même temps sous les yeux médusés des enfants, Sakura fit signe au convoi de continuer à avancer et ils accélérèrent l'allure.

De leur côté Kakashi et Sai arrivaient sur leur groupe, ce n'était effectivement que des bandits qui furent rapidement maîtrisés au corps à corps sans avoir besoin de technique ninja. Une fois les bandits ficelés, le ninja copieur invoqua un chien ninja pour prévenir les autorités les plus proches afin qu'elles récupèrent les bandits, il réintégrèrent tous deux le convoi, faisant un signe à Sakura pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Naruto et Sasuke réapparurent à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard faisant le même signe, ils n'avaient eux non plus rencontré aucun problème.

Kakashi attendit encore une bonne heure avant de signifier la halte pour le déjeuner, il voulait s'éloigner suffisamment de l'endroit de l'embuscade des bandits pour ne prendre aucun risque, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils se réunirent tous les cinq :

- Bravo pour les renseignements, Sai, félicita Naruto  
>- Merci, répondit celui-ci, mais c'est toi qui les as remarqué<br>- Restez sur vos gardes, dit leur sensei avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau.

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident notable, si ce n'est un chariot embourbé suite à une fausse manœuvre du responsable du convoi. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour reprendre la route et les cinq ninjas ne furent pas dupe ils avançaient plus vite que prévu et ils seraient bientôt en vue des premières habitations du pays du riz.

ooo000ooo

Kakashi fit stopper le convoi plus tôt que la vielle, le déblocage du chariot avait fatigué tout le monde, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue.

Il réunit rapidement ses quatre équipiers et leur dit :

- S'il doit se passer quelque chose, ce sera cette nuit ou demain avant que nous n'atteignions les faubourgs. Soit d'après mes estimations, et si rien ne nous retarde, environ vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

Les quatre autres approuvèrent et ils se séparèrent en redoublant de vigilance. La nuit se passa pourtant calmement et au matin, alors qu'ils repartaient la tension de nos cinq ninjas était à son comble. Ils sentaient que l'attaque n'allait pas tarder…

Naruto avant de partir s'était légèrement éloigné du groupe et à l'abri des regards indiscret, sous la discrète surveillance de Sasuke, il avait fait quelques clones à qui il ordonna de patrouiller autour du convoi.

Au bout de deux heures, Naruto éternua, informant par la même ses compagnons qu'un de ses clones venait de lui rapporter des informations, Sasuke activa ses sharingans et observa attentivement à sa droite repérant trois ennemis. Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau et en repéra également trois de plus sur leur gauche. Sai et Sakura avaient, de leur côté, rassembler toute les personnes dans deux des trois carrioles. Sakura se positionna sur l'une des carrioles pendant que Sai s'élançait vers la forêt suivit par Kakashi. De l'autre côté, Naruto et Sasuke avaient déjà disparu dans les bois.

Naruto, informé de la position des ennemis par ses clones, arriva derrière un des ninjas, mais celui-ci l'accueillit avec un lancer de shurikens. Les deux clones restant s'interposèrent pour le protéger et Naruto, prenant appui sur un arbre, lança à son tour des kunais. Le ninjas évita la majeure partie de ceux-ci, mais un l'atteint à l'épaule, profitant de son temps d'arrêt, le blond créa quatre nouveaux clones et attaqua directement au corps à corps son adversaire.

Deux clones explosèrent sous les coups du ninja ennemi, mais Naruto finit par avoir le dessus et dans un dernier coup de poing, il mit hors combat le ninja.  
>Il se tourna alors vers son coéquipier qui se battait un peu plus loin et s'élança dans un bond désespéré, hurlant le prénom de son ami et priant pour arriver à temps.<p>

Sasuke avait mis k.o. un des deux ninjas tout de suite d'un violent coup de pied, mais l'autre lui posait des problèmes, il avait créé une boule de feu avec sa technique katon que l'autre avait annulé avec une technique suiton. Les échanges de coups et diverses volées de kunais ou shurikens ne donnaient rien, quelques blessures légères de chaque côté, dans ce domaine, les deux ninjas semblait être du même niveau.

Sasuke chercha alors un angle de frappe et enclencha, dés qu'il eut une ouverture, dans sa main droite un chidori, il se précipita la main en avant. Il venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine quand il entendit le cri de Naruto, il se dégagea et se retourna pour voir la pointe d'un katana qu'il n'avait plus le temps de parer ou d'esquiver. Il se prépara à l'impact mais à la dernière seconde, le corps de Naruto vint s'interposer entre lui et le katana. Emporté par son élan, le blond le dévia complètement de sa trajectoire et il se planta dans son épaule droite lui arrachant un cri de douleur et projetant les deux ninjas en contrebas juste au bord d'une falaise qui tombait à pic dans la vallée en contrebas.

Les deux ninjas se faisait face, relié par le katana, toujours planté dans l'épaule de Naruto. Le ninja ennemi retira d'un coup sec celui-ci, arrachant un autre cri de douleur au blond qui tomba à genou. Sasuke se précipita mais Naruto ne put éviter l'impact du coup de pied de son ennemi qui l'envoya valser par-dessus la falaise, ennemi qui s'écroula à son tour touché par un kunai que Sasuke venait de lui planter dans le dos.

Naruto sentit le vide et voulu se rattraper mais il avait du mal à bouger, la douleur lui paralysait une partie du corps. Il était perdu et eut le temps de se dire que Sasuke était en vie, un sourire se forma sur son visage à cette pensée alors qu'il dégringolait dans le vide, perdant peu à peu connaissance…

Il ferma les yeux mais sentit quelque chose l'arrêter dans se sa chute, rouvrit un œil et murmura :

- Kakashi-sensei…avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Kakashi avait une main et ses pieds accrochés à la falaise et tenait à bout de bras le corps inconscient du blond, il regarda plus haut et vit Sasuke qui descendait l'aider. A eux deux, ils remontèrent Naruto inconscient.

- Il faut l'amener à Sakura, vite ! dit le sensei en prenant Naruto dans les bras et repartant vers le convoi, suivi d'un Sasuke qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura apportait les premiers soins au blond, elle avait ouvert sa veste et remonté son tee-shirt, la blessure était impressionnante et il avait saigné abondamment, répandant du sang sur tout son torse.  
>- Il me faut de l'eau, dit-elle<p>

Sai, qui avait devancé sa demande, lui tendit aussitôt une gourde. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et continua sous l'œil bienveillant et confiant de son coéquipier.  
>Un peu plus loin, Sasuke, encore plus blanc que d'habitude attendait avec appréhension le verdict au côté de son sensei, il lui demanda :<p>

- Comment ?  
>- Nous avons eu moins de problème que vous, Sai et moi avons tout de suite mis hors combat deux des trois ninjas qui se trouvait là, le troisième s'est rendu. J'ai laissé Sai s'en occuper et je suis venu vous soutenir. J'ai entendu le cri de Naruto et je suis arrivé juste quand il plongeait dans le vide, lui expliqua Kakashi<p>

Sakura releva la tête à ce moment et dit en souriant :

- C'est bon, il va s'en sortir  
>Sasuke soupira de soulagement et Kakashi fit signe à Sai de le suivre en disant à Sakura :<br>- Occupes-toi de Sasuke et installes-les tous les deux dans une carriole, dés que nous avons fini, nous repartons.  
>- Oui, sensei !<p>

Quatre des six ninjas, qui les avaient attaqués étaient morts, mais il était temps d'interroger les deux survivants.

ooo000ooo

Naruto ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, se demandant où il se trouvait, il regarda autour de lui et les dernier événements lui revinrent en mémoire : la mission, l'attaque, la chute et Kakashi-sensei…

Il comprit qu'on l'avait installé dans une des carrioles et que, au mouvement qu'il sentait, le convoi était reparti. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il faisait encore jour. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et son regard tomba sur Sasuke endormi :

_« Il est vachement beau quand il dort…tiens il a une cicatrice sous l'œil…ce doit être pendant le combat…j'espère qu'elle guérira vite »  
><em>Il leva la main gauche et passa délicatement un doigt sur la cicatrice de son ami :  
><em>« Non, ça va ce n'est pas profond….waouh…il a la peau hyper douce »<em>

Ses autres doigts avaient rejoint le premier et c'est toute sa main qui caressait maintenant la joue de son ami, descendant vers ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne les atteigne, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

La main de Naruto se figea et il rougit violemment, il eut un geste de recul qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et une violente douleur du côté droit. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que lui, il l'attrapa au passage et la reposa sur sa joue, la maintenant entre celle-ci et sa propre main. Ses orbes noirs était plantés dans les l'azur de ceux de son compagnon et un léger sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais Sasuke lâcha à ce moment sa main pour poser son index sur les lèvres du blond, lui intimant de se taire. Il désigna l'extérieur, Naruto comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende.

Le brun, sans le quitter des yeux, se releva sur un coude pour mieux observer le blond, son doigt commença alors à suivre les contour des ses lèvres.

Naruto sentait la chaleur de son doigt bientôt rejoint par les autres qui caressait maintenant ses joues. Sa propre main repris son exploration sur le visage du brun, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement bien, une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Il vit Sasuke s'approcher doucement de lui et sentit les lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, il sentit alors son corps s'embraser et gémit.

Il accentua le baiser et sentit la langue de son ami qui réclamait l'accès, Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Sasuke s'engouffra dans sa bouche commençant à explorer chaque centimètre de sa cavité buccale avec gourmandise.

Quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, il s'ensuivit un ballet enivrant où à chacun des deux cherchait à dominer l'autre, provoquant des sensations qui se répandaient dans tous le corps du blond. Il en voulut plus et essaya de se soulever. Mais la violente douleur dans son côté droit revint avec une telle force qu'il rompit le baiser, la respiration coupé, il sentit le vide revenir et retomba évanoui dans les bras protecteurs de son ami.

Celui-ci le réinstalla sur le dos avec tendresse, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et murmura à son oreille.

- Dors, mon ange, on a tout le temps…

Sasuke se réinstalla, veillant sur le sommeil de son blond.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Naruto ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était dans un lit…dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Il supposa que oui. Il essaya de bouger et ne ressentit aucune gêne du côté droit, il se concentra :

- Merci, Kuybi,  
>- Pas de quoi, gamin !<p>

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Naruto pouvait parler avec Kuybi, celui-ci avait d'abord refusé ce contact que Naruto essayait d'établir, mais après la visite de l'Uchiwa. Il avait décidé qu'il était plus prudent d'aider le gamin et il ne le regrettait pas, ce gamin était vraiment incroyable comme en ce moment où il lui demandait :

- Et toi, pas de problème ?  
>- Non aucun, il faut beaucoup plus qu'un simple katana pour venir à bout de moi. ajouta-t-il fièrement.<p>

Naruto sourit, le démon était si fier, presque autant que Sasuke, et ce n'était pas peut dire…

- Dis gamin, depuis quand t'es gay ?  
>Naruto sursauta à la question du renard.<br>- Je ne suis pas gay, enfin je crois pas….  
>- Ah oui, alors c'était quoi ça ! Et le démon lui renvoya l'image de son baiser avec le brun, continuant, et avec l'Uchiwa, en plus…<br>- Heu…ce doit être un accident…  
>- Tu oublies que j'ai aussi tes sensations, et ne me dis pas que c'était un accident !<br>Là, il n'as pas tort, se dit le blond, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il maintint quand même :  
>- Juste un accident…enfin je pense…<p>

Kuybi se mit à rire tandis que Naruto, pour couper court décidait de revenir à ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais le renard lui envoya quand même une dernière image qui fit se figer le blond : La dernière de phrase que Sasuke avait prononcé en l'embrassant sur le front…

Il reprit sa conversation avec le renard :

- Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
>- Je ne peux te montrer que de véritables images<p>

- Gamin ?  
>- Dis Kuybi, je croyais qua quand j'étais inconscient ou que je dormais, tu ne pouvais rien voir ?<p>

- Tu m'as menti !  
>- Ok, c'est vrai, je continu à percevoir l'extérieur, même si tu es inconscient, reconnut le démon.<br>- Je saurais m'en souvenir, triompha Naruto, à bientôt Kuybi !

Il entendit un grognement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux de nouveau sur la pièce où il était et doucement se mettait en position assise. Il aperçut son sensei assis sur le lit en face de lui, son éternel bouquin à la main :

- Yo, Naruto, en forme ?  
>- Ca a l'air d'aller, répondit le jeune homme en bougeant son bras et son épaule droite.<br>- Tu peux remercier Kuybi.  
>- C'est déjà fait<p>

C'est vrai, pensa le blond en regardant ses bandages devenus inutiles, qu'Ero-sanin avait mis Tsunade-sama, Kakashi et Iruka au courant pour ses contacts avec le démon. Il commença à vouloir les défaire mais son sensei l'arrêta :

- Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Sakura m'a bien spécifiée que tu ne devais rien toucher avant son retour et qu'elle puisses t'examiner.  
>Naruto arrêta donc son geste et dit à Kakashi :<br>- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.  
>- Pas de quoi ! Si je t'avais laissé tomber, Iruka m'aurait tué à peine passé la porte du village, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.<br>Cette remarque fit sourire Naruto, qui continua :  
>- Et la mission ?<br>- Réussie. Après t'avoir ramené, Sai et moi avons interrogé les deux survivants de l'attaque, ils ont avoué que leur commanditaire était bel et bien celui que l'on soupçonnait depuis le début.  
>- Le chef du convoi ?<br>- Oui, il voulait en fait, empêcher un mariage de l'une des femmes qui était avec nous, avec un seigneur du pays du riz, et donc un rapprochement des deux pays.  
>- On va pouvoir rentrer alors ?<br>- Oui, on attendait juste que tu te rétablisses.  
>- Je dors depuis longtemps ?<br>- Depuis l'attaque, hier et on est le matin, si tu veux tout savoir.

A ce moment, ses coéquipiers passèrent la porte :

- Salut, leur dit Naruto avec un grand sourire  
>- Kakashi-sensei, j'avais dit qu'il ne devait pas bouger, cria Sakura en se précipitant vers son ami<br>- Je vais bien, Sakura-chan, lui dit le blond, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'enlever tous ses bandages…  
>- Laisses-moi t'examiner, dit-elle en enlevant le tee-shirt du blond, qui rougit violemment<br>- Sakura-chan, on n'est pas tout seul là !  
>- T'inquiètes pas, j'enlève que le haut. ! ce qui fit rougir encore plus le blond.<p>

Sai riait de bon cœur devant la gène de Naruto qui lui jeta un regard noir. Kakashi avait replongé dans son bouquin, attendant le verdict de Sakura et Sasuke…

_« On dirait qu'il est gêné… »_

En effet, le brun s'était légèrement reculé et semblait pétrifié, ses joues avaient rosies et ses yeux semblait rivé sur le torse du blond. Kakashi, toujours dans son bouquin sourit sous son masque en remarquant sa réaction.

Sakura, enlevait consciencieusement les bandages, dénudant ainsi complètement le torse et l'épaule droite de Naruto où il ne restait qu'une fine cicatrice :

- C'est incroyable, je sais que tu récupères vite, mais là…  
>- Tu sais bien qu'avec Naruto, il faut s'attendre à tout, intervint Kakashi<br>- Oui, mais quand même…dit la jeune fille  
>- Je peux remettre mon tee-shirt ? demanda le blond, de plus en plus gêné<br>- Oui, répondit-elle  
>- Bien, on va laisser Naruto se préparer et on se retrouve en bas, dit Kakashi<br>- Heu…  
>- Oui, Naruto ?<br>- Je pourrais manger…c'est que j'ai vachement faim moi !  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te laisser le temps de manger avant de partir, lui répondit Kakashi en souriant.<p>

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et le blond se dirigea vers la douche, tout en pensant à son ami :

_« Pourquoi s'est-il senti aussi gêné que moi, c'est quoi cette réaction ? et pourquoi cela m'a fait plaisir….vivement que l'on rentre, il faut que je parle à Iruka-sensei, il devrait pouvoir m'expliquer…après tout, il est amoureux de Kakashi-sensei, lui »_

Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner, nos cinq ninjas reprirent le chemin de Konoha, qu'ils attendraient d'après, leur sensei, en début de soirée.

ooo000ooo

Ils y arrivèrent effectivement en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil se couchait sur le mont des Hokage, Kakashi se tourna vers ses quatre élèves dés qu'ils franchirent les portes :

- Je vais aller faire mon rapport à l'Hokage, Sakura, emmènes les garçons à l'hôpital, visite de contrôle pour tous. Demain vous aurez une journée de repos. On se retrouve après-demain à l'endroit habituel, à l'heure habituelle.  
>- Bien, sensei ! lui répondirent quatre voix avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée blanche.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous en salle d'examen à l'hôpital, Sai et Sakura furent rapidement relâchés, n'ayant subi aucune blessure et se retrouvèrent à la sortie au même moment.  
>Sai proposa à la jeune fille de la raccompagner et Sakura accepta en rougissant légèrement.<p>

ooo000ooo

Pour Sasuke ce fut un peu plus long, mais aucune blessure grave n'étant décelée, les médecins finirent par le relâcher également avec les consignes d'usage.

Avant de sortir, le brun s'informa de son ami, on lui répondit qu'il était encore en salle d'examen. Malgré sa fatigue, Sasuke sortit de l'hôpital et s'installa sur un toit en attendant Naruto. Il voulait être sur que le blond rentrerait sans problème chez lui, mais ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Fierté Uchiwa ?

Naruto sortit une heure plus tard, fatigué, énervé et affamé, les médecins l'avaient examiné sous toutes les coutures pendant des heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et se dit qu'il avait le temps de rentrer prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Iruka-sensei chez Ichiraku.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de chez lui, quand surgirent de partout une dizaine de personnes qui se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Naruto était trop épuisé pour chercher à fuir, et malgré les protestations de Kuybi qui voulait prendre le dessus pour repousser tout le monde à coup de chakra, solution qu'il rejetait de toutes ses forces, il se laissa tomber à terre.

L'équipe d'anbus qui avaient repris sa surveillance dès que Naruto avait franchit la porte du village, se prépara à intervenir, mais soudain ils se figèrent.

Naruto ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'avalanche de coups qui n'arriva pas…il n'était plus immobilisé.  
>Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes pour voir Sasuke de dos faisant face à la horde de personnes qu'ils l'attaquaient régulièrement. Il entendit les divers propos :<p>

- C'est un Uchiwa, regardez ses yeux  
>- Mais pourquoi il défend ce monstre ?<br>- Méfions-nous il est dangereux

Sasuke se mit en position de combat et leur lança d'une voix glaciale :

- Si j'apprends que l'un de vous a fait du mal à mon ami, je vous retrouverais et vous le ferais payer !

Ces paroles amenèrent d'abord un grand silence, puis un sauve qui peut de la part de la foule en face de lui. Trente secondes plus tard la rue était vide, Sasuke satisfait, se tourna vers Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé, pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et les insinuations du renard sur la nature de ses relations avec le brun n'arrangeaient pas les choses, l'embrouillant encore plus…

- Eh dobe ! Tu comptes passer la nuit là ?

Naruto releva la tête et vit la main tendue de Sasuke, il la saisie et se releva, se retrouvant face à lui. Ils se regardaient sans dire un mot, l'intensité de leur regard parlait pour eux, les orbes noirs du brun affichant une certitude que les pupilles azurs ne demandaient qu'à croire sans vraiment y parvenir.

Sur le toit, au-dessus, un des anbus quitta la formation pour aller faire son rapport à son chef d'équipe sans qu'aucun des jeunes garçons ne le remarque.

Il se passa un très long moment avant que Naruto baisse légèrement la tête, rompant ainsi l'échange, il murmura :

- Merci  
>- De rien, dobe…et si tu m'expliquais ?<br>- C'est peu compliqué…et puis…  
>- hmm…<br>- Je dois retrouver Iruka-sensei…s'il ne me voit pas il va s'inquiéter.  
>- Ok, on y va, alors, mais tu devrais d'abord te changer.<p>

Naruto réalisa qu'il était dans un triste état, s'il arrivait comme cela, Iruka-sensei aurait sûrement une crise cardiaque…Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il dit :

- J'habite juste à côté, j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer, tu viens ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire emboîta le pas au blond.

ooo000ooo

C'était la deuxième fois, que le brun pénétrait dans son appartement, la première étant cette fameuse nuit avant leur mission, il sourit intérieurement en voyant l'état de l'appartement, cela correspondait tout à fait à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait et ça collait tellement au blond…

Celui-ci cachait sa gêne devant l'étrangeté de la situation par une profusion de paroles sans importances que le brun n'écoutait pas vraiment, il entendit un « fais comme chez toi » suivi d'une porte qui se fermait et du silence, juste troublé par le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain où le blond venait de se réfugier.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le blond sous la douche et frissonna à cette pensée. Il se secoua pour rependre le contrôle de ses sens et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Naruto de son côté, sous sa douche essayait vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas aidé par Kuybi qui ne cessait de lui renvoyer dans la tête les images de la scène de la carriole…ce qui provoquait chez le blond une étrange chaleur qui envoyait des sensations directement dans son bas-ventre qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler.

Affolé, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide s'aspergeant de l'eau glaciale qui eut raison de son érection naissante. Il en profita pour engueuler vertement le démon, le traitant de pervers encore plus obsédé qu'Ero-sanin.

Kuybi, faussement vexé s'amusait passablement des émotions de son hôte, mais finit par le laisser en paix en riant, décidément, ce gamin l'intéressait de plus en plus…

Celui-ci, les pensées encore plus embrouillées qu'à son entrée dans cette pièce, sortit de le douche, s'essuya sommairement et passant une serviette autour de sa taille, sortit de la salle de bain, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Sasuke, un verre d'eau à la main sortant de la cuisine.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, Naruto rougissant violement sous le regard du brun.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa doucement glisser le long de celle-ci. Même s'il était loin d'être un expert, il n'avait à son actif que quelques expériences en matière de sexualité, et en plus avec des filles mais il avait pu reconnaître ce regard…ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Sasuke était du désir et le pire c'est qu'il avait apprécié ce regard il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait entre eux bien plus que de l'amitié…

ooo000ooo

**Un peu plus loin …**

A la résidence des ninjas, Kakashi écoutait avec attention le rapport de son subordonné chargé de la surveillance de Naruto.  
>Ce changement de situation lui plaisait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles, il donna donc l'ordre d'alléger la surveillance mais sans la supprimer totalement, histoire de voire la réaction aux menaces de Sasuke.<p>

Il prit une douche rapide et s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage, il monta jusqu'à la porte du bureau de celle-ci et frappa. Il entra après avoir y été invité. Il leva un sourcil devant la présence d'une deuxième personne dans le bureau et qui expliquait sûrement sa convocation ici :

- Jiraya-sama, que nous vaut cette visite ?  
>- Malheureusement, des mauvaises nouvelles, répondit l'interpellé<br>- Jiraya vient de m'informer que deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont actuellement à la frontière du pays du feu et se dirigent vers Konoha, intervint Tsunade  
>- On sait lesquels ? Interrogea Kakashi<br>- Kisame et Itachi Uchiwa, lui répondit Jiraya

Un silence s'installa avant que Kakashi ne reprenne :

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur et Kakashi leur relata l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Naruto rentait chez lui et leur exposa son raisonnement :

- D'après les anbus, ils ont essayé de l'immobiliser avec une technique ninja, même s'il ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal, il l'aurait sûrement blessé, le bloquant ainsi pour quelques jours au village.  
>- Mais ceux qui l'attaquent ici sont des civils, objecta Tsunade<br>- Kakashi a raison, intervint Jiraya, il y a longtemps que l'on soupçonne des ninjas d'être derrière ces attaques, sans arriver à mettre la main dessus, cela pourrait en effet expliquer bien des choses…  
>- Il y aurait un traître au sein même du village ? dit Tsunade, et un espion de l'Akatsuki en plus ?<br>- Effectivement, cela donne à réfléchir, lui répondit Jiraya  
>- Il faut protéger Naruto et Sasuke, les mettre tous les deux sous surveillance, constata Tsunade<br>- Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ? intervint Kakashi  
>- Deux jours, maximum, lui répondit Jiraya, à quoi penses-tu ?<br>- L'intervention de Sasuke va forcement modifier leur plan, il faut en profiter…  
>- Tu as une idée ? Lui demanda Tsunade<br>- Peut-être…dit-il en regardant les deux sanins.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement de Naruto…**

Le blond toujours assis par terre, sentit une pression dans son dos, machinalement il glissa de la porte à laquelle il était toujours adossé pour se retrouver contre le mur, coincé entre son lit et la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement.

Sasuke entra dans la petite chambre cherchant le blond des yeux. Il finit par le découvrir, recroquevillé, les bras entourant ses genoux relevés, la tête reposant sur ceux-ci, la serviette cachant à peine sa nudité, derrière la porte.

Le brun s'accroupit sur le sol en face du blond, à quelques centimètres de lui, et doucement releva sa tête plongeant ses yeux dans l'azur qui lui faisait face. Il vit l'incompréhension, la peur et…l'espoir ? Encore plus doucement il avança la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond sans le quitter des yeux. Il le vit les perles bleues se fermer et sentit la pression sur ses lèvres s'intensifier, alors il ferma à son tour les siens et se laissa submerger par la douceur de cet échange. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant ainsi le contrôle à son compagnon qui profita de cette invite et plongea sa langue d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus inquisitrice dans sa bouche.

Il sentit la main de Naruto se perdre dans ses cheveux, alors que la sienne caressait doucement son dos, sentant les frissons sur sa peau nue. Tandis que le ballet de leurs langues s'intensifiait, il sentit Naruto bouger et se sentit tiré vers l'avant, tombant à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de son compagnon et se retrouva plaquer contre le torse encore humide du blond.

Il conforta sa position et passa son deuxième bras autour sa taille, alors qu'il sentait une main se perdre dans son dos. Leurs corps étaient si serrés qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait ignorés l'état de l'autre. Quand, à court d'oxygène, il durent rompre le baiser, le blond enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Sasuke et se mit à pleurer doucement, en silence, laissant couler les larmes si longtemps retenues.

Le brun n'osait pas bouger, il sentait l'humidité des larmes de Naruto percées le fin tissu de son tee-shirt, et entrer en contact avec sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Le blond le sentit aussi et resserra son étreinte, puis doucement commença à parler.

Il lui dit tout ou presque : son enfance solitaire les agressions les regards de haines qu'il rencontrait sa rencontre avec Iruka l'espoir que celui-ci avait fait naître en lui son rêve de devenir Hokage pour se faire reconnaître enfin la trahison de Mizuki comment il avait obtenu son bandeau les débuts de l'équipe sept son besoin de le surpasser et la souffrance du vide après leur combat dans la vallée de la fin. Il lui raconta l'acharnement de l'entraînement avec Ero-sanin dans le seul but de le retrouver, lui, de le faire revenir…

Sasuke avait écouté, caressant doucement son dos pendant tout le monologue de Naruto, découvrant peu à peu un autre aspect du blond, celui qu'il savait si bien caché par ses sourires et ses blagues idiotes, cette souffrance qu'il n'avait même jamais soupçonnée ou qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir.

Doucement, il se recula un peu, pour voir Naruto qui relevait la tête et plongea son regard noir dans les prunelles azurs, il dit :

- Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais Naruto, je te promets  
>- Non, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir<p>

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur et Naruto reprit

- Tu as ta vengeance, rien ne t'arrêtera, je le sais, et le brun savait qu'il avait raison.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se fixer, cherchant à sonder l'autre, puis Naruto reprit doucement la parole :

- Il faut que l'on y aille, sinon on va voir débarquer Iruka-sensei ici.  
>- Naruto…<p>

Mais le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- On verra ça après…promis

Sasuke le regarda, il souriait de nouveau, de ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, même s'il ne le réalisait vraiment qu'aujourd'hui. Il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celle du blond puis se releva doucement, sortit de la chambre laissant Naruto s'habiller.

ooo000ooo

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant chez Ichiraku sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait prononcé une parole, le blond avait retrouvé son sourire et le brun son impassibilité (ça a du bon d'être ninja des fois).

Iruka attendait déjà Naruto, s'il fut surpris de voir celui-ci arrivé accompagné de Sasuke, il n'en montra rien et les accueillis tous les deux avec sa chaleur habituelle. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois et passèrent leur commande discutant joyeusement, enfin plus exactement Naruto et Iruka parlant et Sasuke répondant par monosyllabes aux différentes affirmations de son coéquipier.

Si, en apparence, ils étaient tous les trois plongés dans une conversation, il en était tout autrement de leurs pensées respectives :

Iruka essayait de comprendre ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensemble, il connaissait leur rivalité. Même s'il avait depuis longtemps compris que cela cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond de la part de son pupille, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation….est-ce que Naruto aurait écouté son conseil et avait décidé de se confier à Sasuke ?

Si oui, cela pouvait expliqué la présence de celui-ci, encore que il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisses s'intéresser autant au blond.

Sasuke de son côté, essayait d'analyser ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement du blond. Il revoyait ce moment, où il l'avait vu tombé de la falaise, croyant le perdre à jamais, à ce moment un vide immense l'avait envahit, le figeant sur place. Ce n'est qu'après avoir perçu la présence de leur sensei qu'il avait pu réagir. Mais ce qui le perturbait encore plus c'est que ce sentiment pour le blond, que la veille encore il croyait récent, était ancré au plus profond de lui depuis si longtemps…et par son refus à reconnaître ce sentiment il l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Naruto, lui, avait pour l'instant une autre préoccupation que ses propres problèmes, et c'était son tuteur. Il l'avait quitté abattu et malheureux et même s'il s'était reprit un peu, il sentait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demandait si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec son sensei, et en plus celui-ci aurait déjà du arriver…est-ce que ces deux-là étaient fâchés ? Iruka n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses problèmes, Naruto le savait par expérience, alors quoi faire s'il ne savait même pas d'où venait le problème ? Si au moins Kakashi arrivait il aurait peut-être une idée…

- Salut vous trois, il reste une place ?  
>Naruto sourit en entendant la voix de son sensei et répondit joyeusement tout en observant attentivement son tuteur :<br>- Bien sur Kakashi-sensei, installez-vous, on vient juste de commencer !  
>Iruka salua simplement son aîné, mais Naruto remarqua sa surprise et la légère coloration des ses joues.<p>

_« Alors, c'est bien de là que vient le problème, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passé entre ces deux là ? » _

Sasuke ne dit rien mais se demanda ce que son sensei pouvait faire ici (il ignorait les habitudes qu'avaient acquis ces trois-là), alors que celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement un fan de ramen.  
>Kakashi s'installa donc et Naruto continua joyeusement à parler jusqu'à que son sensei lui demande :<p>

- Ca s'est bien passé à l'hôpital ?  
>Naruto lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora totalement alors qu'Iruka demandait :<br>- L'hôpital ? Tu as été blessé Naruto ?  
>- Légèrement seulement, répondis celui-ci se tournant vers son tuteur qui affichait une inquiétude visible, Ne vous inquiétez pas Iruka-sensei, tous va bien maintenant. (Les deux autres se demandait si « légèrement » était vraiment le plus approprié à la blessure de Naruto, mais ne relevèrent pas)<br>- N'empêche, il serait peut-être plus prudent que tu ne passes pas la nuit seul, insista Kakashi. Naruto se tourna vers lui, se demandant à quoi il jouait, sachant que ce genre d'attitude allait inquiéter son tuteur, mais celui-ci continuait imperturbable :  
>- Tu pourrais passez la nuit chez Sasuke, sa maison est grande et je suis sur qu'il te trouvera une petite place, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?<br>- Pas de problème, sensei, répondit celui-ci levant un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, il avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait mais le but lui échappait.  
>- Bien, alors c'est réglé, reprit celui-ci<br>- J'ai peut-être le droit de donner mon avis, non ? intervint Naruto qui jusque là était resté muet de surprise par l'attitude de son sensei.  
>- Tu sais Naruto, si Kakashi-sensei estime qu'il vaut mieux que tu passes la nuit chez Sasuke, c'est peut-être plus prudent non ? lui demanda Iruka qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer.<br>- Mais je vous assure que je me sens bien Iruka-sensei, dit celui-ci, mais devant l'inquiétude de son tuteur, il préféra ajouter, enfin si cela rassure tout le monde je n'y voit pas d'objection…il faudra quand même que je passes chez moi chercher des affaires, finit-il  
>- On y passera en rentrant chez moi. lui répondit Sasuke<p>

Ce détail réglé, ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, sauf Iruka qui avait du mal à ne pas jeter des coups d'œil inquiet vers son pupille. Kakashi le remarqua et s'en voulut terriblement de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais il fallait que Naruto aille chez Sasuke cette nuit, c'était la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés tout à l'heure : pour protéger efficacement les deux il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble et le quartier Uchiwa étant désert, il était beaucoup plus facile à surveiller que l'appartement de Naruto situé dans un quartier populaire. Il soupira en silence et se leva, son repas terminé. Naruto lui dit :

- Vous partez déjà Kakashi-sensei ?  
>- Oui, j'ai encore des choses à faire, en effet il lui restait quelques détails à régler pour mener à bien le plan qu'ils avaient décidés, il ajouta cependant, et puis j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne veux pas manquer.<p>

Iruka regarda vers lui en entendant ces paroles, mais le ninja copieur avait déjà disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Iruka pesta intérieurement, mais reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes garçons qui semblaient commencer à ressentir la fatigue de leur retour de mission.

La nuit était tombée et Iruka jugea qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dormir, il donna donc le signal de départ, et il les accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement du blond où celui-ci récupéra rapidement quelques affaires. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus loin après qu'Iruka recommande encore une fois au brun de bien veiller sur le blond.

ooo000ooo

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire sur Konoha, et les deux jeunes hommes avançaient côte à côte sans un mot.

Naruto était en pleine discussion avec Kuybi qui :  
>- Alors gamin, c'est pour ça que tu m'as empêché de le tuer ?<br>- Même sans ça, j'ai jamais voulu le tuer et je t'interdis de le faire !  
>- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, gamin !<br>- Arrêtes de faire ton fier, tu es en moi et c'est moi qui décides, je ne veux plus faire de mal aux autres.  
>- N'empêche, je pourrais encore prendre le contrôle.<br>- Pas sans mon accord et tu le sais.

- On ne pourrait pas juste s'entendre ?  
>- S'entendre ?<br>- Oui, tu es en moi et donc on est bien obligé de se supporter non, si le fait que je sois gay t'amuses autant et peux améliorer nos rapports, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Ok, je te laisse réfléchir.

Naruto eut un petit sourire, il ignorait pourquoi, mais visiblement ses déboires sentimentaux amusaient Kuybi et cela faisait évoluer leur relation. En plus il arrivait maintenant à lui parler et garder le contact avec l'extérieur et ça aussi c'était nouveau.

Sasuke, lui cherchait toujours à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé leur sensei à les réunir pour la nuit, mais au fond quelle importance ? L'important c'était qu'il allait être avec lui pour toute la nuit.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Ils arrivaient au quartier Uchiwa quand Naruto parla enfin :

- Dis donc, c'est désert chez toi !  
>- Personne n'habite ici, à part moi, tu sais…<p>

Ils arrivaient à la porte de la grande maison familiale de Sasuke où celui-ci s'était réinstallé depuis son retour. Naruto se rappelait qu'il ne l'habitait pas avant de partir, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi t'as décidé de vivre ici ?

Le brun le regarda étonné mais ne sachant quoi répondre, vu qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à se réinstaller ici. Le blond étant habitué au silence de son ami continua tout de même :

- C'est vrai, t'aurais eu plus de compagnie ailleurs.

Ils se déchaussèrent et Sasuke guida son ami jusqu'une chambre d'ami où le blond déposa ses affaires, Naruto était déjà venu une fois ou deux ici, mais il s'était arrêté à l'entrée. Le brun lui montra la salle de bain, le laissant pendant que lui-même allait prendre une douche. Le blond s'installa donc, sa chambre était située à côté de celle de son ami, cela le rassurait, cette grande maison vide l'impressionnait un peu. Il se mit à la fenêtre et laissa errer son regard sur le village, la vue d'ici était très différente de son appartement, il repensait à sa conversation avec le renard à neuf queues.

_« Je suis vraiment gay ? Je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par un autre homme pourtant…Mais tout à l'heure…c'était tellement bien »_

Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées ne sentit pas la présence de son ami qui le regardait pensivement à l'entrée de la chambre.

Celui-ci réalisait que le blond était la raison profonde de son retour à Konoha. Même si au fond de lui il le savait depuis longtemps, jamais il n'avait voulu se l'avouer, c'était une sorte de faiblesse ce lien avec lui, il l'avait souvent pensé. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'il s'était menti à lui-même. Ce sentiment était là depuis bien longtemps et c'était de l'amour…

Il ne bougea pas quand il vit le blond se retourner, celui-ci surprit de le trouver là, lui lança un regard interrogatif, il entra dans la pièce et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit :

- On avait pas fini tout à l'heure, dit-il simplement en faisant signe à Naruto de venir s'asseoir en face de lui qui s'exécuta de bonne grâce tout en mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux, ce qui amusa le brun qui reprit :  
>- Continu.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi maintenant ? précisa Sasuke<br>- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, dit le blond en baissant la tête  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Je suis né le jour de l'attaque de Kuybi, pour certain c'est un triste souvenir…mais ça se calmera après, il faut juste attendre.  
>-…<p>

Sasuke observa son coéquipier, il semblait gêné, trifouillait la couverture nerveusement, la tête baissé, il reprit néanmoins :

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

- Naruto ?  
>- Je veux pas…je veux pas blessé…quelqu'un<p>

Le brun comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Naruto n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça, et s'il s'était confié tout à l'heure, c'était sur le coup de l'émotion…quelque chose le tracassait encore, mais il cessa de l'interroger pour lui demander :

- Tu veux un thé ?  
>Naruto releva la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage<br>- Oui, je veux bien

Sasuke se leva et guida le blond jusqu'au salon, lui indiquant d'un geste le canapé et la télé pendant qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. Il était inquiet : l'attitude de Kakashi-sensei. Cette insistance à vouloir que Naruto ne passe pas la nuit seul. La façon très habile de les envoyer tous les deux ici en plus de cette attaque faite par des civils en utilisant une technique ninja pour immobiliser la victime, tout cela ne collait pas…

Il revint dans le salon avec un plateau et servit le thé, Naruto s'était assis dur le canapé mais n'avait pas allumé la télé, il s'assit à ses côtés, ce fut le blond qui reprit la parole :

- Sasuke ?  
>-hmm<br>- Pour tout à l'heure…chez moi…

Le brun se tourna vers lui et les orbes noirs se plantant dans les prunelles bleues, Naruto sentit ses joues se colorées, le brun vint à son aide :

- Ca t'ennuie ?  
>- Oui…enfin non…pas du tout…, il rougissait de plus en plus.<p>

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue du blond et doucement approcha de son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce chaste baiser, puis se recula légèrement pour regarder Naruto et lui demander :

- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
>Les yeux du blond devinrent espiègles en murmurant d'une voix faussement innocente :<br>- Je ne sais pas, tu peux recommencer que je me fasse une meilleure idée ?

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et fit glisser sa main de la joue du blond derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois il sentit la pression réciproque et titilla les lèvres offertes avec sa langue réclamant un accès que Naruto ne lui refusa pas.

Sasuke s'engouffra avec un grognement de plaisir dans la bouche offerte du blond, l'explorant avec avidité, allant à la rencontre sa langue, entamant avec celle-ci un ballet de plus en plus intense. Ils se découvraient, se goûtant l'autre, se gavant chacun de cette découverte que un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer.

Sasuke profita de l'échange pour passer une de ses jambes derrière le blond, la refermant sur ses reins et le faire glisser vers lui, plaquant ainsi leurs deux torses. Les bras de Naruto se nouèrent aussitôt autour de lui, une main se perdit dans la chevelure ébène, alors que l'autre passait sous le tee-shirt. Le contact avec sa peau le fit frissonner ce qui encouragea la caresse du blond. Les mains du mains brun étaient elles aussi, passées sous le tee-shirt du blond et palpaient avidement son dos.

Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Naruto bascula la tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement rauque, submerger par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Sasuke en profita le débarrasser de son tee-shirt, ôtant au passage le sien, il bougea afin de faire basculer le blond et l'allonger sur le canapé, se positionnant à cheval sur lui, regardant avec envie le torse halé si convoité maintenant à sa portée.

La chaleur monta encore d'un cran, ils avaient tous deux le souffle court, le joues rosies et les yeux brillants.

Naruto, lui était essayait de reprendre pied, il gémit de plus belle quand Sasuke, confortant sa position, fit s'effleurer leur deux sexes gorgés de désir. Le brun l'observait, s'amusant à suivre des doigts le contour de ses muscles, cherchant les zones érogènes de son compagnon, attentif à chaque réaction du blond. Celui-ci, se soulevant posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son compagnon et commença à descendre vers son torse, à petits coups de langue experts qui le firent frémir et gémir à la fois, l'excitation enclenchant involontairement ses sharingans.

Il perçut un mouvement venant de le baie vitrée, restée entrouverte, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne Naruto l'avait attrapé, l'entourant de ses bras et l'avait fait basculé sur le sol. Il le protégea de son corps dans le chute qui suivie alors qu'une volée de kunais venait se planter dans le canapé où ils se trouvaient encore quinze secondes plus tôt.

Un bruit de bataille éclata à l'extérieur pendant qu'ils roulaient sur le sol. Naruto regarda Sasuke, qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien et se dégagea, se releva et se précipita dehors, suivit de près par son coéquipier.

La bataille avait déjà cessé et devant eux, une dizaine d'anbus tenait en respect trois ninjas, un des anbus se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, toujours torse nu :

- Ca va, vous deux ?  
>- Oui, répondit Sasuke<br>- Bien, on va vous laisser, alors, on emmène ces trois là.

Il fit quelques signes et tous les anbus ainsi que leurs prisonniers disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans réaction, il faut dire que tout avait été si vite.  
>Finalement Naruto, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot se retourna, rentra dans le salon, ramassa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Sasuke qui l'avait suivi l'interpella :<p>

- Naruto ?  
>Celui-ci de dos, s'immobilisa<br>- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Sasuke au milieu du salon complètement interloqué.

Celui-ci finit par sortir de son état de stupeur et suivit le blond vers sa propre chambre où il se changea pour la nuit :

_« Je me demande pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, je vais quand même aller voir si tout va bien de son côté »_

Il entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Naruto et s'approcha doucement de son lit, celui-ci semblait dormir profondément, couché sur le dos. Sasuke l'observa un moment et s'assit à ses côtés, se rappelant la nuit où il s'était glissé dans sa chambre : c'est à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à comprendre et après ce qui s'était passé ce soir il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité, il était amoureux de Naruto et visiblement, même si celui-ci n'avait pas encore accepté la vérité, c'était réciproque.

Sa main glissa vers le visage endormi, mais son poignet fut intercepté par la main du blond. Il sursauta, surpris, mais non il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il regarda la main de Naruto qui s'était accroché à son poignet et le visage de celui-ci, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

- Sasuke…

L'interpellé sourit et doucement se glissa dans le lit auprès de son ami, le prenant dans ses bras, l'autre lâcha son poignet et vint se blottir dans la chaleur du brun, posant sa tête sur le son torse. Sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front du blond et s'endormit à son tour.

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, l'anbu responsable de la surveillance des deux jeunes hommes terminait son rapport devant les trois personnes présentes. Il reçut de nouveaux ordres et disparut aussitôt.

- Tu en penses quoi, Kakashi ?  
>L'interpellé regarda les deux sanins.<br>- Rien, il faut attendre la fin des interrogatoires, pour l'instant il n'y a aucune raison de changer le plan.  
>- D'accord avec lui, dit Jiraya<br>- Si on en sait plus d'ici à ce que nous partions, on avisera, reprit Kakashi  
>- Cela me parait judicieux, en effet. lui répondit Tsunade en se levant signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien. Kakashi salua ses supérieurs et sortit.<p>

Il sortit de l'immeuble et regarda vers le ciel en soupirant : l'attaque de la maison Uchiwa avait été plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait et tout cela l'avait entraîner beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

ooo000ooo

Il se demanda si Iruka avait été au rendez-vous et si oui combien de temps avait-il attendu ? Il décida de vérifier : s'il s'y était rendu il trouverait des traces là-bas, il disparut donc réapparaissant devant la stèle. Il sentit immédiatement une présence et se retourna rapidement, prêt à toute éventualité et se figea, cloué par la surprise.

Au pied d'un arbre, apparemment endormi, se trouvait Iruka, la tête reposant sur ses genoux relevés.

Kakashi s'approcha sans bruit, s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Le chuunin se réveilla immédiatement et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le réveiller en clignant des yeux :

- Kakashi-sensei…..  
>- Tu sais qu'il est très imprudent de s'endormir dans un endroit aussi isolé ?<br>Iruka était maintenant complètement réveillé.  
>- Je…<br>- Tu ?  
>- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus…<br>- Et moi, je ne pensais pas te trouver encore ici.

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans bouger, leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre. Un léger vent les balaya et Iruka frissonna, de froid ou de plaisir, lui-même n'aurait su le dire, il sentit la main de Kakashi quitter son épaule et se poser sur sa joue :

- Tu es gelé, viens ne restons pas là. lui dit-il en se relevant et tendant sa main au chuunin.

Celui-ci la prit, se releva et fut trahi par ses membres inférieurs engourdis par la longue attente. Il trébucha et fut rattrapé par les bras puissants du ninja copieur qui le stabilisa contre son torse :

- Iruka, ça va ?  
>- Oui…je suis juste un peu ankylosé…ça devrait aller maintenant.<p>

Mais Kakashi ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Iruka frissonna malgré lui et se sentit de nouveau perdre pied, décidément, cet homme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…

- Si je te propose un thé pour te réchauffer, tu vas encore t'enfuir ? lui murmura le jounin.  
>Sa voix était tellement sensuelle, Iruka se força à reprendre le contrôle, il avait encore tellement d'incertitudes…<br>- Allons chez moi…comme ça je ne pourrais pas fuir, répondit-il  
>- Ok !<p>

Kakashi fit un signe et ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans le salon d'Iruka, toujours dans la même position, le jounin consentit alors à le libérer. Le chuunin, un instant déstabilisé par leur arrivée, se reprit et fit signe à Kakashi de s'installer alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il jeta au passage un coup d'œil au réveil, 3 heures du matin, pas étonnant que ses membres aient été si engourdis.

Il réfléchissait tout en s'activant dans la cuisine, comment savoir ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux ? Dés qu'il était près de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien et était dans l'incapacité de penser normalement…

De son côté Kakashi, l'observait de loin, il sentait le trouble du chuunin et lui aussi voulait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Iruka à lui dire ces étranges paroles qui sur le coup l'avait profondément blessé…

ooo000ooo

**Loin du village, dans une auberge…**

Deux hommes finissaient leur repas :

- Ils deviennent vraiment gênant, que fait-on maintenant, Itachi ?  
>L'interpellé jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son compagnon.<br>- Il faut le séparer de cette garde trop rapprochée, j'ai une idée…

Kisame sourit, il leur fallait le jinchuriki, il espérait qu le plan d'Itachi serait plus efficace que les espions qu'ils avaient à Konoha et qui venaient de se faire prendre.

ooo000ooo

**Dans l'appartement d'Iruka…**

Le chuunin venait de déposer le thé sur la table basse, son hôte avait pris place sur le canapé, Iruka s'installa sur le fauteuil, et jeta un regard vers Kakashi qui fut immédiatement capté par celui du jounin. Le temps s'arrêta un instant, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une réponse à ses questions :

- Iruka ?  
>L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête, Kakashi continua<br>- Que s'est-il passé qui t'as fait si peur ?  
>- Je…vous avez…, Iruka fixa le sol paniqué, cherchant comment exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti sans provoquer de nouveau la colère jounin. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua sans relever la tête :<br>- Quand cet anbu est venu…l'autre soir…vous avez…si vite…j'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais rien…et puis le lendemain dans la taverne…le chuunin ne releva pas la tête quand il sentit la main de son compagnon sur sa cuisse et entendit sa voix, sans colère pourtant, cette fois, Kakashi s'était déplacé de façon à être tout proche :  
>- Et c'est juste ça qui t'a fait réagir si violemment ?<br>- Tout avait été…si soudain…ajouta Iruka.

Même si les explications étaient confuses, le jounin, commençait à comprendre mieux la réaction d'Iruka, il ajouta pourtant :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu le jour de mon départ ?  
>- C'était plus fort que moi…répondit le chuunin dans un souffle.<p>

Kakashi se glissa devant le lui et s'agenouillât, il attrapa à deux mains le visage d'Iruka pour le forcer à le regarder, il vit les larmes qui inondaient le visage et tendrement les essuya, et expliqua :

- Iruka, je suis désolé de t'avoir choqué, mais il est essentiel pour ma propre survie et celle des mes coéquipiers que je reste maître de la situation quelle que soit les circonstances. Tu es un ninja, tu peux comprendre cela non ? Mais ce que je t'ai dit sous le coup de la colère était vrai, je n'ai jamais cherché à jouer avec toi et si j'étais dans cette taverne, c'est simplement parce que je t'y avais suivi.

Iruka eut un regard surprit, mais le jounin continuait :

- Je voulais te parler, la façon dont tu t'étais enfui, le fait que tu ais pleuré…  
>- Comment…<br>- Comment je sais ? Je suis passé ici en revenant, mais tu dormais déjà et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je t'ai donc guetté à ta sortie de l'académie le lendemain.

Iruka était abasourdi, il essayait d'assimiler les informations et ce qu'elles impliquaient sans y parvenir. Il sonda le jounin du regard, cherchant la confirmation sur son visage, mais le masque le gênait. Sans réfléchir, il posa à son tour ses mains sur le visage de Kakashi et descendit doucement son masque, il avait besoin de savoir, de voir son visage, d'être sur.

Devant le sourire de son vis-à-vis il se sentit fondre. Il se laissa glisser du fauteuil, réceptionné par le jounin qui le cala sur ses genoux en le maintenant d'une main dans le dos.  
>Iruka approcha doucement presque timidement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi. Celui-ci prit le temps de savourer le baiser avant d'y répondre, accentuant la pression, mais il laissa le contrôle au chuunin qui s'écartait un peu pour lui demandait avec une voix toujours incrédule :<p>

- Tu es venu ici et tu m'as suivi ?

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette question, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
>Une de ses mains remonta vers le cou d'Iruka et finit sa course dans ses cheveux qu'il détacha avant de se perdre dedans. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, sentant l'un comme l'autre la tension monter d'un cran, le jounin ramena le corps du chuunin contre le sien et le serra presque violement, Iruka l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :<p>

- Je ne suis pas sur que d'être celui que tu recherches, Iruka.  
>Celui-ci lui répondit sur le même ton<br>- Pourquoi ne t'autorises-tu pas aimer, Kakashi ?

Le jounin se figea à cette question, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.  
>Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que la réponse ne vienne :<p>

- Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu tous ceux auxquels je tenais.  
>- Alors c'est moi qui devrais avoir peur et pas toi.<p>

Kakashi se recula et regarda son compagnon interrogatif, celui-ci reprit :

- C'est toi qui pars en mission où tu risques ta vie, moi je ne sors guère de l'académie, il souriait, et ne me mens pas, j'ai un très bon espion qui sait très bien de quoi sont faites ces missions et comment elles se passent. Il me raconte tout.

Kakashi sentit tomber certaines des barrières qu'il avait érigées sous les yeux tellement surs d'Iruka et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Son baiser se fit rapidement plus pressant réclamant un accès que le chuunin lui donna volontiers, le contact de leurs langues lui envoya un choc de désir qui monta en lui avec violence, il resserra son étreinte et explora avec délices la bouche offerte de son compagnon.

A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser et se recula légèrement, affirma sa prise et bascula la tête d'Iruka en arrière, pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin dans son cou à petits coups de langue et de baiser qui faisait gémir son partenaire. Sa main remonta dans ses cheveux et défit le bandeau frontal, ôtant le sien au passage découvrant son œil gauche fermé sur son sharingan.

Iruka regarda avec fascination le visage complètement découvert du jounin, ses doigts passèrent lentement sur la cicatrice de son œil gauche, il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière mais ne l'avait jamais vu directement. Il s'emplissait les yeux de cette vision que personne ne voyait jamais. Il savourait ces instants qu'il avait tellement imaginé, il s'attaqua à la veste du jounin, la retira et promena ses mains le long du torse musclé, à travers le fin tissu du tee-shirt.

Après un long moment d'exploration, il passa ses mains sous le tissu déclanchant pour son plus grand plaisir, des frissons incontrôlés chez le jounin. Celui-ci fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jeta au loin avant d'entreprendre de mettre Iruka également torse nu. Une fois ce détail réglé, ils entreprirent de se découvrir mutuellement, ils s'étaient observés de loin pendant si longtemps…

Kakashi posa ses lèvres sur le cou du chuunin, et commença à descendre le long de son torse, il goûtait chaque centimètres carrés, sa langue captura une partie terriblement sensible jouant avec. Iruka bascula en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, se cambrant sous les coups de langues experts de son compagnon. Ils sentirent tous les deux la chaleur monter encore d'un cran, Iruka noua ses jambes autour de Kakashi, celui-ci ramena le corps du chuunin contre le sien et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Ne bouges pas

Iruka comprit et s'accrocha au jounin alors que celui-ci se relevait souplement, portant son partenaire, il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le déposa. Avant de le rejoindre il se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements et reprit ses caresses où il les avait laissées un instant plus tôt. Il déshabilla le chuunin sans cesser de l'embrasser de tracer des sillons brûlants de désirs sur sa peau.

Iruka se perdait dans les sensations que lui infligeait le Kakashi, il le sentit le dévêtir et effleurer son sexe au passage, le frôlant sans vraiment s'y arrêter provoquant des ondes de chaleur son corps. Quand le jounin se positionna sur lui faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités, il crut défaillir. Il s'accrocha à Kakashi et se cala contre son épaule, l'embrassant et le léchant tout à tour.

Le jounin le laissa faire un moment gémissant à son tour sous la fougue d'Iruka, puis il se mit à bouger lentement les reins les électrisant tous les deux violement. Iruka se cambra, rejeta se tête en arrière sans le lâcher, pour se coller encore plus à lui. Kakashi l'observait, il avait les yeux clos et se mordait les lèvres, dans une attitude terriblement sensuelle. Le jounin accentua son mouvement des reins et plongea de nouveau sur le torse de son compagnon, attentif à chacune de ses réactions, se perdant lui aussi dans une multitude de sensations qu'il croyait avoir enfouit à jamais.

Il descendit lentement jusqu'au ventre d'Iruka, rompant le contact entre leurs deux sexes, ce qui lui valut un grognement de frustration de ce dernier. Grognement qui se transforma en un râle de plaisir quand Kakashi remplaça son corps par sa bouche.

Iruka perdit complément pied dès l'instant ou il sentit la bouche de son amant sur son sexe, il s'accrocha désespérément aux draps, submergé par les flots de plaisirs qui l'envahissait. Il sentait sa langue remonter le long de son membre gonflé par le désir, alors que les doigts lui infligeait des tortures tout aussi délicieuses, s'arrêtant sur les testicules, les caressants et finissant leur course à l'entrée de son intimité. Quand il se sentit aspiré entièrement dans la bouche de son amant, et que les mouvements s'intensifièrent, il ne put contrôler ce désir si longtemps contenu, et se lâcha avec un cri de plaisir.

Kakashi avala la semence de son amant et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Iruka l'accueillit avec un baiser enflammé, sa langue allant à la recherche de la sienne, la caressant, la titillant. Il rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et entreprit de remettre son amant en forme, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire. Il sentait les mains de celui-ci explorer son dos, le parcourant de frissons de plus en plus violent, il remonta vers sa bouche et lui présenta ses doigts qui furent avidement pris en bouche.

Il se cala de nouveau sur lui et fit pénétrer un doigt dan son intimité, il sentit la crispation et comprit d'instinct que c'était sa première fois, il s'arrêta et regarda Iruka, prêt à faire marche arrière. Ce qu'il vit à cet instant dans son regard le bouleversa totalement et fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Iruka le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un amour et une confiance sans borne, il reprit sa progression sans lâcher ce regard, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres du chuunin quand ses yeux se fermèrent sous la caresse et le plaisir.

Il ajouta un autre doigt puis un troisième et continua à détendre progressivement l'orifice vierge. Quand il le sentit prêt, il le pénétra le plus doucement possible, il le sentit se crisper, s'arrêta le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il le sentit se détendre et continua sa progression, ses propre sens furent foudroyés par le plaisir et il commença doucement son mouvement cherchant un point sensible, il sut qu'il venait de trouver quand Iruka se redressa et l'attrapa par les épaules, le mordant sous le flot qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet.

Kakashi sentit le chuunin nouer ses jambes autour de son torse le projetant encore plus profondément en lui. Leurs souffles devinrent haletants, le mouvement du jounin s'intensifia, il attrapa à pleine main le sexe de son compagnon, lui imprimant le même rythme. Leurs râles étaient de plus en plus rauques, ils perdirent tout contact avec la réalité, l'acte sublimé par ce qu'ils ressentaient et jouirent en même temps dans un même cri.

Kakashi à bout de souffle, se laissa retombé sur le corps d'Iruka qui le cueillit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Il leur fallut un bon moment pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Le jounin quitta doucement le corps de son amant et glissa à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras, Iruka s'y lova, frémissant encore, il eut le temps de l'entendre prononcer avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous les deux dans le sommeil :

- Je t'aime, Kakashi.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Iruka ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du jour qui envahissait la pièce, il sentit tout de suite la chaleur autour de lui et tourna la tête vers le visage endormi de l'homme qui le tenait encore. A cet instant il paraissait si paisible…Le chuunin se dégagea doucement et se redressa mais se sentit soudain plaqué sur le lit, un bras puissant sa poitrine et Kakashi à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Iruka se figea, l'œil gauche du jounin était ouvert et une pupille rouge le dévisageait. Fasciné le chuunin regardait cette pupille qui semblait le pénétrer. Kakashi desserra alors son étreinte et referma les yeux en grommelant un vague « Désolé » avant de se laisser retombé sur le côté et de refermer ses bras autour du chuunin.

Celui-ci, encore sous le coup de la surprise lui murmura quelques mots avant de se dégager pour se lever, cette fois sans incident.  
>Iruka enfila son boxer et passa son tee-shirt avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, jetant un dernier coup d'œil attendri au corps endormi de son amant.<p>

Ce dernier émergeait doucement, conscient des bruits venant de le cuisine, de l'odeur du café qui se répandait doucement dans l'appartement si son corps n'était pas encore pleinement réveillé, son esprit lui l'était depuis le moment où, instinctivement il avait plaqué Iruka sur le lit.

Il entendit une porte se fermer et un bruit d'eau, il attendait ce moment et se leva allant directement à la salle de bain, au passage il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et vit la table mise pour deux, le petit déjeuner prêt à être servi. Il sourit, masqua sa présence et entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

Iruka était sous la douche, de dos à la porte et se délassait en se frottant les reins sous le jet d'eau chaude. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jounin, il devait sûrement souffrir des suites de leurs ébats, il était pleinement conscient du cadeau que lui avait fait Iruka cette nuit et savait également même s'il ne pouvait le lui dire qu'il aurait quitté le village dans la journée. La sécurité de Naruto était prioritaire…Naruto…Kakashi songea que sans l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, sans sa gentillesse Naruto ne serait sans doute pas celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

C'était Iruka qui le premier avait su déceler cet étrange don en l'enfant blond et détesté du village, le premier qui lui avait tendu la main et tout ce que lui-même ou Jiraya-sama avait pu accomplir derrière n'aurait sûrement pas été possible sans lui…lui qui avait fait fondre ses propres défenses.

Kakashi sentit le désir s'insinuer en lui à cette pensée et doucement se glissa sous la douche, enlevant le camouflage de sa présence.

Iruka sentit sa présence et son corps chaud qui se collait au sien sous l'eau chaude, il sourit et se laissa aller contre le corps puissant du jounin alors que deux bras se refermaient autour de lui et que des mains commençaient à se promener doucement sur son torse. Il gémit sentant ses sens s'embraser envoyant directement un flot de désir dans son corps qui se propagea jusque dans son ventre, alors qu'une voix chaude lui murmurait un « Bonjour » dans le creux de l'oreille.

Kakashi se glissa devant le chuunin, s'appuyant contre le mur et attirant ce dernier vers lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres entrouvertes et partit à la recherche de la langue de son partenaire, la caressant et l'attirant dans un ballet terriblement sensuel qui leurs envoyaient des ondes électriques dans tout le corps, les faisant frissonner violement. Il rompit le baiser et se recula légèrement, regardant le visage ravagé de désir d'Iruka.

Celui-ci commençait méthodiquement l'exploration de son torse, embrassant, léchant et caressant tout à la fois chaque centimètre carré de la peau si blanche de son partenaire, il suivait des doigts la musculature, s'arrêtant sur les cicatrices nombreuses, suivant leurs contours, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés à Kakashi.

Leurs deux ventres s'étaient soudés l'un à l'autre emprisonnant ensemble leurs deux sexes gonflés désirs et Iruka bougeait doucement le bassin, leurs envoyant des ondes de plus en plus violentes. L'eau continuait à couler sur eux, leur donnant des sensations encore plus exacerbées.

Iruka descendait lentement vers le ventre de son compagnon mais Kakashi arrêta son geste, surprit il leva le regard vers son visage avec un air interrogatif, le jounin l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément tout en lui attrapant le poignet. Il rompit le baiser pour porter à sa bouche les doigts du chuunin qui le regarda incrédule, n'étant pas sur de comprendre ce que ce geste signifiait. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent devant le regard que le jounin lui adressait.

Il plongea sur le torse de son compagnon attrapant une pointe de chair entre ses dents, torturant avec délice ce point sensible, alors que sa main avait glissée vers le sexe du jounin et commençait des caresses qui mettaient son partenaire en véritable transe.

Kakashi se laissait complètement aller à la torture délicieuse que lui infligeait Iruka, et il était très doué, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il sentait les doigts experts de son amant passer sur son anatomie s'arrêtant sur les endroits le plus sensibles, caressant les parties les plus délicates et finissant à l'entrée de son intimité qu'il massa un long moment, toute en martyrisant toujours son torse.

Il sentit le doigt pénétrer en lui sans aucune douleur mais la caresse à l'intérieur lui envoya des ondes fulgurantes, il sentit à peine le deuxième doigt tant le plaisir était intense et une légère douleur qui fut vite supplanté par le plaisir quand un troisième vint les rejoindre. C'est d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir qu'il lui dit :

- Iruka…maintenant…

Le chuunin sourit et ne se fit pas prier davantage, il était lui-même au bord de la rupture. Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement, attentif à la moindre réaction de son partenaire, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Kakashi. Celui-ci se figea un instant et Iruka ne bougea plus laissant le jounin s'habitué à sa présence, quand il le sentit se détendre il continua doucement s'enfonçant davantage dans le corps de son amant, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle trop vite, il sentait ses sens s'embraser. Kakashi noua ses jambes autour de ses reins en sa calant contre le mur, perdant complètement tout contact avec la réalité. Sa respiration devint haletante, il tentait de reprendre son souffle sous les mouvements de plus en plus puissants d'Iruka.

Celui-ci était maintenant complètement submergé par ses sens et prit en main le sexe de son amant lui imprimant un rythme similaire à ses coups de reins. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant le prénom de l'autre. Iruka n'eut que le temps de se rattraper au mur quand ses genoux plièrent sous la violence du plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Il se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, Kakashi toujours accroché à lui.

ooo000ooo

**Quelque part dans le village, dans une pièce secrète…**

Un homme distribuait ses ordres à des subordonnés terrifiés :

- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux le programme complet pour tous les professeurs de l'académie la veille de la cérémonie.  
>- Mais chef, ces informations sont garder secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment !<br>- je m'en fous, trouvez un moyen ! Ils seront là d'ici deux jours, vous savez tous ce cela signifie !

Les cinq hommes réunis frémirent de terreur à cette évocation et s'éclipsèrent, décidés à obtenir les informations demandées par tous les moyens. C'était leur seul chance de survie…

ooo000ooo

**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage…**

Tsunade et Shizune travaillaient aux affaires courantes quand Jiraya fit son apparition à la fenêtre du bureau :

- Salut les filles !  
>- Jiraya, quand apprendras-tu à passer par la porte ? hurla Tsunade<br>- Oh la la, tu t'es encore levé du mauvais pied.

Shizune soupira et sortit du bureau, ces deux-là étaient pire que des gamins.

- Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? reprit Tsunade  
>- Ils ont bougés.<br>- Il faut prévenir Kakashi.  
>- Déjà fait, il arrive<p>

On frappa à la porte au même moment, Kakashi entra et salua les deux sanins avant de prendre la parole :

- Je suis passé voir Yamato, il part avec Sai et Sakura, on les rejoints un peu plus tard comme prévu.  
>- Voilà le parchemin à remettre, lui dit Tsunade en le lui tendant.<p>

Kakashi fit disparaître le parchemin dans ses poches et continua :

- Je laisse encore une heure à Naruto et Sasuke, ensuite je vais les chercher, on sera parti dans trois heures.  
>- Deux jours de voyage aller, un sur place, deux de plus pour le retour, ça devrait aller, vous serez de retour la veille au soir de la cérémonie, commenta Jiraya<br>- Rien de nouveau du côté de la prison ? demanda Kakashi  
>- Non, visiblement les ninjas ont subis des lavages de cerveaux. Si Orochimaru n'était pas mort, ce serait tout à fait son style, dit Tsunade<br>- D'accord, alors à dans cinq jours, conclut Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
>- Kakashi ! dit Tsunade<p>

Il se retourna avant de sortir, attendant la suite.

- Veilles bien sur eux, lui dit-elle

Il fit un petit signe et sortit.

- A nous de jouer, maintenant, dit Jiraya  
>- Oui, on va organiser la défense pour la cérémonie, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent entrer dans le village.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Dans la maison Uchiwa…**

Naruto se réveilla en entendant un bruit de verre brisé, il était seul, il sauta de son lit et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit, apparemment la cuisine. Il entra en trombe dans celle-ci en hurlant :

- Sasuke !  
>- Naruto ?<p>

Le blond s'immobilisa, Sasuke était accroupi ramassant quelque chose par terre.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, s'expliqua Naruto devant l'air interrogatif de son ami.  
>- Pas de panique, j'ai juste laissé tomber une assiette.<br>- Ah…

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Naruto reprit :

- J'ai vachement faim !  
>Le brun eut un léger sourire avant de répondre :<br>- Va prendre ta douche, je te prépare un truc

Le blond eut un large sourire avant de sortir de la cuisine.  
>Sasuke resta un moment songeur avant de soupirer, en pensant : rien n'allait être simple avec lui…il est craquant en caleçon, il sourit encore avant de se mettre à préparer un bol de ramen.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard il posait devant un Naruto ébahi le bol fumant :

- Des ramens, super, merci Sasuke !  
>- De rien, baka.<p>

Le blond ne releva même pas et attaqua son bol qu'il vida en un temps record.

- Sasuke  
>- Hmm<br>- Faut qu'on parle  
>- De quoi ?<br>- D'hier  
>- L'attaque ? Au fait comment t'as su ?<br>- J'lai sentie.  
>- Comment ça senti ? Même avec les sharingans, j'ai pas réalisé aussi vite.<br>- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste su qu'il fallait bouger.

En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais comment allait-il réagir sir il lui disait que c'était Kuybi qui l'avait prévenu ?  
>Le brun semblait septique mais n'insista pas, Naruto enchaîna :<p>

- Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je te mets en danger, c'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, pas à toi, dit-il en baissant la tête  
>Sasuke posa sa main sur celle du blond, provoquant un frisson qui le fit sourire et répondit :<br>- On reste ensemble tant que Kakashi-sensei ne nous dit pas le contraire.

Naruto releva la tête, ses yeux plongèrent dans l'océan noir en face de lui et encore une fois il ne sut plus où il en était. Il rougit et reprit :

- Sasuke ?  
>- Naruto ?<br>- Je crois que…  
>- Salut les jeunes, bien dormi ?<p>

Ils se séparèrent instantanément, Kakashi, car c'était lui, venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
>Sasuke le maudit intérieurement, mais répondit :<p>

- Vous devez déjà savoir non ?

Kakashi enregistra la gêne de Naruto, la colère de Sasuke et sourit sous son masque avant de répondre :

- Bien, on part en mission dans une heure.  
>- Quoi ! Mais on viens à peine de rentrer, s'insurgea Naruto<br>- Et oui et on repart, rendez-vous à la porte principale dans une heure, et il disparut sur ces mots.

Naruto se leva :

- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires et en plus on va devoir repasser chez moi.

- Sasuke ça va ?  
>Le brun se leva à son tour<br>- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire avant que le sensei arrive ?  
>Le blond recula et se défendit<br>- On verra ça plus tard, on a une mission là !

Mais Sasuke voulait savoir, il coinça le blond contre le mur de la cuisine

- Non, maintenant !  
>Naruto déglutit et baissa les yeux<br>- Si je te le dis, on en parle plus après ?  
>- Promis<br>Le blond leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke  
>- Je crois que je suis…amoureux de toi, finit-il dans un souffle<p>

Le brun ne résista pas à cette déclaration et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui se laissa aller à ce baiser, il devint vite passionné, Sasuke forçant le passage et explorant avec avidité la bouche offerte du blond, leurs langues entamèrent un long et sensuel ballet qu'ils interrompirent uniquement par manque d'oxygène. Naruto se recula un peu :

- T'avais promis, Sasuke  
>- On a pas parlé non ?<br>- Baka  
>Ils se regardèrent un moment<br>- La mission, il faut y aller, plaida Naruto qui ne savait plus où il en était.

Le brun relâcha enfin son coéquipier qui se dirigea vers la porte, il se tourna juste avant de sortir :

- Sasuke ?  
>- Hmm<br>- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de s'enfuir.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun qui sortit de la cuisine à son tour pour préparer ses affaires.

ooo000ooo

Une bonne heure plus tard, il retrouvait Kakashi qui pour une fois, les attendait à la porte du village. Il leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait la mission un peu plus tard, ils le suivirent sans un mot, un peu surpris de l'absence de Sai et Sakura, mais confiant dans leur sensei, il aurait les explications plus tard.  
>Une heure plus tard, Kakashi stoppait dans une clairière, environ trente secondes après apparaissaient Yamato, Sai et Sakura. Leur sensei leur expliqua alors la mission :<p>

Deux parchemins identiques, l'un confié à Yamato, l'autre à Kakashi, un des deux doit être remis au seigneur du pays du vent à deux jours de voyages. On se sépare en deux groupe Yamato avec Sai et Sakura prennent un chemin et Kakashi avec Naruto et Sasuke en empruntent un autre, rendez-vous est pris à un point bien précis dans deux jours, le premier groupe arrivés porte le message au seigneur.

Les quatre jeunes ninjas ne commentèrent pas, ils ont déjà fait ce genre de mission. Les deux groupes se séparèrent.

ooo000ooo

**Deux jours plus tard au point de rendez-vous…**

Le groupe de Yamato venait d'arriver, après un repérage rapide, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers, ce qui était logique vu que le chemin emprunter était le plus court. Yamato laissa les jeunes et alla porter le message au seigneur. Sai et Sakura en profitèrent pour récupérer un peu, ils avaient subi quatre attaques sans difficultés pour eux mais être toujours sur ses gardes finit par vous épuiser. Sakura avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Sai en lui disant :

- J'espère que les autres vont bien.  
>- Il n'y a pas de raisons, ils ont très fort tous les trois.<br>Elle eut un sourire  
>- Oui, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faut toujours que je m'inquiète pour ces deux-là.<p>

Sai déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la kuinochi en la rassurant. Au bout d'une heure Yamato revenait, sa mission accomplie, peu de temps après Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke atterrissaient devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas blessés mais on voyait à leur état qu'ils avaient plus soufferts que l'autre groupe. Les deux senseis s'écartèrent pour s'entretenir alors que Sasuke se laissait tomber prés des deux autres, visiblement épuisé. Naruto lui restait debout, regardait autour de lui, le brun alerté par son attitude se releva en disant :

- Kakashi-sensei !  
>Celui-ci se retourna vers eux, Sai et Sakura s'étaient également relevés, en alerte.<br>- Naruto ? Interrogea Kakashi  
>- Trois chakra, puissants, je ne les reconnais pas, lui répondit celui-ci.<p>

Il se retourna en faisant des signes et un vingtaine de clones apparurent, permettant à ses compagnons de ses mettre à l'abri alors qu'une volée de shurikens s'abattaient dans la clairière.

Kakashi donna rapidement ses instructions, et Sasuke et lui rejoignirent Naruto, qui se battait déjà contre un des ninjas qui les avait attaqués, les trois autres restant en couverture et intervenant si l'un d'eux se trouvait en difficulté.

Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau frontal et son sharingan était activé. Les trois ninjas utilisaient surtout des techniques suiton, ils ne portaient aucun bandeau. Après quelques coups annulés par le ninja copieur, son assaillant décida d'utiliser son katana, mais Kakashi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il déclancha un chidori qui prit son adversaire de vitesse l'atteignant en plein cœur.

Naruto avait eu un peu plus de difficulté, les techniques suiton de son adversaire le gênaient dans la préparation de son rasengan. Yamato envoya Sai en renfort, qui à l'aide de serpent d'encre immobilisa les bras du ninja, Naruto put enfin le toucher et se débarrasser de lui.

Sasuke avait d'abord essayé des techniques katon qui furent neutralisées par les techniques suiton de son adversaire. Après quelques échanges de kunais et shurikens qui lui donnèrent un léger avantage, il utilisa lui aussi un chidori pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

La bataille bien qu'éprouvante, avait été assez rapide, une fois les ennemis à terre, Sakura se précipita pour inspecter ses compagnons et soigna quelques blessures bénignes.  
>Yamato indiqua qu'il y avait une auberge où ils pourraient passer la nuit et se reposer, mais Naruto intervint :<p>

- Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, nous ne devons pas rester ici, il faut rentrer à Konoha le plus vite possible !  
>Ses deux senseis se regardèrent interdits<br>- Pourquoi Naruto ? demanda Kakashi  
>- Il faut rentrer, je le sais c'est tout.<p>

Sakura commença à protester mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste et s'adressa à son ami :

- C'est comme chez moi Naruto, tu le sens c'est ça ?  
>- Oui.<br>- De quoi parles-tu Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi  
>- S'il dit qu'il le sent, alors on peut le croire, répondit l'interpellé<p>

Seul Kakashi ne sembla pas étonné de la réponse du brun, les autres eux, essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Sasuke donnait raison au blond. C'était bien le première fois.

- Et que s'est-il passé chez toi ? continua le sensei  
>- Naruto a sentit l'attaque avant que mes sharingans ne la détecte, lui répondit-il<p>

Le blond lui je ta un regard reconnaissant, Kakashi réfléchissait rapidement, il regarda de nouveau Naruto :

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il faut redouter ?  
>- Non, mais je suis sur que si on rentre plus tôt que prévu, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se presser.<p>

Le ninja copieur resta un moment silencieux

- Ok, il y a une auberge à environ cinq heures d'ici, sur la route de Konoha, en se pressant on peux y être pour la tombée de la nuit. On s'y repose une courte nuit et on repart, ce qui devrait nous gagner presque une journée. On prend une collation ici avant de repartir, dans une demi-heure.

Les ordres étaient donnés et chacun se prépara à profiter au mieux de la demi-heure de repos accordée.  
>Kakashi, lui continuait d'observer Naruto, qui malgré le changement de programme semblait toujours inquiet.<p>

ooo000ooo

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge à la tombée de la nuit, fourbus et épuisés, mais sans avoir rencontrés de nouvelles difficultés.  
>Ils prirent deux chambres de trois, se répartissant suivant les mêmes groupes. Ils convinrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard pour le dîner et chacun vaqua à ses propres occupations, pour tous ce fut surtout une bonne douche et se changer.<p>

Ils dînèrent ensuite calmement, Naruto ne parlait pas et surtout ne mangeait presque pas ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Sai et Sakura roucoulaient discrètement sous les yeux amusés de Yamato, Kakashi et Sasuke eux, surveillaient le blond attentivement.  
>Ils montèrent se coucher sans s'attarder, Kakashi ayant annoncé le départ à six heures, et tous savait que il serait le premier prêt à partir.<p>

Si dans l'une des chambre il s'endormirent sans difficultés, Sakura dans les bras de Sai, il en allait tout autrement dans la deuxième.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, il tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son lit, empêchant ses compagnons de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur. Même Kuybi essayait vainement de calmer le jeune ninja qui se rendait bien compte qu'il faillait qu'il se repose mais n'arrivait pas à se départir de la sourde angoisse qui le tenait :

- Naruto, il faut que l'on dorme, fais un effort pour te calmer, lui dit excédé, Kakashi.  
>Le blond marmonna une vague excuse et essaya une fois de plus de se calmer, sans plus de succès.<p>

Sasuke était de plus en plus inquiet, il décida d'agir. Kakashi devait de toute façon déjà se douter de quelque chose, alors autant en profiter. Celui-ci en était à se demander s'il ne devrait pas assommer Naruto pour avoir la paix quand il vit le brun se lever et se glisser auprès de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se laissa enfin aller à dormir.

Le blond sentit un corps se glisser contre lui alors qu'un bras passait autour de sa taille et l'attirait. Il entendit les paroles de réconfort murmurées à son oreille et se détendit légèrement.  
>Il se retourna et se glissa dans les bras protecteurs du brun, passant les siens autour de lui, lui murmura un « merci » et se laissa envahir par la chaleur de son ami. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras de l'autres, trouvant enfin le repos.<p>

ooo000ooo

Kakashi se réveilla le premier, il sourit en voyant le tableau qu'offrait les deux ninjas, ils dormaient encore enlacés, Sasuke ayant, même en dormant, une attitude protectrice envers Naruto. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et jugea qu'il pouvait encore leur laisser une demi-heure. Il prit des affaires et se dirigea vers la douche.

Il s'accorda un moment de détente, profitant un peu du calme et de l'eau chaude, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers sa dernière nuit à Konoha. Il se demanda comment Iruka avait réagi en trouvant le mot qu'il avait laissé à son attention sous sa porte…Iruka…comment le chuunin avait réussit là où tant de femmes ou d'hommes s'était heurtés à un mur toute ces années…comment avait-il fait pour arriver à l'atteindre à ce point ? Car, il devait bien le reconnaître, il s'était attaché à lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer…

Le ninja copieur se remémora le début de cette histoire : quand il avait remarqué l'intérêt que le chuunin lui portait, cela l'avait surpris et amusé à la fois. Il avait eut un peu peur qu'Iruka se mette à le harceler comme c'était déjà le cas pour certains…mais non, le chuunin s'était contenté de continuer à l'observer, ne changeant absolument pas son attitude envers lui. Du coup cela l'avait intrigué et il avait cherché à en savoir plus sur son admirateur.

Il le connaissait bien sur, il s'était même déjà heurté à lui quand il avait présenté son équipe à l'examen des chuunins. A l'époque cela l'avait plutôt étonné, rare étaient les ninjas qui osaient s'opposer au ninja copieur et Iruka, lui, pour défendre ses élèves n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le braver.

Il l'avait donc observé à son tour et il avait découvert l'homme qu'il était, l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve dans son travail de professeur, son amour pour les enfants et son attachement à aider les plus écorchés par la vie, sa relation avec Naruto, cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux et même si il n'était pas un ninja extraordinaire, il savait faire preuve de sang-froid et de courage. Kakashi avait pu le remarquer lors de l'attaque de Konoha pendant l'examen des chuunins…il avait prit tant de soin à ériger des barrières autour de lui, ne s'attachant à personne, déjà qu'il était, à son avis, beaucoup trop proche de son équipe, lui qui avait si peur de souffrir à nouveau de la perte d'un être cher, comment avait-il pu laisser Iruka devenir si important à ses yeux ?

Pourquoi l'entendre lui dire ces trois mots que lui-même avait banni de son vocabulaire, l'avait rendu si heureux ?

Quand quelques minutes après, il revint dans la chambre, ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers la mission, il secoua les garçons qui se réveillèrent rapidement, il ne fit aucune réflexion, ce dont Sasuke lui fut sincèrement reconnaissant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas pour un petit déjeuner avant d'entamer une longue journée de course vers Konoha.  
>Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent le soir pour prendre un peu de repos, ils étaient éreintés, Naruto leur imprimait un rythme rapide, parfois trop rapide et Kakashi était obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre.<p>

Le repas se fit en silence, l'attitude du blond ayant finit par les atteindre tous.

Kakashi avait remarqué d'autres détails qui commençait à fortement le perturber : ils n'avaient subi aucune attaque alors qu'à l'aller il avait du en subir plusieurs, le fait d'avoir changer leur plan semblait avoir changer la donne et il sentait un sombre pressentiment monter en lui et il n'aimait pas du tout.

Naruto, de son côté était toujours aux aguets, semblait chercher quelque chose, et il parlait mais avec Kuybi, ils avaient tous les deux sentit le chakra de l'un des membre de l'akatsuki lors de la premières attaque subie, à ce moment ils avaient crus à une coïncidence. Mais la même chose s'était reproduite lors de toute les attaques qu'ils avaient subies, à partir de la troisième, ils étaient sur que ce n'était pas un hasard.

C'est là que Naruto avait commencé à lui parler, lui demanda s'il avait ressenti la même chose que lui et le démon avait confirmé ses impressions. Ils avaient commencés à échafauder des hypothèses et c'est quand Kuybi lui avait dit avoir ressenti le chakra d'Itachi alors qu'il quittait Konoha que Naruto avait commencé à penser que le danger n'était pas pour eux mais pour le village. Après tout les attaques qu'il subissaient étaient dangereuses certes, mais pas assez pour les blesser sérieusement, comme si elles étaient juste destiné à les retarder et les garder loin du village. Kuybi avait reconnu que la théorie du gamin se tenait, depuis il était tous les deux à l'écoute de ce qu'il ressentait et le partageait.

Pour une fois, le démon travaillait en totale collaboration avec le gamin, il y allait quand même de leur survie à tous les deux et à choisir il préférait largement cohabiter avec le gamin que de servir l'Akatsuki.  
>Au moins avec Naruto il s'amusait. Il avait donc fusionné ses propres perceptions à celle du gamin pour lui permettre d'être encore plus réceptif.<p>

ooo000ooo

La nuit se passa calmement et ils repartirent rapidement le lendemain matin.

A la mi-journée, ils n'étaient plus qu'à environ deux heures de Konoha quand soudainement Naruto créa plusieurs clones en pleine course qui partirent rapidement à leur gauche alors que tous stoppait leur course et se tournait vers le blond :

- L'Akatsuki, par ici  
>- On te suit, dit Kakashi<p>

Naruto les guida en attendant les informations, il était sur d'avoir sentit rapidement plusieurs chakra, dont un qui lui était familier…Kuybi ne lui confirma pas, cela avait été trop rapide, il fallait attendre qu'un des clones puisse les informer…Naruto lui espérait qu'il avait fait une erreur, que ce qu'il avait senti était faux.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il reçoive une information valable et sur à cent pour cent, le choc le fit tomber à genoux et un cri s'éleva à l'intérieur de lui-même qui donna un feulement de bête blessé à l'extérieur.

Kakashi et Sasuke sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines, Yamato, Sai et Sakura furent pris d'un terrible pressentiment.  
>Naruto resta figé un moment à genoux, hurlant intérieurement :<p>

- Gamin, reprends-toi, tes derniers clones vont disparaître !

- Gamin, il faut les chiens, ils seront plus discrets  
>- Les chiens ?<br>- Si tu veux le sauver, demande à Kakashi d'invoquer ses chiens  
>- Ok<p>

Au grand soulagement des autres, le blond se releva enfin et tourna la tête vers son sensei :

- Kakashi-sensei, il faut invoquer Pakun, je vais les perdre sinon !  
>- Perdre qui ?<br>- Deux membres de l'akatsuki, ils ont un otage du village avec eux.

Kakashi avait déjà invoqué Pakun et lui ordonnait de repérer les clones de Naruto.  
>Ils repartirent, tous attendaient que le blond parle enfin, mais celui-ci était concentré sur ses sens et ceux de Kuybi, essayant d'en savoir plus :<p>

- Je ne sens pas l'odeur du sang, peut-être l'ont-ils juste assommé.  
>- J'n'arrive pas à savoir mieux que toi, Gamin<br>- Pourquoi lui ?  
>- Pour t'atteindre, c'est bien joué d'ailleurs.<br>- Tu vas pas les féliciter non ? Je vais les tuer si jamais…  
>- T'inquiètes, on va le sortir de là.<p>

Kakashi réfléchissait à toute vitesse, qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre Naruto dans un tel état ? Qui était cet otage et qui étaient les deux membres de l'Akaksuki ? Il s'approcha du blond :

- Naruto ?  
>- Oui<br>- Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus ?

- J'ai leurs odeurs, ils sont trois, l'un est inconscient. Intervint Pakun.  
>- Juste inconscient, pas blessé, tu es sur ? demanda Naruto<br>- Je ne pense pas, pas de blessures physiques en tout cas.  
>- Tu peux le suivre ? Il ne faut pas le perdre, insista Naruto<br>- Naruto ? coupa Kakashi  
>- Iruka-sensei, c'est lui qu'ils ont enlevé, finit-il par répondre à contre cœur.<p>

Il y eut un silence, chacun analysant cette information, ce fut Pakun qui posa la question que Naruto redoutait :

- Pourquoi lui ?  
>- A cause de moi, à cause de ce que je suis, lui répondit-il d'une voix où perçait une telle douleur qu'ils en furent tous bouleversés.<p>

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence un moment, chacun sous le choc des paroles de Naruto. Sasuke lui jetait de fréquents regards, partagé entre la rage contre leurs ennemis et son inquiétude pour le blond.

Yamato s'inquiétait du chakra orangé qui sortait du corps de Naruto, il ne savait que trop bien ce que ses émotions pouvaient provoquer, pourtant le flux semblait contrôlé.

Sakura et Sai ne pensaient qu'à leur ami et au pauvre Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi, lui, essayait de ne pas penser, ou du moins de ne penser qu'à l'affrontement qui se préparait. Il remarqua qu'il restait à égale distance du village, tournant autour, visiblement leurs ennemis ne souhaitaient pas s'en éloigner, il se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto :

- Nos ennemis ?  
>- Kisame et, le regard du blond accrocha celui du brun, Itachi<p>

Sasuke sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, mais étrangement pas la sourde colère qui l'envahissait d'habitude à l'évocation de son frère aîné, bien sur il se vengerait s'il en avait l'occasion, mais ce n'était plus sa priorité…il se tourna vers Naruto :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien d'irréfléchi.

Un petit sourire de reconnaissance répondit à sa déclaration. Après une bonne heure de courses poursuites, Pakun les arrêta :

- Ils se sont arrêtés, dit-il  
>- Nous ne nous sommes pas plus éloignés du village, nous avons juste tourné autour, commenta Yamato<br>- Oui, il y a un moment que j'en m'en suis aperçu, lui répondit Kakashi qui invoqua un autre chien. Il lui donna l'ordre de retourner à Konoha informer l'Hokage de leur situation et lui demanda également de passer chez Naruto  
>- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci<br>- Ils n'ont pas capturé Iruka pour rien, il y a peut-être une explication chez toi si l'Hokage n'en as pas. Lui répondit son sensei  
>- Vous croyez qu'ils veulent faire un échange ? demanda Sasuke<br>- Plus on aura d'informations, mieux ce sera, il se tourna vers Pakun  
>- Tu peux approcher sans te faire repérer<br>- Je vais essayer.

Ils attendirent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, Kakashi était maintenant aussi inquiet que Naruto, mais pour une raison différente, il connaissait la réputation de Kisame et de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire subir à ces prisonniers…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Dans une grotte…**

Iruka reprenait lentement connaissance et ouvrit les yeux : une violente douleur à la tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il était assis contre la paroi de ce qui semblait être un grotte, les mains liés dans le dos et ses jambes attachés également :

- On dirait que notre prince charmant s'est réveillé, dit Kisame  
>- Fous-lui la paix, c'est juste un appât, lui répondit Itachi<p>

_Un appât, un appât pour quoi ? pensa Iruka_

- Et alors, on peux quand même s'amuser avec, il est bien mignon…et il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas profiter d'un aussi joli coup, continuait Kisame en s'approchant de plus en plus du prisonnier. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et passa un doigt gourmand sur son visage. Iruka croisa le regard lubrique de son ravisseur et recula violement la tête se cognant contre la paroi de la grotte.  
>- Arrêtes, tu vas l'abîmer, je doute que le gamin accepte l'échange si il est en mauvais état, dit Itachi visiblement nerveux.<p>

_L'échange, quel échange ? pensa Iruka, ils veulent m'échanger contre Naruto ?_

Kisame se releva, visiblement déçu.

- Il ne rentre pas avant ce soir, ça nous laisse du temps pour s'amuser un peu, tu devrais te détendre Itachi, il n'est pas de taille contre nous deux.  
>- Ne sous estimes pas le pouvoir du renard à neuf queues et il y quand même une chance que Kakashi arrive rapidement. Il n'est jamais loin du gamin, ça nous laisse peu de marge de manœuvre.<p>

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu d'Iruka, pour s'asseoir et se restaurer en silence. Kisame jetait fréquemment des regards gourmands de plus en plus insistants vers le chuunin.

Iruka avait finit par fermer les yeux, d'une part cela soulageait la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours, d'autre part cela lui éviter de voir les regards inquisiteurs de Kisame. Il avait beau chercher un moyen de s'en sortir, il ne trouvait aucune solution, même en ayant eu les mains libres, il ne faisait pas le poids contre ces deux-là…pourtant il aurait préféré se battre et mourir que de ce retrouver dans cet position, obligeant Naruto à se livrer, pourvu que celui-ci ne fonce pas seul…si au moins il prévenait Kakashi…

Malgré ses yeux fermés, ils pouvaient sentir les regards sur lui. Ce mec lui faisait horriblement peur, mais il essaya focaliser sa pensée sur Naruto, sans succès…il la dirigea, alors vers une autre personne…Kakashi…il devait se focaliser sur lui, au moins cela le rassurait de le savoir dans le sillage de Naruto…ces deux-là parviendrait-il à le sortir de là ?

ooo000ooo

**A quelques centaines de mètres…**

Pakun n'était toujours pas revenu, Naruto restait aux aguets mais ne sentait rien de plus. Il savait qu'intervenir sans en savoir plus risquait de mettre la vie de son tuteur en danger, il se tourna vars son sensei :

- Comment ont-ils pu faire ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, les espions que nous avons arrêtés lors de l'attaque que vous avez subie toi et Sasuke n'avait pas parlé avant que l'on parte.<br>- Les espions ? demanda Sasuke  
>- Oui, nous avions des soupçons sur quelque chose qui se préparait contre Naruto, mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur cet enlèvement. <em>Ca j'y avais pas pensé, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même :<em>

Le plan qu'il avait proposé était pour capturé les espions et cela avait marché en partie, mais après les premiers interrogatoires, il leur manquait encore trop d'éléments pour trouver leur chef. Il avait donc décidé de poursuivre leur première idée, éloigner Naruto du village, mais visiblement leurs ennemis, avait eux aussi modifié leur plans après la capture de leurs espions… Les attaques qu'ils avaient subies étaient là pour les tenir éloigner un peu plus longtemps du village et sans l'insistance de Naruto, il n'y serait revenu que ce soir…au moins maintenant, ils pouvaient peut-être inverser la situation et reprendre l'avantage…

Pakun revint, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Ils se sont réfugiés dans une grotte, je ne m'en suis pas trop approché.  
>- Il faut y entrer et sauver Iruka-sensei, dit Naruto<br>- D'accord, mais pas n'importe comment, répondit son sensei qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
>- Il faudrait les surprendre, et dans une grotte sans savoir où est Iruka et la configuration des lieux, ils ont l'avantage, commenta Yamato<p>

Naruto trépignait mais reconnaissait la valeur de leurs arguments.

- Je peux peut-être envoyé des souris espionnes, intervint Sai  
>- Il faut qu'elles soient très discrètes, les sharingans d'Itachi peuvent détecter le moindre mouvement, dit Sasuke<br>- Il a raison, avec Itachi, c'est trop dangereux, on risque de se faire repérer, dit Kakashi, il faut que l'on garde l'avantage de la surprise, c'est notre meilleur atout.

Il se tourna alors vers Sai et Sakura :

- Ca vous tentes une petite ballade en amoureux ?

ooo000ooo

**Dans la grotte…**

Itachi semblait nerveux, il dit à Kisame de donner à manger au prisonnier et s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la grotte à la grande satisfaction de son partenaire qui se tourna alors vers Iruka.

Celui-ci, qui avait ouvert les yeux en sentant ses geôliers bouger, sentit la peur l'envahir en voyant Kisame s'approcher de lui avec un regard qui ne laissait pas de doutes sur ses intentions vis-à-vis du chuunin, il s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui :

- Alors, mon mignon, tu as faim ? dit-il en lui tendant une boulette de riz avec ses baguettes  
>- Non merci, lui répondit Iruka en détournant la tête<br>- Tu as peut-être faim d'autre chose, lui rétorqua le nukeneim avec un sourire salace  
>- NON ! hurla le chuunin, certainement pas !<p>

Mais cela ne découragea en rien Kisame qui commençait à ouvrir la veste d'Iruka, de plus en plus paniqué, il essaya de reculer pour lui échapper mais le nukeneim avait bloqué ses jambes en posant un genou dessus, la paroi de la grotte derrière lui, lui interdisait toute retraite. Sa veste était maintenant ouverte et il sentit une main se poser sur son torse, l'autre attrapa sa nuque et avança inexorablement son visage, malgré toute la force qu'il mettait pour résister à la puissance de la traction, il entendit :

- Tu ne devrais pas résister où je vais devenir méchant  
>- Laissez-moi tranquille !<p>

Il ferma les yeux, les lèvres et les dents serrées, essayant de se préparer à l'inévitable…

ooo000ooo

**Devant la grotte…**

Un jeune homme embrassait passionnément une jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui ne semblait pas du tout farouche sous l'œil énervé d'Itachi, qui s'était approché en entendant des voix.  
>Le jeune homme commençait à déboutonner le chemisier de la fille qui recula et le repoussa :<p>

- Eh, arrêtes, on va pas faire ça ici, tout le monde peut nous voir !  
>Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui et sembla repérer la grotte<br>- Viens, il y'a une grotte, on sera tranquille, dit-il en l'entraînant vers celle-ci

Itachi jeta rapidement un kunai vers son partenaire et recula pour dissimuler sa présence le plus possible dans l'ombre de l'entrée, mais la grotte était petite et faite d'une seule pièce, s'ils entraient, ils les verraient.

Le couple, tout à ses occupations, s'avançait sans aucune idée du danger qui les attendait.

Kisame, qui venait enfin de poser ses lèvres sur celle fermées de son prisonnier, poussa un juron étouffé, avant de relever rapidement et se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte, en une seconde il était à la hauteur d'Itachi, alors qu'une voix retentissait :

- Eh, qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans ma grotte ? hurlait le jeune homme visiblement très en colère.  
>Ils étaient tout juste à l'entrée, il vit les yeux de l'un des hommes changer de couleur et attrapa la main de la jeune fille la tirant dehors, Itachi les suivit :<br>- Arrêtez-vous !

Le couple se figea, déjà dehors alors, qu'Itachi d'un bond venait de se poser devant eux, ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le sol.  
>Kisame était également sortit de la grotte et s'avançait vers la clairière en riant, il allait peut-être pouvoir se distraire un peu finalement.<p>

Itachi comprit une fraction de seconde trop tard, trois personnes se matérialisèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte derrière son partenaire alors que Sai et Sakura profitaient de l'explosion provoquée par leur reprise d'apparence normale pour dégager du champ d'attaque des deux nukeneims et rejoignaient Kakashi, Yamato et Sasuke devant la grotte.

Kisame avait rejoint son partenaire et tous deux faisait face au groupe de cinq personnes devant eux.  
>La tension était à son comble, les deux Uchiwa se faisait face, sharingans enclenchés.<p>

Dans la grotte, Naruto venait d'arriver jusqu'à son tuteur et coupait ses liens en demandant :

- Tout va bien, Iruka-sensei ?  
>- Naruto, c'est toi qu'ils veulent, lui répondait Iruka le serrant dans ses bras<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas seul. Vous pouvez marchez ?  
>- Oui, je pense<p>

Il se releva, mais du prendre appui sur la paroi pour se maintenir debout, ankylosé par la trop longue immobilité et aux effets du genjutsu d'Itachi.

- Venez, ils nous attendent.

Naruto le soutint jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte :

- Tout va bien Kakashi-sensei, dit-il en rejoignant ses camarades.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers eux, Iruka put voir que son bandeau était relevé et son sharingan enclenché, mais il se retournait déjà vers leurs ennemis  
>Il regarda tour à tour Itachi et Sasuke, ces deux-là étaient en plein combat via leur pupilles héréditaires, intervenir risquait d'être dangereux pour Sasuke.<br>En face de lui, Kisame avait remarqué la même chose, si Itachi ne combattait que son frère, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir seul contre tous les autres…  
>Mais Itachi sembla avoir également comprit le danger et rompit le contact avec son frère, mesurant au passage les progrès effectués sur la maîtrise de sa pupille héréditaire.<br>Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, il avait réussi à résister au sharingan de son frère sans faiblir.

Itachi ne réfléchit pas longtemps, ils devaient capturer le jinkurichi, à eux deux ils avaient une force phénoménale s'il ne sollicitait pas trop ses yeux. Sasuke était une gène mais il devait profiter de l'occasion, au moins essayer, si ça dégénérait trop ils s'enfuiraient.

Kakashi sentit le changement et donna rapidement quelques ordres, Sai et Sakura relayèrent Naruto emmenant Iruka hors de la zone de combat.  
>Les autres se préparèrent au combat rejoint par Sai dés que celui-ci eut mit Sakura et Iruka assez loin.<p>

Kisame entama le combat le premier faisant apparaître grâce à une technique suiton une immense étendue d'eau qui les engloba tous.

Les cinq ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent sur l'eau alors qu'Itachi se déplaçait pour se rapprocher de Naruto, mais s'était sans compter sur son frère qui s'interposa entre les deux, son katana à la main. Naruto fit rapidement quelques clones pour prêter main forte à son ami, lui laissant la maîtrise du combat. Il savait que celui-ci était important à ses yeux, il se contenterait de le couvrir. Les deux frères s'engagèrent dans un combat au corps à corps acharnés, le blond n'intervenant que lorsque Sasuke se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

De l'autre côté, Kisame avait forte à faire face au deux jounins et à Sai, celui qui lui posait le plus de problème était le ninja copieur, il annulait une bonne partie de ses techniques suiton avec une rapidité déconcertante grâce à son sharingan.

Iruka et Sakura suivaient les deux combats avec anxiété, même s'ils étaient plus nombreux, les deux nukeneims étaient particulièrement forts.

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto, les coups pleuvait sans atteindre gravement aucun des adversaires, seul les clones de Naruto explosaient quand ils s'interposaient pour capter un shuriken ou un kunai qui menaçait d'atteindre Sasuke.

Du côté des autres combattants, Kakashi résistait à toutes les attaques, Iruka avait l'occasion d'admirer pour la première fois un de ses combats.

Itachi invoqua son propre katana et se précipita sur son frère qui para le coup avec le sien mais du mettre un genou à terre devant la puissance de l'attaque, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Itachi recula précipitamment, mettant fin au contact, son frère avait essayé de l'entraîner dans un genjutsu. Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil vers son partenaire, mais un mur de clones l'en empêchait, Naruto ayant jugé prudent de le rendre aveugle à l'autre combat.

Les deux frères s'observaient, Sasuke s'était relevé, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

De son côté Kakashi échangea quelques mots avec Yamato qui transmit la demande à Sai, il lança une volée de kunais qui obligea Kisame à lever son épée. Yamato et Sai agirent à ce moment lançant leur justsus respectifs pour emprisonner l'épée comme l'avait demandé Kakashi. Celui-ci profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour armer un chidori qu'il précipita directement dans le cœur de Kisame qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver.

Il s'écroula sous le coup, mort, le corps traversé par les éclairs qui sortaient encore de la main du ninja copieur, alors que son épée, qui cherchait à s'évader de la prison former par le bois et les serpents d'encre, semblait cesser de vivre en même temps que son propriétaire, ou du moins se mettre en étant de veille. Yamato la maintint tout de même dans une prison de bois, à toutes fins utiles. Kakashi recula de quelques mètres et tourna les yeux vers l'autre combat.

Itachi sentit le chakra de Kisame se dissiper et comprit que seul, il n'aurait aucune chance, il regarda son frère et Naruto :

- On se reverra, je vous le promets !

Il disparut sur ces paroles dans un nuage de fumée, Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé, Naruto posa la main sur son épaule alors que ses clones se dissipaient. Kakashi comprenant qu'Itachi avait fuit se laissa aussi tomber à terre, rabattant son bandeau sur son sharingan.

Sakura soutenant Iruka, toujours affaibli par les effets du genjutsu d'Itachi revinrent vers eux, elle le déposa à côté de son sensei et s'apprêtait à examiner celui-ci mais il l'envoya d'un geste vers les autres. Il regarda Iruka, assis à côté de lui :

- Iruka, ça va ?  
>- Et toi ?<br>Il ignora la question et attrapa la main du chuunin  
>- Il t'a rien fait ? insista-t-il, redoutant la réponse, il avait remarqué la veste ouverte.<br>- Non, vous êtes arrivés juste au bon moment, il baissa la tête, juste avant que…

Il sentit la main de Kakashi serrer la sienne un peu plus fort et releva la tête, croisant son regard, il devina le sourire sous le masque et sourit à son tour :

- Merci, dit-il simplement  
>- Il faut remercier Naruto, sans son intuition et son insistance, on ne serait jamais revenus à temps.<p>

Iruka tourna la tête vers son pupille, qui discutait avec Sasuke à qui Sakura venait de soigner ses blessures bénignes pour la plupart, seule une demanderai plus de soin au village, elle était maintenant avec Sai et Yamato. Sasuke regardait son ami :

- Naruto, ça va ?  
>- Oui, c'est toi qui t'es battu, moi j'ai rien fait<br>- Tu m'as couvert, sans tes clones, j'y serrais pas arriver, il est vachement fort…  
>- Tu l'auras la prochaine fois, Sasuke<p>

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui du blond :

- Fais-moi une promesse, Naruto  
>- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet<br>- La prochaine fois, tu l'affrontes avec moi  
>- Mais, Sasuke, et ta vengeance ?<br>- Fais-moi cette promesse

- Naruto, toi ou moi, c'est pareil, fais-moi cette promesse, répéta le brun  
>- Je te promets, mais si on peut, c'est toi qui l'achèveras<br>- Merci, Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant de tourner tous les deux la tête vers un nouvel arrivant :

- Salut, tout le monde va bien ?  
>- Ero-senin ? cria le blond<br>- Salut Naruto, vous allez tous bien à ce que je vois, son regard fit le tour de la clairière à la recherche de quelqu'un et il se dirigea vers Iruka :  
>- Tous les enfants vont bien, Iruka, tu peux être fier de toi, tu les as sûrement sauvés.<p>

Celui-ci eut un grand sourire de reconnaissance, c'était sa dernière inquiétude qui venait de s'envoler.

- Merci, Jiraya-sama, j'étais si inquiet.  
>- La distance que tu as mise entre eux et le combat que tu as mené, était suffisante pour qu'ils puissent tous se mettre à l'abri et nous préviennent.<br>- Le combat que tu as mené ? intervint Kakashi  
>- Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, je les ai juste éloigné le plus possible des enfants.<br>- Vu le nombre de kunais que l'on a retrouvé sur place, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé, rectifia Jiraya

Iruka était gêné, il avait horreur d'être le point de mire de l'assistance :

- Les sharingans m'ont quand même facilement pris dans leur genjutsu, dit-il modeste  
>- Eviter les sharingans d'Itachi n'est pas chose facile, commenta Sasuke<br>- Bon, je vous ramène au village, dit Jiraya invoquant un crapaud pour porter les plus faibles.

Le retour s'effectua tranquillement, ils croisèrent au bout d'une petite heure l'équipe médicale envoyée par l'Hokage qui pris en charge les blessés, soit Iruka, Kakashi et Sasuke qui furent emmenés directement à l'hôpital.

Les autres les suivirent plus doucement.

Le retour au village s'était effectué sans incident, personne n'était gravement blessé, mais Tsunade préféra garder les trois la nuit à l'hôpital.

ooo000ooo

Iruka et Kakashi furent installés dans la même chambre, ils avaient juste besoin de repos tous les deux. Tsunade avait pratiqué un jutsu médical pour faire disparaître les dernières traces du genjutsu qu'avait subi Iruka, le soulageant en même temps de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux dés qu'ils furent installés. Sasuke dont la blessure au bras devait être surveillé se retrouva dans une chambre seule où Naruto le rejoint dés qu'il put éviter les infirmières, il s'installa sur une chaise, décidé à veiller le brun toute la nuit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Kakashi fut tirer de son sommeil par des gémissements émanant du lit voisin : Iruka faisait un cauchemar, il essaya de l'appeler sans résultat. Inquiet il se leva et s'assit sur son lit et posa sa main sur le bras du chuunin qui le repoussa violement en criant :

- Ne me touchez pas !

Kakashi, surprit par la violence de la réaction, faillit être déséquilibré et se rattrapa de justesse. Il attrapa alors Iruka plus fermement, résistant à ses mouvements désordonnés, et le secoua doucement en l'appelant pour le réveiller. Le chuunin finit par ouvrir les yeux et stoppa tous mouvements en voyant le visage de Kakashi en face lui. Désorienté, il jeta un regard autour de lui avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, il s'assit à son tour :

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda le jounin qui le tenait toujours  
>- J'ai fait un cauchemar, lui répondit-il avec une petite voix<br>- Je m'en suis aperçu, tu m'as réveillé, dit-il en le lâchant  
>- Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête<p>

Kakashi ne répondit pas et posa son regard sur le chuunin qui tremblait encore de tous ses membres, il se doutait d'où venait ce cauchemar :

- Fais-moi une place, dit-il simplement

Iruka le regarda surpris mais obéit et laissa le jounin se glisser à ses côtés, ils se rallongèrent et Kakashi attira le chuunin dans ses bras, Iruka se blottit dans la chaleur de son compagnon qui lui disait :

- Je reste là, t'as plus rien à craindre, ok ?

Ils se rendormir tous les deux, Kakashi reportant à demain les questions qu'il se posait.

ooo000ooo

Au petit matin, le jounin retourna dans son lit alors qu'Iruka dormait encore.

Dans l'autre chambre aucun incident ne fut à signaler jusqu'au matin où l'infirmière trouva Naruto allongé dans le lit de son malade. S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans les couloirs sous le sourire du brun, qui aperçut son blond s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sasuke, lui promettant de revenir plus tard.

Naruto revint à l'hôpital juste après avoir pris son petit déjeuner chez Ichiraku. Le village se préparait à la cérémonie et l'ambiance était festive, mais cette ambiance laissait le blond indifférent, les derniers événements lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Il rendit visite d'abord à son tuteur, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille :

- Bonjour, senseis, dit-il en regardant tour à tour les deux lits surpris.

Il ignorait que les deux avaient été mis dans la même chambre, ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
>Kakashi le salua d'un geste, son tuteur l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :<p>

- Bonjour Naruto, tu vas bien ? interrogea Iruka  
>- Oui, et vous ça va ? répondit-il en regardant d'un air désespéré le plateau de son tuteur.<br>Iruka suivit son regard, amusé.  
>- Oui, et non j'ai pas de ramen<br>- Ca, j'ai vu.

Kakashi suivait attentivement la conversation sans en avoir l'air, Naruto n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il se demandait pourquoi.

- Je voulais m'excuser, Iruka-sensei, dit soudain le blond, la tête basse  
>- Et de quoi ?<br>- Ben, c'est à cause de moi si…  
>- Naruto ?<p>

Le blond releva la tête, Iruka avait poussé son plateau et lui faisait signe d'approcher, il s'avança doucement :

- Tu crois que je t'en veux ? demanda doucement Iruka

Kakashi était subjugué par la scène, même s'il connaissait leur complicité, il découvrait à quel point le blond était attaché à son tuteur.

- Vous m'en voulez vraiment pas, Iruka-sensei ?  
>- Non, idiot.<p>

Naruto se précipita sur Iruka qui avait prévu le coup et le réceptionna et le serra dans ses bras en demandant :

- Ca va mieux, maintenant ?

Naruto recula et répondit joyeusement cette fois :

- Oui, ça va, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille voir Sasuke ! On se voit ce soir chez Ichiraku !

Il sortit sur ces mots avec un grand sourire.

ooo000ooo

Tsunade vint leur rendre visite et les autorisa à rentrer chez eux, elle informa Iruka que sa classe l'attendrait l'après-midi comme prévu.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital ensemble, Kakashi observait le chuunin à la dérobée, il semblait encore nerveux, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ils rencontrèrent pas mal d'amis sur le chemin et n'eurent pas l'occasion de parler, arrivés à destination, ils s'arrêtèrent devant chez le jounin qui lui fit signe d'entrer.  
>Kakashi leur prépara un thé et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, Iruka regardait par la fenêtre :<p>

- Pourquoi Naruto a-t-il cru que tu allais lui en vouloir ? demanda Kakashi  
>- Naruto est un écorché vif et il a toujours peur de perdre ceux à qui il tient, Iruka se retourna et vint s'asseoir prés de lui, il s'imagine toujours que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute, il a juste besoin d'être rassuré de temps en temps.<br>- Il est pourtant sur de lui en mission.  
>- Normal, il fait tout pour cela et dans l'ensemble il y réussit plutôt bien, mais certaine fois comme ce matin, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le gamin d'autrefois, tu te rappelles ?<br>- Oui, bien sur, dit le jounin se remémorant cette période, mais il a bien grandi.  
>- A ce propos, toi qui es souvent avec lui, t'as pas une idée concernant sa vie amoureuse ?<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda le jounin, amusé  
>- Avant que vous partiez en mission, il m'a posé des questions et il avait l'air plutôt inquiet<br>- Là, je crois que je peux te rassurer, les choses sont en train d'évoluer de ce côté.  
>- Avec qui ?<p>

Kakashi regarda Iruka avec un air malicieux

- je te le dis en échange d'un baiser  
>- Eh, c'est du chantage ! lui répondit le chuunin faussement outragé en s'approchant, il baissa le masque et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jounin, entrant dans son jeu<br>- Alors ?  
>- Qui Naruto est-il parti voir juste après toi ?<br>- Sasuke, tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Kakashi venait de capturer ses lèvres. Iruka se laissa aller dans les bras du jounin et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser, heureux de se retrouver un peu seul. Iruka se cala ensuite contre son amant, profitant de ce moment d'intimité.

- Tu es sur pour les garçons ?  
>- Oui, je sais pas trop où ils en sont, mais pendant la dernière mission, Sasuke a été le seul capable de calmer l'angoisse de Naruto.<p>

Kakashi avait défait la queue de cheval d'Iruka et promenait une de ses mains dedans, jouant avec les mèches brunes.

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il préférait les hommes.  
>- Je suis pas sur qu'il le saches encore lui-même, tu sais à cet âge…<br>Iruka jeta un œil à la pendule avant de soupirer et de dire :  
>- Il va falloir que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard<br>- Racontes-moi d'abord  
>- Racontez quoi ?<br>- Ce qui s'est passé avec Kisame

A ce nom, le chuunin frissonna, mais Kakashi ne désarma pas :

- Racontes-moi, ça te fera du bien d'évacuer et ça évitera que tu m'agresses lors de notre prochaine nuit ensemble.

Le jounin lui expliqua sa réaction de la nuit, afin qu'il se libère de ce poids, ils se séparèrent une petite heure après sur un dernier baiser.

ooo000ooo

Naruto arriva dans la chambre du brun et le trouva habillé, son bras en écharpe, prêt à partir :

- Il te laisse sortir ?  
>- Oui, à condition que tu viennes chez moi pour me servir de garde-malade, enfin si ça te déranges pas…<br>- Non, pas de problème, mais pourquoi moi ? Sakura serait plus indiquée…  
>- Ouais, mais je veux pas d'elle.<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas et ils sortirent de l'hôpital après que Naruto eut indiqué à l'infirmière de garde qu'il acceptait de rester auprès de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se servir de son bras.  
>Le brun jubilait intérieurement, il allait pouvoir avoir Naruto pour lui tout seul pendant au moins une semaine…<p>

Sasuke sembla remarqué l'ambiance du village et réalisa :

- C'est vrai ce soir c'est la fête, dit-il

- On pourra y faire un tour  
>- NON !<p>

Sasuke, surpris de la réponse si violente regarda son ami qui continuait :

- De toute façon, ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Iruka-sensei, on doit aller manger des ramen ensemble.

Le brun se demandait ce qui pouvait être plus important pour ces deux-là et réalisa d'un seul coup : c'était la fête de l'attaque de Kuybi et de la mort du Quatrième donc c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto. Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse, ils venaient d'arriver devant chez le blond où celui-ci devait prendre quelques affaires :

- J'ai une course à faire, montes chez toi et on se retrouve là après pour faire quelques courses pour la maison, dit-il indiquant une supérette.  
>- Ok, à tout à l'heure.<p>

Naruto monta chez lui prendre des affaires de rechanges et ses affaires de toilettes, et se retrouva dehors au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Il se dirigea vers le magasin indiqué par Sasuke mais ne le vit pas. Contrarié, il s'arrêtait à faire demi-tour quand il le vit sortir d'un magasin de l'autre côté de la rue, un sac à la main : il avait besoin de nouvelles armes ? Se demanda le blond.

Mais déjà Sasuke le rejoignait et il faisait leurs emplettes avant de se diriger vers la maison Uchiwa.

Le blond était étrangement silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, qui il faut bien l'avouer étaient assez noires. Ce jour était pour lui le pire de l'année, personne ne lui fêtait jamais son anniversaire, chaque villageois qu'il croisait le regardait avec encore plus de haine. Seul Iruka-sensei pensait à lui en l'emmenant ce soir-là après les traditionnelles ramens faire une sortie quelconque. Mais cette année, il ne voulait pas priver son tuteur encore de cette fête que lui aussi avait le droit de célébrer, il avait donc décliné son invitation.

Ils avaient rangé les courses et préparaient le repas, Naruto s'activant sous les directives du brun, ils se mirent enfin à table :

- Tu vas me faire faire à manger tous les jours ? demanda le blond  
>- je peux pas me servir de mon bras, il faut bien le faire<br>- Les ramens instantanées, c'est plus simple  
>- On peux pas se nourrir que des ramens, baka !<br>- Baka toi-même !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, enfin Naruto se déridait un peu :

- C'est pas bon ?  
>- Pas mauvais, dut reconnaître le blond<p>

Pour le dessert Sasuke sortit un gâteau acheté le matin même et le posa devant Naruto avec un petit paquet :

- Bon anniversaire, Naruto !

Le blond en resta sans voix, son regard allait en boucle du gâteau au paquet et au brun sans arriver à se fixer, au bout d'un long moment de ce manège, il finit par s'arrêter sur le paquet :

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il incrédule  
>- Ben oui, Baka !<br>- Sasuke…des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues du blond à la grande surprise du brun  
>- Naruto, c'est la première fois qu'on te fête ton anniversaire ?<p>

Le blond hocha la tête sans répondre, à par Iruka personne ne lui avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire, il était complètement terrassé par l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il regardait son ami assis en face de lui comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois :

- En général, on ouvre le paquet et après on coupe le gâteau, lui dit-il doucement

Naruto essuya ses larmes et reporta son attention sur le paquet devant lui, il prit avec précaution comme si il s'agissait d'un parchemin explosif et commença à l'ouvrir, il contenait des armes de ninjas : kunais et shurikens neufs

- J'ai pas eu trop le temps de chercher, mais je te trouverais quelque chose de mieux plus tard, s'excusa Sasuke  
>Naruto eut un grand sourire, un de ceux dont il avait le secret et qui faisait fondre le brun en face de lui :<br>- Au contraire, c'est super les miens commençaient à être usés, Sasuke, c'était pour ça ta course ce matin ?  
>- Oui<p>

Naruto se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun :

- Merci, Sasuke, il découpa alors le gâteau et en tendit une part à son ami  
>- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?<br>- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se rendirent au salon où Naruto choisit le film et s'installèrent sur le canapé qui portait encore des traces de kunais :

- Tu as fait remplacer la vitre ? demanda le blond  
>- C'est l'Hokage qui s'en ai occupé, elle m'a également promis un nouveau canapé.<p>

Le film commençait, Naruto se glissa tout contre Sasuke qui l'accueillit en l'entourant de son bras valide.

La main du brun s'égara dans le dos du blond alors que les bras de celui-ci étaient passés autour de sa taille et que sa tête s'était calée contre son torse. Une de ses mains jouaient avec le tee-shirt du brun.

Ils étaient bien, se sentaient l'un comme l'autre étroitement liés par une chose qu'il ne mesurait pas encore, une chose qui semblait les envahir au fur et à mesure que se développaient leurs rapports même s'ils n'osaient pas encore y croire, comme si on allait leur arracher ce moment qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

ooo000ooo

Dehors, la cérémonie avait commencée, presque tout le village était présent, sauf bien sur ceux qui assuraient la garde. Et Tsunade avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit renforcée malgré la mort de Kisame. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes.

Iruka avait retrouvé ses élèves et après les discours, les démonstrations habituelles des aspirants ninjas purent débuter. C'était l'occasion, tous les ans, pour dirigeants du village de voir à l'œuvre la prochaine génération de ninjas et de juger si la continuité était bien assurée pour maintenir le village du feu à son plus haut niveau.

Iruka eut une légère hésitation en se retrouvant sur les lieux de son enlèvement, mais il sentit tout de suite un puissant chakra qu'il reconnut sans peine. Il ne le voyait pas, mais Kakashi était tout proche somme il le lui avait promis le matin même, il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour le jounin. Rassuré, il put continuer et vint à bout des démonstrations de sa classe avec succès.

L'Hokage félicita les professeurs et la cérémonie s'acheva, la suite serait un bal donné sur la place en début de soirée qui en général s'achevait tard dans la nuit.

ooo000ooo

Dans la demeure des Uchiwa, nos deux tourtereaux avaient finis par s'endormir devant leur film, épuisés tous les deux par les dernières tensions.

Sasuke s'éveilla le premier en sentant une main s'immiscer sous son tee-shirt et s'installer sur son ventre, il jeta un coup d'œil pour constater que son blond était encore endormi. Il le réveilla doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et sourit au brun qui le regardait :

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?  
>- On doit se préparer pour aller chez Ichiraku !<p>

A ce nom, le blond s'éveilla totalement et voulut se relever, constata la position de sa main et rougit violement sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui captura sa main avec la sienne par-dessus son tee-shirt :

- Je te laisserais volontiers continuer ton exploration mais on risque d'être en retard…

Naruto devint cramoisi, se libéra en grommelant des paroles indistinctes et sortit du salon pour se préparer.  
>Sasuke soupira avant de se lever à son tour en pensant que décidément le blond avait encore du mal à assumer ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

ooo000ooo

Environ une heure plus tard ils arrivaient devant chez Ichiraku où les attendait déjà Iruka.  
>Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, bientôt rejoint par leur sensei. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, Naruto faisant une bonne partie de la conversation à lui tout seul.<p>

Iruka était plutôt surpris mais heureux de le voir d'humeur joyeuse en ce jour particulier pour lui, où d'habitude il était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, à la fin du repas Kakashi leur proposa de les emmener manger un dessert.

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent bouche bée devant l'invitation, il connaissait assez bien leur sensei pour savoir qu'en général, il se débrouillait toujours pour faire payer les autres, ils s'empressèrent d'accepter.

Kakashi les emmena donc à l'un des nombreux stands installés autour de l'endroit où se déroulait le bal.

Naruto était de plus en plus nerveux, il lançait sans cesse des regards autour de lui. Sasuke le sentant se rapprocha de lui, sous l'œil attendri d'Iruka qui songeait sérieusement à passer un savon au jounin pour les avoir amenés ici.

Plusieurs personnes regardèrent le blond méchamment mais reçurent en retour deux regards si meurtriers du brun et du jounin qu'ils revirent rapidement leur position.

Le bal commença alors que les quatre ninjas dégustaient leurs desserts, Naruto regardait étonné, les danseurs. Il aperçut Sakura et Sai ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis qui leurs firent des signes.  
>Il n'était jamais venu à un bal dans son village, plus petit on le chassait, aussi avait-il prit l'habitude d'éviter autant que possible ce genre de manifestation à Konoha.<p>

Shikamaru vint les saluer et s'affala sur la table à coté de la leur avant d'être rejoint par Témari, en visite avec ses frères. Gaara vint d'ailleurs peu après, accompagné d'Hinata les salués à son tour.

Naruto se détendait peu à peu et appréciait le fait de voir ses amis, Iruka remercia du regard Kakashi pour l'idée qu'il avait eu. Les deux senseis décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser les jeunes entre eux et les quittèrent pour rejoindre les autres adultes. Iruka glissa une petit paquet à Naruto avant de partir en lui disant de l'ouvrir plus tard.

Neji et Kiba vinrent prendre la place des deux senseis, ils se tenaient par la main et ne rataient pas une occasion de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.  
>Naruto découvrait le plaisir de passer une soirée avec des amis et se gavait de la présence de ceux-ci autrement que dans une mission ou à l'entraînement.<p>

Le départ des deux senseis avait déclenché le retour en force des groupies de Sasuke qui essayait tant bien que mal de les chasser sans ses poings.  
>Naruto commençait aussi à se sentir agacé et un autre sentiment l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que ces filles tentaient de l'éloigner du brun.<p>

A ce moment un slow se fit entendre et plusieurs couples se dirigèrent tendrement enlacés vers la piste.

Neji et Kiba s'y rendirent aussi, plusieurs filles faisaient des yeux doux au brun pour qu'il les invite…Naruto se décida d'un coup, il se fraya un passage et attrapa la main de Sasuke l'entraînant vers la piste sous les yeux éberlués des groupies.

Le brun se laissa bien volontiers soustraire à ces furies par son blond et l'enlaça tendrement pour danser avec lui en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- T'en as mis du temps !

Naruto rougit légèrement et enfouit sa tête sur l'épaule du brun avant de répondre :

- Elles commençaient à vraiment m'énerver !  
>- Jaloux ?<br>- Un truc comme ça, ouais.  
>Un petit rire se fit entendre à son oreille :<br>- Si seulement ça arrivait plus souvent !  
>- Baka.<p>

Un peu plus loin, Iruka lové contre Kakashi regardait le couple sur la piste en souriant, le jounin se pencha à son oreille :

- Tu vois, fallait pas s'inquiéter, ces deux-là sont aussi diffèrent que la soleil et la lune mais tout comme les deux astres ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ca, y a longtemps que je m'en étais rendu compte…

Iruka ne répondit pas, se contenta juste de se serrer un peu plus contre l'homme qui aimait, heureux.

Sur la piste de danse, Sasuke savourait le slow, il sentait le blond dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant. Les regards affolés de ces groupies prenant soudainement conscience de ses préférences ne le perturbait même pas.

Le slow touchait à sa fin et Naruto se dégagea doucement des bras de son ami, alors qu'une musique plus rythmée se faisait entendre dans les hauts parleurs. Ils regagnèrent leur place, la main dans la main sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru qui leur lança :

- Ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Naruto se sentait étrangement heureux. Il discutait avec ses amis, la main du brun dans la sienne, personne ne semblait étonné de les voir ensemble, hormis les groupies de Sasuke qui avait tendance à le regarder méchamment mais il s'en fichait royalement. Cela le surprenait que ses amis eux, ne trouvent rien à y redire, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Au bout d'un long moment, Sasuke lui suggéra de rentrer, il avait remis son bras en écharde et semblait fatigué.

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et repartirent vers le quartier Uchiwa, marchant tranquillement, toujours main dans la main. Ils ne virent pas la présence de plusieurs anbus qui les suivaient discrètement. Kakashi avait pris ses précautions, il ne voulait pas qu'une attaque idiote vienne perturber cette soirée, de plus l'aîné des Uchiwa était toujours en liberté, il valait mieux se méfier.

Mais ne rien ne perturba leur trajet et c'est à la lueur de la lune qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte et retirés leurs chaussures, ils se retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine avec des gémissements étouffés.

Quand à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils se reculèrent légèrement s'observant mutuellement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

Sasuke ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, le blond semblait enfin accepter ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Pourtant il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud et se demandait s'il garderait longtemps le contrôle de la situation.

Naruto, lui regardait le brun avec de tout nouveau yeux, mais il avait horriblement peur, ce qu'il ressentait lui faisait peur, c'était si fort…il était perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire et pourquoi faisait-il si chaud d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait à ce point ?

Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le silence :

- Naruto ?  
>- Sasuke ?<br>- On fait quoi ?

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs réflexions respectives ne les avaient fait bouger d'un pouce, seul leurs torses n'étaient plus soudés, leurs bassins l'étaient encore et ils ne pouvaient ignorer l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'autre.

- On va dans ta chambre ? la voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure.

Mais ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans ceux du brun, sondant à travers eux l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait, essayant de trouver des réponses dans l'océan noir, si peu expressif en temps normal. Sasuke n'essaya même pas de masquer ce qu'il ressentait, pour une fois il laissa ses yeux s'exprimer.

L'instant fut magique, il ne dura que quelques secondes qui suffirent à Naruto pour se décider, il se détacha du brun prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Ils y arrivèrent légèrement essoufflés et s'écroulèrent sur le lit du brun, Naruto se retrouvant sous Sasuke. Le brun ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus, la chaleur qui l'envahissait se faisait plus intense, lui envoyant des ondes de désir de plus en plus forte dans tous le corps.

Il se débarrassa de la veste du blond et posa son regard sur son visage, ses grands yeux le regardaient, il avait les joues légèrement rosées et la bouche entrouverte. Le brun en prit possession, savourant d'abord les lèvres douces et humides avant de plonger dans la cavité buccale qu'il prit le temps d'explorer avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser celle du blond.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux, il se laissait aller à ses sensations nouvelles pour lui, bien sur ils s'étaient déjà embrassés mais, ce soir il se sentait différent. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait rejeté en partie cet attirance, c'était comme la dernière fois avant l'attaque dans le salon…il sentit la langue de Sasuke sur la sienne et un onde le traversa, il eut un gémissement étouffé et entra dans la danse, jouant à son tour. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du brun qui frissonna l'encourageant dans ses caresses.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous deux torse nu et entreprenaient chacun une découverte de l'autre. Les mains se faisaient caressantes, les baisers brûlants, les langues aventureuses, aucun ne dominait l'autre. Ils étaient tour à tour passifs subissant l'autre, ou actifs torturant avec délices.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, dernier rempart de tissu à leur désir de plus en plus intense que les caresses ne suffisaient plus à satisfaire. Sasuke reprit sa position initiale et doucement fit glisser le boxer du blond effleurant le sexe dressé, Naruto bondit sous le choc, il se débarrassa également du sien et mit en contact leurs deux virilités poussant à son tour un gémissement rauque :

- Sasuke…je n'ai…enfin je…  
>- Tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un homme ? termina le brun pour lui.<br>- Ouais, j'ai un peu peur…  
>- Fais-moi confiance, dit le brun en plongeant son regard dans le sien<p>

Sasuke ondula son bassin alors qu'il redescendait sur le torse du blond, qui réagissait violement en s'arquant sous son corps, complètement submergé par les sensations qu'il l'envahissaient. Il sentit une main se refermer autour de son sexe palpitant de désir et cria en s'arquant un peu plus, sa respiration se fit haletante et il commença à perdre pied.

Sasuke l'observa un instant et le trouva incroyablement beau, un ange…il avait un ange sous les yeux : les boucles blondes répandues sur le lit, le regard confiant rivé aux sien, les lèvres humides…un ange super sensuel.

Sa bouche remplaça sa main et il commença une série de caresses avec sa langue. Il sourit intérieurement en sentant le bassin du blond bondir et venir à sa rencontre et un cri rauque s'échapper de sa gorge, il humidifia ses doigt et les laissa s'aventurer plus loin, caressant les testicules au passage et se frayant un chemin vers l'entrée de l'intimité du blond.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux et plongeait dans un monde de volupté qui le laissait sans souffle, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, il s'accrochait aux draps. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand sous le coup d'une douleur alors qu'un doigt venait de pénétrer dans son intimité jusque là juste caressée.

Il tomba sur les orbes noirs rassurantes et emplies de fièvre et se détendit sous les caresses expertes infligées à sa virilité. Le visage de Sasuke était ravagé par le désir qu'il éprouvait et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce visage qui lui laissait enfin voir ses émotions les plus profondes. La douleur disparut pour lui ouvrir un autre plaisir auquel il succomba totalement en poussant de petits cris, un deuxième et un troisième doigt s'insinuèrent à leur tour, le plongeant dans un autre monde :

- Sasuke…c'est trop bon…

Le brun sourit et se prépara, il savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter complètement la douleur, aussi fit-il le plus doucement possible en surveillant le blond qui se tordait sous lui. Il le sentit se figer quand il entra en lui, se força à se maîtriser et à s'immobiliser en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes.

Naruto se laissa porter par les paroles de son ami, se détendant progressivement, il sentit Sasuke bouger et replongea avec délices, ses gémissements devinrent de véritables cris. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de la taille du brun qui avait lui aussi perdu le contrôle et était complètement dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'en était pourtant pas à sa première expérience, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle extase. Naruto était si chaud, si bon, sa respiration se fit haletante, ses cris rejoignirent ceux de son amant. Il reprit dans sa main le membre du blond, lui imprimant le même rythme que ses coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides.

Naruto sentit une vague plus forte l'atteindre et se redressa s'accrochant aux épaules du brun, le mordant au passage. Il hurla son prénom alors qu'il se répandait dans sa main. Sasuke ne résista pas plus et se répandit à son tour en criant dans les reins du blond foudroyé par la jouissance avant de retomber sur lui complètement vidé et épuisé sentant Naruto refermer ses bras autour de lui.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour reprendre une respiration normale et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Sasuke se glissa hors du corps du blond doucement et se laissa glisser à ses côtés, l'enserrant à son tour de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un long et tendre baiser avant que le blond ne se blottisse au creux de son épaule vaincu par le sommeil. Le brun déposa un dernier baiser sur la tête blonde et s'endormi à son tour, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

_Akai Tenshi : Un grand merci pour ton com qui m'a beaucoup touché. Cette fic touche à sa fin car voici le dernier chapitre mais que tu ais pris autant de plaisir à la lire est sans aucun doute le plus bel encouragement à poursuivre mes autres fics de Naruto, laissée un peu en plan je l'avoue. Merci à toi et merci de me l'avoir fait savoir. J'espère que cette fin te plaira !_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Au petit matin…**

Sasuke s'éveilla et regarda tendrement le blond blottit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur la tête blonde avant de se dégager doucement pour filer sous la douche.

Laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps, il réfléchit aux derniers événements et à son combat contre son frère… Sans Naruto, Itachi aurait sûrement eut le dessus, c'est uniquement les clones du blond qui lui avait permit de s'en sortir…Il devait envisager une autre solution pour venir à bout de son frère car même si ça le faisait enrager, il était encore trop faible…mais ses sentiments pour Naruto lui ouvraient d'autres possibilités…

Il sortit de la douche un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et après s'être habillé se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café, il prépara également un bol de ramen qui n'attendait que le réveil du blond pour être dégusté tout en se demandant comment Naruto faisait pour avaler ça au petit déjeuner…

Un bruit dans la salle de bain lui indiqua que Naruto s'était réveillé, il entendit la douche et eut un sourire gourmand, mais se retint de le rejoindre et mit les ramen fumantes sur la table.

L'objet de ses pensées apparut peu de temps après à la porte de cuisine, les cheveux encore humides et l'air encore endormi, le nez frémissant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bol de ramen sur la table. Il fit rapidement le tour de la table, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke et s'installa pour déguster ses ramen en un temps record, une fois le bol vide sur la table, il leva les yeux vers le brun.

- Bonjour, Sasuke, merci pour les ramens !  
>- Pas de quoi.<br>- Ton bras ?

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre

- Ton bras, ça va ? précisa le blond  
>- Ouais<br>- Faut aller à l'hôpital, tu devrais le remettre en écharde.  
>- Hmm<br>- Bon, j'vais me chercher mes affaires et on va à l'hôpital.

Le blond s'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine :

- Tes affaires ? Tu pars ? demanda le brun, inquiet.  
>- Non, enfin…tu veux que je parte ? c'était au tour du blond d'être inquiet.<br>- Non.  
>- Ah bon, alors j'y vais.<p>

Sasuke soupira en regardant le blond sortir de la cuisine, décidément il fallait qu'il travaille la communication.

ooo000ooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient devant l'hôpital, le blond avait un sac d'affaires mais n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi et cela intriguait Sasuke. Il n'en apprit pas davantage, Naruto lui dit simplement qu'il le rejoigne chez lui, une fois sa consultation terminée.

Laissant Sasuke devant l'hôpital, Naruto rentra chez lui, discutant avec Kuybi :

- Arrêtes, c'est gênant à la fin  
>- Il faut avouer que c'était pas mal ! Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé<br>- D'accord, c'est hilarant, mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir ce qui va se passer, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à démêler la situation avec son frère plutôt que de commenter nos ébats.  
>- S'il y avait du nouveau, je te l'aurais déjà dit, mais je suis comme toi.<br>- Comment ça comme moi ?  
>- On a les mêmes impressions, mais qu'il est bête…<br>- Oh ça va…  
>- Enfin bref, ce n'est pas encore fini, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.<p>

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit cet échange :

- Entre, c'est ouvert, cria le blond

Sasuke entra et le chercha et il trouva dans la salle de bain en pleine lessive !

- C'était pour ça, dit-il  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tes affaires ?  
>- Ben oui, entre la mission et chez toi, j'ai presque plus rien de propre moi !<br>- T'aurais pu le faire chez moi !  
>- J'vais pas faire sécher mes caleçons chez toi !<p>

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire, décidément le blond était vraiment imprévisible.

- Et ton bras ?  
>- Ca va, mais je peux pas encore reprendre l'entraînement.<p>

Naruto, sa lessive finie, proposa à Sasuke vu qu'il était l'heure, d'aller manger, il respecta le désir du brun de se rendre dans un endroit qui servait autre chose que des ramen, même si c'est ce qu'il commanda :

- Naruto ?  
>- Oui<br>- J'ai une question à te poser, dit le brun sérieux  
>- Oui<br>- Tu veux m'aider ?  
>- T'aider à quoi ?<br>- A tuer mon frère

Le blond resta interloqué, oubliant d'avaler ses ramen, ses yeux rond comme des billes fixaient Sasuke :

- Alors ? reprit celui-ci  
>- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?<p>

- Sasuke, pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà fait promettre de l'affronter avec toi, et j'ai dit oui, alors pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que seul…<br>- Ok, répondit le blond le coupant, il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne ensemble en dehors des autres.  
>- C'est évident, Naruto ?<br>- Oui  
>- Merci.<p>

Un grand sourire lui répondit et le blond continua, imperturbable ses ramen. Ils mirent au point une solution pour se retrouver et s'entraîner en dehors des autres. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver chez Sasuke dés que celui-ci pourrait reprendre l'entraînement il y avait largement la place chez lui.

Un fois leur repas finit, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Sai et Sakura qui devaient attendre le blond pour l'entraînement quotidien.

ooo000ooo

Naruto s'entraîna avec Sai et Sakura sous le regard attentif de Sasuke qui essayait de trouver une stratégie pour que les attaques du blond et les siennes puissent concorder.

L'après-midi passa vite et épuisés tous les trois, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter alors que le soir tombait.

Ils furent rejoints par Kakashi au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à repartir au village, ce fut à ce moment que Naruto se figea brusquement et se retourna essayant de percer la forêt derrière lui :

- Naruto, un problème ? demanda Sakura  
>- Il est là, je le sens<br>- Qui ? demandèrent en même temps Kakashi et Sasuke  
>- Itachi, il est tout près.<p>

Kakshi releva son bandeau tandis que Sasuke enclenchait ses sharingan, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent ce que sentait le blond

Sai et Sakura s'étaient d'instinct mis en position de combat, Naruto lui, du chakra orange autour de lui, semblait toujours attentif à quelque chose dans la forêt et s'élança d'un seul coup, surprenant tous les autres, alors que quatre voix hurlaient :

- Naruto !

Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais le blond les distançait, porté par la puissance de Kuybi. Conscient de sa vitesse supérieure, il fit rapidement quelques clones qui ralentirent l'allure, attendant ses compagnons au grand soulagement de ceux-ci.

Sasuke enrageait, il était encore blessé et pas vraiment en état de combattre et surtout il s'inquiétait pour Naruto. Avait-il une chance avec Kuybi de vaincre son frère ? Et surtout sans y laisser sa vie ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, non pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin découvert qu'il l'aimait…

Un anbu s'approcha de Kakashi, ils les avaient suivi et lui confirma ce que celui-ci soupçonnait, le village était en train d'être prévenu.

La poursuite ne dura pas très longtemps, au bout d'à peine une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où le blond se trouvait en face d'Itachi, ils se posèrent tous derrière lui mais Kakashi leur intima de ne pas bouger.

Sakura allait protester mais un grognement de bête émanant de Naruto l'en empêcha. Elle remarqua alors que le chakra orangé avait prit la forme du démon et que deux magnifiques queues se balançaient devant elle.

Tous à part Kakashi et Sasuke reculèrent de quelques pas. Le ninja copieur sortit le sceau de Jiraya, seule alternative en l'absence de Yamato, mais Sasuke posa sa main sur son bras :

- Non, il n'est pas en train de prendre le contrôle, regardez les yeux d'Itachi, il se contente de protéger Naruto.  
>- Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque, Sasuke.<p>

Mais à ce moment un rire inhumain émana du blond alors qu'Itachi faisait un bond en arrière, le contact de ses yeux rompus, Naruto tomba à genoux tandis que le chakra orangé se dissipait légèrement, reformant une simple brume autour de lui.

Itachi réagit rapidement et prépara un katon qui fut contré et annulé par celui de Sasuke qui s'était élancé en reconnaissant les signes, se retrouvant à côté du blond qui se relevait, le lui lançant un regard de remerciement.

Tous les autres furent obligés de reculer, les deux boules de feu s'étaient annulées mais leurs puissances étaient telles que leurs retombées avaient enflammées une partie de la clairière formant une sorte de cercle qui isolait les trois combattants.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha échangèrent un regard, un seul et ils surent ce qu'ils devaient faire…

Itachi les regarda, méprisant, ces deux-là ils pouvaient en venir facilement à bout même sans l'aide de ses yeux, mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était le chakra orangé qui continuait à couvrir le blond, ça c'était tout autre chose…

Kakashi essayait, vainement de trouver une solution pour venir en aide à ses deux élèves, mais personne n'arrivait à approcher de la clairière, le feu semblait animer d'une vie propre et brutalement son sharingan capta la lueur orangée qui maintenait le feu. Le chakra du démon renard l'entretenait les maintenant à distance respectable du combat sans pour autant les blesser comme s'il les protégeait. Il sut à ce moment que personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans le cercle de flamme avant la fin du combat où, vu le bruit d'armes entrechoqués il venait de s'engager.

Ils entendirent tous pendant un long moment le bruit des armes, les renforts étaient arrivés mais se retrouvaient aussi impuissants que les ninjas déjà présents. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le bruit des armes se tue enfin.

Sous les yeux d'Itachi le chakra orangé se glissa jusqu'à son frère pour l'entourer de la même brume que Naruto, repoussant sans le moindre mal, la volée de shurikens qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris, au contraire et envoya la deuxième volée déjà prête sur Naruto, désormais sans protection, avec une expression de triomphe qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant exploser un clone, mais quand cet infernal gamin avait-il fait un clone ? Il l'avait repoussé à coup de kunais sans jamais le quitter des yeux…ou presque.

Le vrai Naruto, accompagné d'un de ses clones était en train de préparer un rasengan derrière Itachi où il s'était glissé dés que celui-ci l'avait lâché des yeux pour lancer sa volée de shurikens à son frère. Il avait bien observé leur combat l'autre jour et savait comment il fallait faire pour protéger Sasuke sans clone. Alors il lui avait parlé, parlé juste en le regardant, à ce moment ils avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre que pendant la nuit précédente, unis par ce lien indestructible qui les avaient toujours liés depuis leurs regards s'était croisés, il y a si longtemps.

Et Sasuke avait comprit, engageant le combat à son tour, malgré son bras, il avait finalement réussis à détourner l'attention de son frère suffisamment longtemps pour que Naruto puisse créer ses clones et se glisser derrière lui sans être vu de celui-ci. La volée de shurikens ne l'avait pas surpris mais le chakra qui l'avait entouré si, il ne s'attendait pas à cette parade même s'il savait que le blond trouverait un moyen de le protéger.

Itachi recula bloqué par le rempart de feu incandescent derrière lui, devant lui s'avançaient Sasuke armé de son chidori et derrière Naruto armé de son rasengan, il croisa le regard de son frère et comprit que c'est lui qui frapperait le premier.

Le chidori transperça le corps de son frère et le rasengan suivit peu après et Sasuke le vit s'écrouler mort alors que le feu autour d'eux se dissipait lentement, il se tourna vers Naruto qui s'écroulait sur le sol inconscient, vidé de toute énergie. Il n'eut que le temps de l'attraper pour s'écrouler avec lui s'évanouissant à son tour mais tenant le blond par la main. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre Sasuke amortissant la chute de Naruto. Le chakra orangé disparut réintégrant progressivement le corps du blond.

ooo000ooo

Le combat avait duré longtemps, trop longtemps quand la barrière de flamme se dissipa enfin, les ninjas qui attendaient autour n'osèrent pas pénétrer tout de suite dans la zone ce combat.  
>Kakashi entra le premier dans le cercle et les crut mort tous les trois. Il se précipita sur ses deux élèves, suivit de près par Sakura, alors que Sai allait vérifier l'état d'Itachi.<p>

Mais il arrêta Sakura d'une main en voyant le chakra orangé autour des deux ninjas, allongés l'un sur l'autre et visiblement juste évanouis. Le chakra réintégra presque totalement le corps de Naruto se maintenant uniquement sur les deux mains soudés, empêchant à quiconque de les séparer.  
>Ils furent donc emmenés ainsi à Konoha côte à côte, pendant que les anbus s'occupaient du corps du déserteur.<p>

Kakashi sortit épuisé du bureau de l'Hokage où il avait du expliqué le déroulement des événements. La nuit était bien avancée mais il se dirigea directement à l'hôpital où il était sur de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Il le trouva assis devant la porte de la chambre où reposaient Naruto et Sasuke toujours main dans la main. Le diagnostic de Tsunade avait confirmé ce que soupçonnait le ninja copieur, ils étaient vidés tous les deux mais hors de danger.  
>Il s'assit doucement aux côtés d'Iruka et l'attira dans ses bras, le chuunin s'y blottit :<p>

- Tu devrais rentrer, vu la quantité d'énergie qu'ils ont dépensée, ils ne sont pas prêts de se réveiller.  
>- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille seul.<br>- Il n'est pas seul, il ne l'est plus.

Il entraîna Iruka chez lui pour qu'il se repose quand le chuunin s'endormit épuisé dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au blond qui avait réussit à faire fondre le cœur de Sasuke, tout comme l'homme dans ses bras avait réussit à le faire espérer à nouveau et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain matin Sai s'éveilla en sentant un poids contre sa poitrine et sourit en ouvrant les yeux et en déposant les lèvres sur la tête rose blottie dans ses bras. Un vrai sourire que la kuinochi avait fait naître dans son cœur.

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain que nos deux ninjas ouvrirent enfin les yeux presque en même temps, Sasuke en premier qui sentit tout de suite la chaleur dans sa main et tourna la tête vers le lit d'a côté ramené contre le sien où Naruto ouvrit à son tour les yeux.

Il se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire, échangeant par le regard tout ce qu'ils ressentaient et l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Une porte claqua, un cri sembla à peine les toucher, ils l'entendirent mais ne l'écoutèrent pas, ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se regarder comme s'ils allaient se perdre à nouveau.

C'est n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'ils consentirent à regarder le décor autour d'eux et remarquer les perfusions qu'ils avaient tous deux arrachées dans leurs précipitations à se retrouver, à vérifier que l'autre était bien vivant.

C'est Tsunade en personne qui rentra ensuite dans la chambre, les trouvant allongés, calmés et tout sourire :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle, regardant incrédule les perfusions inutile  
>- Mamie Tsunade, ça va ? répondit joyeusement le blond<br>- Naruto, Sasuke, il faut que je vous examine et si tout va bien, comme le laisse supposer l'état de cette chambre, je vous libère  
>- On peut manger ? J'ai vachement faim, moi, lui répliqua le blond<br>- Après Naruto, après.

L'examen fut rapide, ils allaient bien tous les deux comme elle pouvait s'en douter, après les avoir félicité pour leur travail, elle les laissa en leur jetant un regard attendri et autorisa une infirmière à leur porter à manger.

ooo000ooo

La nouvelle qu'ils s'étaient réveillés se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le village et tous leurs amis défilèrent dans leur chambre, les uns derrière les autres. Sasuke ne disait pour ainsi rien, c'est essentiellement Naruto qui parlait avec tout le monde, le brun se contentant de l'observer.  
>Ils avaient été autorisés à quittés les lieux en début d'après-midi et c'est en toute fin de matinée alors qu'ils venaient de s'habiller qu'Iruka fit son apparition accompagné de Kakashi.<p>

Naruto lui sauta dans les bras et ils s'étreignirent longuement alors que Sasuke se tournait vers son sensei :

- Itachi ?  
>- Il est mort, lui confirma le ninja copieur<br>- Son corps ? demanda-t-il encore  
>- Intégralement brûlé<p>

Sasuke s'autorisa alors un sourire

- Merci.

Ce n'est qu'en soirée alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le village qu'ils purent enfin regagner la demeure Uchiwa et se retrouver tous les deux.  
>Sasuke prépara un thé et ils s'installèrent dur le canapé neuf du salon :<p>

- Naruto, depuis quand ?  
>- Depuis quand quoi ?<br>- Depuis quand tu communiques avec Kuybi ?

Le blond piqua un fard et baissa la tête avant de demander à son tour :

- Ca te gènes ?  
>- Ce n'est pas la question, Naruto.<p>

- C'est lui qui te donne ces perceptions, n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à lui que tu sens autant de choses, que tu as repéré Itachi ?  
>- En partie, oui, disons qu'il a développé mes perceptions et que parfois il joint les siennes aux miennes<br>- Alors dis-lui merci pour moi  
>- Ca, c'est déjà fait, lui répondit le blond avec une grand sourire.<p>

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent sur ses paroles dans un long et tendre baiser. Naruto vint se blottir dans les bras du brun qui commença à jouer avec les mèches blondes :

- Ce n'est pas fini, Sasuke  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Même si ton frère et l'autre poisson sont morts, ils vont continuer à me chercher et les gens du village vont continuer à m'en vouloir.  
>- Eh alors ?<br>- Alors ? Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Avec moi, tu seras toujours en danger.  
>- Eh alors ? C'était déjà comme ça avant, baka<br>- Ne me traites pas de baka, baka, je voulais juste que tu en sois conscient.

Le brun se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de répondre

- Ca change rien pour moi.

Leur lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau pour un baiser beaucoup moins innocent, leurs langues jouèrent à se caresser, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre dans un ballet infernal. Leurs mains partirent sous leurs tee-shirts, inspectant l'autre avec la même ferveur qu'il avait mit à s'embrasser à leur réveil.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, leurs vêtements ayant valsé aux quatre coins du salon, ils se redécouvrirent, prirent cette fois le temps de se caresser langoureusement chacun leur tour, ou de lécher ou mordre à loisirs. La pièce s'emplissait de gémissements, de petits cris rauques, de grognements de frustration quand l'un ou l'autre cessait une caresse un peu trop vite au goût de l'autre.

Mais leurs corps s'échauffaient, c'est Naruto, qui le premier poussa la caresse, descendant du ventre du brun jusqu'à son boxer qu'il baissa pour trouver son nouveau jouet. Et comme tout enfant, il ne se priva pas pour jouer, passant d'abord sa langue tout le long du membre dressé fièrement devant lui, faisant sursauté le brun, qui avait peu, voir pas du tout l'habitude de ce retrouver dans cette position.

Surveillant ses réactions Naruto entreprit d'ajouter une main pour découvrir en détail la totalité de l'anatomie de son brun, le faisant gémir et crier de plus en plus fort. La respiration de Sasuke devint complètement désordonnée quand le blond continuant ses caresses, le prit intégralement en bouche et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Le brun se perdait dans un nouveau monde, jamais il n'avait permis cela à quiconque, mais là il ne savait plus où il en était, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blond, imposant à celui-ci le rythme qu'il réclamait. Naruto le laissa faire et l'emmena jusqu'au plaisir avec une satisfaction sans borne quand son brun hurla son prénom au moment de jouissance qui arqua son corps en sueur. Il avala sa semence et se releva pour le regarder et le trouva superbe, les yeux fermés, la respiration encore haletante et les joues rosies de plaisir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup alors que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal et il renversa Naruto sur le canapé en grognant, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les saphirs bleus rieurs :

- Tu vas me le payer, Naruto  
>- Je suis mort de trouille !<p>

Sasuke plongea sur le torse halé de son amant et commença de lentes et douces tortures, traçant des sillons brûlants, s'attardant longuement sur les perles roses, et descendant très lentement vers le ventre. Ses mains ôtèrent le caleçon que le blond portait encore avec un lenteur voulue, le mettant un plus à la torture, alors que sa langue jouait avec son nombril. Naruto s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, criant de plaisir devant son tortionnaire et demandant grâce, mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas ce plaisir, sa bouche descendit enfin sur le sexe qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleuré et le prit totalement en bouche, faisant bondir le blond qui suffoqua sous le flot de sensation qu'il recevait.

- Sasuke….

Mais le brun se fit prendre à son propre jeu, le corps de son amant, ses cris avait réveillés son désir et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte le sentir en lui. Alors il s'empala sur le sexe du blond en criant de douleur et plaisir mélangé.

Naruto s'était figé et regardait le brun qui avait planté son regard dans le sien. Celui-ci ne s'appartenait plus et commença à onduler au-dessus du blond qui se retrouva submergé par de toute nouvelles sensations. Alors il attrapa le brun et lui passa ses mains dans le dos pour le soutenir et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, accentuant le rythme à sa demande, il voulait prolongé indéfiniment cet instant où Sasuke lui offrait un tel cadeau.

Il était noyé dans cette nouvelle forme de plaisir, il reprit en main le sexe de son amant pour associer sa jouissance à la sienne qui ne saurait tardé, il sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce traitement

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent à nouveau, le rythme de leurs corps s'était harmonisé et ils furent foudroyés quand Naruto dans un dernier coup de reins plus puissant se répandit dans le corps du brun, l'entraînant à son tour à l'extase suprême qui les dévasta. Naruto retomba sur le canapé, Sasuke dans ses bras.

Longtemps après, Naruto glissa hors du corps du brun et l'installa dans ses bras, attrapant la couette tombée à terre pour les couvrir.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le brun dans les bras du blond. Rien n'était fini, les combats reprendraient demain, mais désormais ils seraient deux, plus unis que jamais.

Fin


End file.
